Twisted Dreams
by seatergirl71
Summary: A young woman finds herself in a world she never expected or wanted to be in.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A young woman finds herself in a world she never expected or wanted to be in.

**Rating:** M. For violence, language and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the show, characters or actors.

**Twisted Dreams**

**Chapter One: Strangers Meet**

It was cold. She was taking a short cut through the alley when she heard a noise behind her. Turning quickly, she saw no one. She scanned the area before again moving, hunching her shoulders into her jacket, which was zipped to her chin. The air from her mouth was making steam appear and she wondered when it had become fall. It seemed like yesterday that it was warm and she was laying in the sun soaking up the rays of the sunshine on her skin.

Another noise behind her again and this time she didn't bother to look – instincts told her to start running – her heels hindering her progress. _Damn it!_ She thought as her ankle twisted and she felt pain shoot up her leg. Not letting that stop her, she continued to run, her breaths coming hard and fast now. She could hear the footfalls coming closer, the harsh breathing of someone – something – gaining on her.

She was only a few blocks from where she was staying, could she make it? Her legs pumped with the exertion and her lungs burned. She was in good shape, but running in high heels wasn't part of her workout regimen. Her ankle throbbed as she ran, but she didn't dare slow down. She should have known better than to walk home by herself this late, in this neighborhood. _Serves me right_, she thought sardonically as she turned the corner and the apartment building came into view. _Almost there, almost there, _she was thinking as she felt something jump on her back and bring her down hard on the cement, her knees scraping painfully, her hands jutting out to break her fall. She landed with an "oomph!" as her chest hit the ground. She was too stunned to scream, and the weight on her body was substantial, making it hard to breathe.

She felt a pair of hands clutching her and when she felt she could, she opened her mouth to yell out. "Help!" she cried loudly, hoping against hope that someone out there would care enough to see what was happening. In this neighborhood, there was an unwritten law that stated that if it didn't have anything to do with you, you saw nothing, heard nothing, and didn't know nothing. No one around here wanted to deal with the cops. Either they were wanted themselves, or didn't want to be seen as a "rat".

The hands gripped her skin harder before flipping her over onto her back. She looked up to find a man straddling her. A greasy-looking man, wearing a flannel shirt, dirty jeans and a trucker hat. _Probably a drifter_, she thought idly as her mind swam trying to find a way out of this. "What do you want?" she asked him shakily, trying to sound calm. In a faraway life, she remembered studying that one of the ways to get out of an assault was to talk to the perp, try to draw them out and make yourself more human by telling them about your life – family, friends, whatever. "I have money, you can take it all. Just please, don't hurt me. I've got kids." This was a lie, but she was willing to say anything to come out of this alive.

He said nothing, just stared at her, breathing heavily. She scanned her eyes over him and realized that he didn't look like the type to run long distances, so this was probably hard on his body. He smiled and she had to look away from his dirty teeth, her stomach flipping at the thought of his mouth on her. As if sensing her thoughts, he leaned over her and got into her face. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, missy," he breathed, making her want to gag. "There's a lot of bad people in the world."

She continued to look away until he grabbed her chin roughly and dragged her head toward him. "You listenin' bitch?" he spat at her.

"Yes," she said shakily. "Look, my family is waiting for me, and if I don't get home soon, they'll call the cops."

He laughed. "You think the cops are gonna care about someone like you? You must think I'm stupid. I know what you are."

She blinked and tried to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She always knew there was a possibility of something like this happening. Been warned of it repeatedly. But she was stubborn and desperate and wanted to do things her own way. _How did I get here?_ She thought before being stunned by his lips over hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she cried out, but the sound was muffled by his lips. He was laying fully on her now, and she could feel his erection grinding into her hip. Her back was pressed against the cement and she could feel every little pebble and stone digging into her skin.

His hand made its way under her jacket and squeezed her breast – hard. "Help!" she screamed as soon as his mouth was off hers. This earned her a slap across the face, the force of which made her head turn violently to the left.

"Shut up, whore!" he said hatefully, his eyes burning into hers. Before this, she thought she would be prepared if someone ever tried to attack her, but all the self-defense that she thought she knew went out the window as she felt the man's hands under her skirt tugging at her panties. She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and struggled, trying to maneuver her way out from under him. This only made him madder and he slapped her again, this time adding a hand around her neck, effectively cutting off her oxygen. "Stop struggling and I'll make this as painless as possible. Keep it up and you won't live to see your kids again," he said, his voice dead.

The flatness of his voice stilled her. She stopped struggling and gave herself up to it, hoping that it would be over quick, and he would decide to let her live.

Just when the man was about to penetrate her, a shout was heard at the other end of the alley. "Hey! What are you doing? Get the hell off her!"

The man stopped what he was doing and lifted himself off her, turning around to confront the voice. "Got lost, asshole. This is none of your business," he said threateningly.

She sat up and grabbed her underwear, which had been tossed to the side, sliding them back up her legs. Looking around her assailant, she saw who the voice belonged to: a young man, probably around her age, although it was hard to tell in the limited light of the alley. Her rescuer walked closer and she got a better look at him. She guessed his height at 5'9" or 5'10" and had brownish/red hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, which was open to reveal a brown Henley. He also wore jeans and boots, which looked scuffed and worn.

He met her glance briefly before returning it to the greasy trucker. However, his words were directed at her. "Is there a problem, miss?"

She scrambled to her feet and adjusted her clothes, knowing she looked a mess. He continued to bore holes in her attacker with his eyes, and she thanked God for bringing him here. "Um, yes. I was walking home, and he . . ."

"Now, honey," her attacked interrupted, "We shouldn't be baring all our dirty laundry to this stranger." He turned back to the young man. "This is nothing but a domestic squabble between me and my old lady. Nothing that hasn't happened before, right babe?" he asked, his eyes deadly.

She ran her eyes down his arm, which was now hidden under the tail of his shirt, looking like he was getting ready to pull out a weapon. She weighed her chances of getting out of this without being harmed further. If it was a knife, she could probably get away relatively unscathed with the help of the young man. If it was a gun, well then her _and_ her savior were both screwed.

She tried to telegraph her feelings to the young man with her eyes, but she didn't know if he was getting the message. His expression didn't change as he continued to stare down the trucker, who was getting more and more agitated. At the continued silence, he said testily, "Look, I know you're trying to be a good citizen and all, but it's really nothing more than a little spat, so if you could just mind your own business and be on your way, I'd be mighty grateful . . ."

Before he could finish the sentence, the young man moved with lightning speed and punched the trucker in the gut and face, sending him flying across the cement. Not content with that, he stood over him and kicked him repeatedly in the back and legs, making her assailant cry out in pain. "Fuck! Stop it! Stop!"

The young man continued his assault, and she watched as his face transformed into a mask of hate as he continued to pummel the trucker. Dropping to straddle him, her rescuer starting punching him, the blows loud in the otherwise silent alley. She could hear the young man's grunts as his fist hit the trucker over and over again, and while she was glad that her attacker was getting his, another feeling began to overtake her as she watched the young man beat the older man violently. Stepping forward she surprised herself by saying, "Stop, please. You'll kill him."

This seemed to snap the younger man out of his haze and his fists stilled over the other man. He breathed heavily and examined his work. Her attacker looked unconscious and she hoped that he wasn't already dead. She didn't want to touch him to find out, though.

The young man slowly got off the trucker and turned, staring wordlessly at her. She stared back, unable to speak. Because even though she was glad he was here earlier, now she was starting to feel frightened again, because who knows?, he could be a psycho killer all on his own. She jumped when she heard his voice say, "Are you OK? Do you need an ambulance or something?"

She mentally went through her injuries, which she thought was nothing more than a bruised face from where her attacker had repeatedly slapped her and a couple of scuffed knees and hands. She shook her head silently, her arms coming up to hug herself. Seeing this, he moved slowly toward her. When she instinctively moved back, he put his hands up. "Hey, I know you're scared shitless right now. I was just going to offer you my coat. What you're wearing looks pretty thin," he said calmly.

She looked down at body as if seeing it for the first time. Her coat _was_ pretty thin, along with the rest of the outfit she was wearing. She watched as he removed his leather jacket and held it out to her, being careful not to seem threatening. She stood there unmoving for a moment before slowly coming forward and taking it. She allowed a small smile before gratefully slipping it on, noting the warmth on the inside from his body. It was quite big on her, and she noticed that it had a scent to it, probably his cologne.

A noise from the ground startled them both and they turned to see her assailant slowly coming to. The young man looked at her before speaking. "We need to get out of here before he wakes up. I don't want any more trouble," he paused before adding, "If you're sure you don't need an ambulance or anything, how about I walk you home, or better yet, why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee or something? You know, to warm up?" he asked, his eyes soft.

All she wanted to do was get home and soak in a hot tub before donning her favorite pajamas and crawling under the covers. However, the look in the young man's eyes drew her in, and she found herself nodding and following him out of the alley.

As they walked along the sidewalk on the way to what she figured was the all-night coffee shop down the street, they said nothing, each mired in their own thoughts. After what had happened to her tonight, she thought she should feel more apprehensive about spending time with yet another strange man, but instead, she felt nothing but calm.

As if he knew her thoughts, he turned and looked at her, smiling before opening the door to the coffee shop for her. "After you," he said gallantly, and she smiled before going in.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Two: The Sister**

As soon as they walked into the coffee shop, heads turned and she realized that everyone was staring at her. Even the drunks who probably came straight from last call at the bar were staring. She licked her lips and pulled his leather jacket tighter. Glancing at him, she saw the apologetic look on his face. "If you want to clean up a little the bathroom's over there," he said pointing to the back.

She nodded and moved through the shop, ignoring the looks she was getting. She also chose to ignore the whispers and remarks – speculations on everything from her being a prostitute whose pimp whaled on her to being beaten by her boyfriend, who was now taking her out to make up for it.

In the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and turned to look at herself. She gasped at what she saw. Her hair was a tangled mess, with bits of leaves and trash in it. She picked out the scraps and desperately tried to finger-comb through it, not having much luck. The left side of her face was swollen and red, and she wet a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and held it to her skin, trying to negate the swelling. After a few minutes, she gave up and tried to clean the rest of her face, which was streaked with make-up. Mascara was everywhere, and two tear tracks stained her cheeks. She didn't remember crying, but she must have to make a mess like this.

After scrubbing as much off as she could, she tended to her knees, which weren't bleeding but were scraped raw and burned like a bitch. Straightening up, she examined herself one last time before exiting the bathroom and returning to the table to find him waiting for her with a cup of coffee in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't order anything for you. I have no idea what you like," he said sheepishly.

She settled in opposite him and smiled slightly. "That's OK." A moment later, the waitress returned and she ordered a hot chocolate.

After the waitress left, they sat there for a while, not saying anything. Finally he spoke. "Well, this is awkward," he said, trying to elicit a reaction from her.

She said nothing, but moved her eyes to his and tried to read what was really going through his mind. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny and grabbed his cup, taking a big gulp of coffee. Realizing it was still hot, he choked and sputtered, causing his face to redden in embarrassment.

This amused her greatly and she smiled her biggest smile yet. He noticed this and said, "Ah, I see you enjoy watching me suffer."

Her smile faded and she shook her head. "I don't enjoy watching anyone suffer," she answered so softly that he had to lean forward to hear her.

Feeling like an idiot, he tried to clarify himself. "Hey, I was just joking, I didn't mean anything by it," he said quietly.

She nodded but didn't speak. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

She weighed her options and decided that his saving her life merited him knowing her name. "It's Cassandra, but most people call me Casey," she said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Casey, huh? I like it," he paused before continuing. "Why not Cassie, though? Isn't that more common?"

"I don't know why. I've just always been Casey," she said pinning him with her eyes. "You can call me Cassie if you want, but chances are I won't answer."

He smirked. She was starting to warm up to him and her real personality was showing through. He was intrigued. "Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"No," she said, finishing her drink and signaling the waitress. Taking the check from her, she said to him, "I've got this, OK? It doesn't make us even, what with you saving my life and all, but it'll have to do." She pulled out some cash from the pocket of her skirt and laid it on the table.

He interjected. "Hey, no, I got it. It was my idea to come here, so I should at least pay, right?"

She smiled, but shook her head. "Thanks, but no," she said glancing at the clock on the coffee shop wall. "I have to go." She turned and walked toward the door before remembering that she was still wearing his jacket. Slipping it off, she walked back over to him and reached her arm out, the jacket dangling from her finger.

He looked down at it before grabbing it and slipping it on. He was adjusting the collar when she startled him by moving forward to hug him tightly. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget you," she said in his ear softly before moving away and walking through the door.

He stood there speechless for a moment before snapping himself out of it and following her. Once outside, he looked both ways trying to catch a glimpse of her. He spied her a few hundred yards away moving swiftly down the sidewalk. "Casey! Wait up! Let me walk you home!" He called, running to catch up to her.

She didn't answer before disappearing around the corner. He sped up, mystifying himself by his need to _not_ let her go. She was strange, sure. Talkative? No. Intriguing? Hell yes. Beautiful? Definitely.

He ran down the sidewalk and turned at the same corner she did, but stopped short when she was nowhere to be found. He leaned over and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Raising up again, he turned in a complete circle and scanned the area. Nothing. He took in the buildings around him, wondering if she could have gone into one of them. They all looked like apartments, and she could be in any one of them. Plus, he didn't have her last name, so he couldn't even look her up online. He swore to himself before returning to his car a few blocks away.

Casey climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to breathe in the smell of urine and pet feces. The place she was staying at was a dump, but it was better than the shelter she was in a few months ago. She arrived at the door and retrieved her key, unlocking the door and entering swiftly before relocking it behind her.

Taking in the atmosphere, she immediately scowled. Her sister hadn't done the chores that Casey asked her to do this morning. There were still dishes piled in the sink and the furniture was coated in dust. There were also crumbs on the floor from a few days ago when her sister had eaten a whole bag of potato chips while watching TV.

Casey scanned the room, but there was no sign of her sister. She could, however, hear music coming from down the hall, and started that way, intending to tear her sister a new one. Casey didn't bother to knock on the door, seeing as it was _her_ bedroom, too. They shared the apartment with a "friend" of Casey's who she worked with at one of her three jobs. Casey really couldn't stand her, but she was making due until she could afford a place of her own for her and her sister, who was four years younger than Casey.

Upon entering the room, she was immediately hit by the smell of marijuana. Her sister was sitting on the bed with a guy smoking a joint. Casey exploded. "What the fuck is this?"

The girl let out the smoke she had been holding and laughed. "Well, hello to you too, Case," she gestured to the guy beside her. "You know Bob, right?"

Casey _did_ know Bob, and she also knew he was a big pervert. In his late 20s (Casey guessed), he lived with his mother above them and was always making passes at Casey – in the laundry room, whenever she was at the mailbox, in the stairwell – Casey couldn't remember how many times she had said "no" to him. "Bob, yes. I know him," she directed to her sister before moving her attention to him. "Now, why don't you get the fuck out of our house? Do you know how old she is? Fourteen, asshole! I could get you arrested for this!"

Bob's eyes widened and he rose swiftly from the bed, grabbing his bag of weed. Casey watched as he moved around her and left the room without so much as a word.

Casey blew out a breath and focused on her sister. "Elizabeth Ann McDonald! What has gotten into you lately? Every time I turn around you're into something else! I can't be here to watch you every second of the day!" she said hopelessly. All she wanted to do was sink down to the floor and cry hysterically. First the attack, now this.

Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as everyone called her, got up from the bed and extinguished the roach she was holding. She then grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over the tank top she was wearing before sauntering past her older sister to the kitchen. "Casey," she threw over her shoulder, "I'm not a little kid anymore, and I don't need a babysitter," she said before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.

Casey grabbed the beer out of her hand before she could open it. "Are you crazy? No beer for you, either! Jesus, I told Steph not to bring any more of this shit home. Figures she didn't listen to me," Casey grumbled angrily.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "God, could you _be_ any more of a downer?" she said snottily before flopping on the couch.

Casey fought to keep her cool. They had been on their own for awhile now. Their mother, Nora, had died when Casey was five and Lizzie was one. After that, they lived with their father, who, upon his wife's unexpected death, slowly succumbed to drugs and alcohol. Over the years, the atmosphere in the house deteriorated until it got to the point when their Aunt Fiona had taken them in. Casey and Lizzie lived with her for a few years until, not able to control Lizzie's behavior, Fiona kicked her out. Casey said if Lizzie was going, then she was too. She couldn't have her baby sister out there all alone. And so they had been bouncing from place to place, sleeping on floors and couches between stays at the women's shelter downtown. Casey and Lizzie hated that place, though. Although they meant well, a lot of the other patrons were violent and spiteful, taking in Casey and Lizzie's clothes (which really weren't all that better than theirs) and taunting them.

After a fist fight, Lizzie had again been booted, with Casey again following. Casey was nearing the end of her rope with her little sister. Ever since she turned 11, Lizzie had changed from the sweetest and smartest tomboy you could ever know, to an sullen, angry young girl. Casey winced thinking about it. And now she was using drugs? _Fuck_, Casey thought, running a hand over her face. She flinched as she felt a twinge from where the trucker had hit her.

Lizzie heard a groan from her sister and squinted her eyes, focusing on Casey's face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Casey said nothing and moved past Lizzie into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the tap. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lizzie moved closer. "That doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like somebody hit you. Who was it? If it was Sam, I swear, I'll shoot his ass . . ."

"Liz, stop. It wasn't Sam, OK?" Casey said before moving back into the living room and sitting on the couch. She reached down and removed her heels, gingerly rubbing her feet. Sam was Casey's on-again, off-again boyfriend, although they had been off for quite a while now. She had met Sam while at work, and they had started dating immediately. Sam had a problem with alcohol. When he was sober, he was the sweetest guy ever. When he was drunk, it was a totally different story. They had a few altercations in which Casey told him to leave and never come back. Sam would be gone for a few days before crawling back with his tail between his legs, usually with flowers or something lame like that. Casey had taken him back the first few times, but after the last time, she was done. In a drunken rage, Sam had pushed Casey down, causing her to smack her head hard on the wall, giving her a slight concussion.

Lizzie plopped down next to her sister and looked her over. "Your knees are all scraped up too. God, Casey. What happened?" she asked fearfully. The tough girl act was suddenly gone, replaced with the frightened girl who desperately needed a mother. Casey tried valiantly to fill that role.

If she didn't tell Lizzie, she would bug Casey all night. Casey sighed before beginning. "I was walking home from work and was attacked from behind by this guy," seeing her sister's horrified expression, she quickly added, "He didn't do anything serious, Liz. There was this other guy . . ." her eyes became unfocused at the memory, "He saved me, Liz. He was like my knight in shining armor," she said smiling slightly.

Lizzie took this in, her eyes wide. "Wow. Do you need a doctor or something?"

Casey shook her head no. "I'm fine, Liz. All I want to do is go soak in the tub and then sleep forever." She rose and slowly headed back to the bedroom, peeling off clothes as she went.

Lizzie followed behind her. "Do you want me to start your bath for you?" she asked softly, which made Casey smile gratefully.

"That would be great, sis, thanks," Casey said, sitting on the edge of the bed and glancing over at the ashtray with the roach in it. "Liz," she said, making her sister stop and turn back.

"Yeah?"

Casey motioned with her head to the roach. "I don't want to see you doing that again, you hear me? Don't you remember what happened to Dad when he got mixed up with that shit?"

Lizzie hung her head. "Case, look. I know you probably won't believe me, but tonight was my first time smoking pot. I ran into Bob in the hallway and he invited me to try some, and I, well, I just wanted to try it," she said, not meeting Casey's eyes.

Casey nodded, then added, "Also, you know the rules. No guys allowed in the apartment unless I'm here. And I especially don't want _Bob_ in here. The guy's a creep."

Lizzie frowned. "Case, you're never here. How am I supposed to have a social life if I can never have guys over?"

"Can't you have a social life outside the apartment? Say, at school?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Everyone there is soooo immature. I hate it."

Casey closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She felt an awful headache coming on. "Look, Lizzie, you know I only have these rules to keep you safe. Now promise me you won't let Bob into the apartment anymore. _Promise me_."

Lizzie looked at her a moment before answering. "OK, I promise. But you're no fun!" she said before disappearing down the hall to the bathroom to run Casey's bath.

Casey took a deep breath and laid back on her bed. _What a day!_ she thought before getting up to soak in the tub.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Three: She Works Hard for the Money**

_A few weeks later: _The alarm jolted Casey out of bed and she reached over and smashed down the OFF button. God, she hated mornings sometimes. Groaning, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed, the bare wood floors cold on her feet. She stood up and stretched, feeling something pop in her back. _Aaaah, that's better_, she thought as she threw a glance at Lizzie, who was snoring softly in her sleep. Casey grabbed her work uniform and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower before she would make her sister breakfast and wake her up for school.

A half hour later, she was back in her room, trying in vain to wake Lizzie up. "Lizzie! Time for school! I made breakfast!" Nothing. "Get up, dammit!" Casey yelled.

That did it and Lizzie finally cracked open her eyes. "Geez, what? Can't you give me five more minutes?" she whined, turning over and covering her head with her pillow.

Casey reached over and snatched the pillow away. "Liz, if you don't get up right this instant, I'm gonna jump on the bed and tickle you until you pee your pants."

"You wouldn't," Lizzie said unbelievingly.

"Oh, I would," Casey retorted, a sly smile on her face.

Lizzie's eyes were wide open now, and they searched her sister's face for any signs of kidding. Finding none, she reluctantly got out of bed, grumbling all the way.

"Come on, come on," Casey said as she led Lizzie by the arm to the kitchen, where a plate of scrambled eggs and toast was waiting for her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she continued, making Lizzie snort sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," she said before stuffing her mouth full of food. Even though she grumbled about it, Lizzie wouldn't pass up her sister's cooking. Casey was simply brilliant in the kitchen.

"So, I'm trusting you got your homework done last night like I told you?" Casey asked while pouring herself some orange juice.

"Yes, mom," Lizzie said before thinking. Casey closed her eyes in pain. Lizzie had no memory of their mother, but Casey did – barely.

She shook her head slightly and said, "Liz, I'm just doing what I think mom would want me to do. Because as much as _you think_ you're an adult, you're not. You need looking after and so help me god, I'm going to be the one who does it, got it?" she said forcefully before sitting down opposite her sister.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and Lizzie quickly brushed them away before answering. "Case, I'm sorry I give you so much trouble sometimes. I don't know why I do the things I do . . . but I want you to know, I really do appreciate everything you do for me. And I know the reason you're never here is because you're always working to support me," she choked back a sob before getting up and coming around the table toward Casey. "I love you Casey," Lizzie said hugging her tightly.

Casey's eyes, too, filled with tears, but she didn't bother to brush them away. Instead, she hugged her sister back with all the love she could convey and found her eyes wandering over to the clock on the wall. "Shit!" she said before thinking, making Lizzie jump back.

"What?" Lizzie asked quizzically.

"We're gonna be late if we don't get going! Quick! Throw some clothes on and I'll walk you to the bus stop, OK?" Casey said, grabbing the dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Kay," Lizzie said before racing down the hall to their bedroom.

Later that day, Casey was already at her second job and it was only 2 p.m. Her feet hurt and she felt a cold coming on. Idly, she glanced outside from her spot behind the podium of the restaurant where she worked four times a week as hostess. The sky was threatening rain – again – and the wind was howling, blowing the leaves off the trees and sending them down the street. Casey thought of how another holiday season was fast approaching. She desperately wanted to give Lizzie a good Christmas this year, considering last year she hadn't been able to get her anything, her money going instead to court costs in the custody battle she had with their father, who had insisted he was cleaned up enough to be a good parent to Lizzie. Casey knew better and fought him tooth and nail, eventually helping her sister gain emancipation from their father, who was furious and soon disappeared again into his own world of partying and women.

Casey jumped when she heard the door open and felt a gust of cold wind hit her skin. She focused on the group of guys who had just entered and put a smile on her face. "Hello, how many today?" she asked politely.

"Four, but we're expecting one more," one of the guys answered, smiling at her while openly checking her out.

Casey refrained from _openly_ punching him in the face. "Smoking or non?"

"Non," the guy answered, trying to catch her eye.

She ignored him and said, "Follow me," before turning and leading them further into the restaurant, seating them at a corner booth. "Your server will be with you in a moment. Can I get you some drinks while you wait?" _Be polite, Casey. Just ignore their perverted eyes checking out your tits and ass. Dickheads._

The guys ordered sodas and she turned to get them. She was carrying a tray full of drinks back to the table when she heard the guys yell and noticed them start to wave their arms. "Hey D! Over here!" one of the guys yelled loudly, drawing dirty looks from the other customers.

Instinctively, she turned and came face-to-face with _the guy_ – her rescuer – from a few weeks ago. "Whoa!" he said, his hands coming up to brace himself. "I'm so sorry. I almost made you drop your drinks . . ." he said, his voice fading as he looked up and recognized her. "Casey?" he asked his voice full of wonder.

"Uh, yeah, hi," she said shyly before setting the tray down and handing out the drinks to his friends. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, all business.

He shimmied out of his jacket – _the same leather jacket_ – and scooted in next to his friends. "Yeah, I'll have a Coke," he said, his eyes on her face.

"OK," she said before turning to leave. Why she was so nervous, she didn't know. Maybe it was the way he – her knight in shining armor – was peering at her so intently, as if trying to get inside her head or something. An involuntary shudder passed through her body as she stood at the soda machine filling his drink order. Bracing herself to face him again, she returned to the table and gave him the Coke. "There you go," she said, "Stacy will be right out." Not waiting for a reaction, she quickly made her exit and headed back to the podium, which thankfully, was out of sight of the table where he was sitting. She didn't need him staring at her any more. It was making her feel _weird_.

* * *

She had almost forgotten – _almost_ – that he was there when suddenly he appeared next to her. "Hi," he said, his hands behind his back. Casey resisted the urge to smirk when she noticed he was rocking back and forth on his heels like a little kid.

"Hello," she said noncommittally before returning to her work, which currently was assigning sections to the waitresses on the next shift, which started at 4 p.m.

She could feel his eyes on her as he continued to stand there and say nothing. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Is there something you need?" she asked raising her head to look at him.

His face flushed slightly but his voice was calm as he answered. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime - _Cassandra_." The way he said her whole name made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh, uh, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass," she said, her eyes returning to the paper she was writing on.

Casey could literally feel the disappointment coming off him in waves. It almost made her reconsider, but she strengthened her resolve and stayed resolute. The _last_ thing she needed in her life right now was a man.

He didn't move, though, continuing to hover there and shuffle his feet. Finally he spoke. "OK, then. I'm not gonna push." He took a card out of his pocket and said, "May I borrow your pen?" before grabbing it and scribbling something down. Handing it to her, he said, "Here's my number if you change your mind."

Casey glanced at it. _George Venturi, Attorney At Law_, it read. "You're a lawyer?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

He laughed. "No, that's my dad. Turn the card around."

She did. _Derek, 555-3498_. "Derek," she said, testing it out on her tongue. "Do you always carry around your dad's business cards?"

He smirked. "No, I just keep them around for occasions such as this." Noticing her frown, he sobered up. "Anyway," he continued in a more serious tone, "I'm glad to see you all healed up. You look great, actually," Derek said softly.

Casey couldn't stop herself from blushing and absentmindedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a sure sign of her nervousness. "All thanks to you," she said shyly. Not liking the way he was making her feel, she added, "Well, I need to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again."

Derek stood there looking at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, you too, Casey. Hopefully we'll talk again soon," he said before returning to his friends.

Casey stared after him before tucking the card into her pants pocket. Why she didn't just throw it away, she didn't know. _You know_, her inner voice chided before she pushed it away and got back to work.

* * *

"Dude!" His friend Cory said in his ear.

Derek turned to face him. "What?"

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes! What is your deal?"

He knew what his deal was. He couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Ever since that night, he couldn't get the vision of her face out of his mind. The wounded look in her eyes, the way she carried herself, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders . . .

"Alright. It's obvious you got something on your mind, so I'll just catch ya later, OK?" Cory said before getting up to leave.

"Yeah, sure," Derek said absentmindedly as he sat by himself in the booth. The friends he was with all had places to go, but today was Derek's day off. No work _or_ school, and he was glad of it. He craned his head around trying to catch another glimpse of Casey, but he didn't see her. The woman was in his head now and he was having a hell of a time moving on. He wanted, no,_ needed_, to find out more about this girl who was so elusive and so . . . unaffected by his charms. Usually he had girls all over him, but not her. It was refreshing. The sound of his phone ringing snapped Derek back to the present and he grabbed it off the table and glanced at the display. It was Kendra, the girl he had been casually seeing for a few months. Derek was starting to cool things off, however, due to her whininess and constant discussion about the future and how many kids they were going to have. He was only 19 for crying out loud! He wasn't ready to settle down, especially with her. He opened his phone and pressed TALK. "Yeah?"

"Hi Derek. Where are you?" Kendra wasted no time with pleasantries. The woman wanted to know where he was at all times. _One strike against her._

"Finishing lunch, why?" he asked annoyed.

"Lunch? It's past three o'clock in the afternoon, Derry!"

_Another strike._ "I didn't know there was a time when I _couldn't_ have lunch," he shot back, his eyes still scanning the restaurant for _her_.

He heard Kendra sigh on the other end. "Oh Derek, I was just kidding. But I guess that means you won't be hungry for dinner with me later," she said forlornly.

Derek could imagine her face now: she was probably sticking out her bottom lip in her classic pout expression. In person, he could never say no, but over the phone? Well, that was a different story.

"No, I probably won't, Ken, sorry," he said, not particularly sorry. _I really need to break up with her._

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Derek thought about it. _Well, I could use the opportunity to break it off with her . . . _

"Sure. Do you want me to come over, or do you want to come to my place?"

"Yay!" she screamed into the phone, making Derek wince. "I'll come to your place. I haven't seen your family in awhile," Kendra said happily.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "What time should I expect you?"

"Um, how about 7?"

"Cool. I'll see you then," he said before closing his phone, effectively ending the call.

"Bye, Der-" Yeah, he probably should have waited for her to say goodbye before hanging up on her. _Oh well_.

"See ya later, Case!" a voice from the back yelled, making Derek's head snap up. He quickly grabbed his jacket and put it on before throwing a few bills on the table to cover his check. Heading to the exit, he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey. Not seeing her, he went out the front door and hung out for awhile before getting the idea to go around to the back. _She probably left through the employees' exit_, he thought to himself as he circled the building.

A few minutes later, he found what he thought was the door she would probably leave out of and scanned the area, trying to think where she would be. _Lost her again!_ He thought as his eyes frantically darted around. When another employee came out with a bag of trash, Derek questioned him about Casey, trying to get more information, but the guy was having none of it. "Dude, why should I give you any information about Casey? You could be some sort of stalker or something. In fact, I'm thinking you are since you're hanging around back here by the dumpsters. Why don't you get lost before I call the cops?" he said before going back in.

Derek did feel like a stalker, actually, and he didn't like it. Lifting his wrist, he glanced at his watch before giving up and heading home. He wasn't giving up for good, though. Now he knew where she worked.

* * *

Casey was at the bus stop waiting for Lizzie. She was pacing, antsy that she would be late for her third job, which was cleaning the warehouse on 5th Street. She still had to get home, make sure Liz did her homework and chores, whip up something for them to eat and change before walking a mile to the bus stop and heading uptown to the warehouse. She glanced at her watch again. _What was taking so long?_

Just then, she heard the rumble of the bus's engine as it rounded the corner. As soon as it came to a complete stop, the doors opened and Lizzie bounded down the steps. "Hey Case! What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, not used to having her big sister wait for her.

Casey smiled and threw her arm around her little sister's shoulder. "Can't I walk my little sis home from the bus stop?" Casey asked playfully before ruffling Lizzie's hair.

"Yeah, but you also walked me to the bus stop _this morning_," Lizzie said, glancing sideways at Casey.

"I just miss you, Liz. I want to spend as much time with you as I can," she answered, taking in the beautiful fall day. It had cleared up considerably in the last few hours, and was now bright and sunny, although still pretty breezy.

Lizzie laughed. "Are you sure you're not just checking to see if I'm actually getting on the bus?"

Casey turned to face her sister. "Liz, I'm going to be honest. I don't fully trust you nowadays due to . . . recent events." Seeing Lizzie's scowl, Casey quickly added, "But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't make me regret it, OK?"

"Sure thing, sis," Lizzie said as they walked down the street with their arms around each other.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Four: Flowers from a Friend?**

Derek sighed as he removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He was starving, although he shouldn't be. He just ate a few hours ago at the place where Casey works. _Casey_. The girl who was slowly driving Derek insane. _What is it about her?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. "Hey Smarti," Derek said smiling at his little sister.

"Hey Smerek. How are you today?" she asked sitting on the stool. Derek furrowed his brow at her politeness. _This is different. _

"I'm fine, and yourself?" he decided to continue with the polite act. See, his sister had the biggest imagination of anyone he knew – ever. So, he figured that she was probably in one of her little moods again, maybe trying out new behaviors that weren't as familiar to her as her regular demeanor – which was usually smart-alecky and demanding. Don't misunderstand – Derek loved his sister more than anyone in the world – but he was also aware of her distinct personality traits – manipulating people to get what she wants, the sassy mouth, the over-the-top intelligence – all which blended together to make Marti one of the most unique and entertaining people around. _Probably in the world,_ Derek thought.

"I'm just great, thanks for asking. Today is the first day of the rest of my life," she declared extravagantly, her arms open wide for emphasis.

Derek quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Marti gave him a look like he should already know the answer. "Because," she drew the word out, "I have a boyfriend. My _first_ boyfriend."

Derek choked on his milk and cookies. "Say what now?"

"You heard me. I have a boyfriend. And before you freak out, let me just say that he is a very nice guy who I've been friends with for years," Marti said looking at her brother closely.

Derek stared at his little sis. His little sis – the one who apparently had a boyfriend. _She's only 12 for Christ sakes! _He took a deep breath to calm himself. This could not stand. "So," he said slowly, "If you've known him for years, then I should know him, right?" he asked, examining her face for any lies. He always knew when she was lying. She could fool everyone else, but not him.

"Yes, of course you know him. It's Dimi."

"Dimi? From next door? That Dimi?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" she asked curiously.

Derek didn't have an answer for that. All he knew was the last he was paying attention, Marti and Dimi were two little kids who played cars together – sometimes dolls if Marti whined enough. On second thought, it all fell into place. She probably whined and whined until Dimi gave in. He focused back on his sister. "How long has this been going on?"

"Derek, haven't you been listening? Since today – duh! That's why I said _today_ is the first day of the rest of my life," she looked at him like he was an idiot, and he guessed he was. He wondered if their father had heard about his yet.

"Does dad know?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll tell him when he gets home from work," she stopped and thought for a moment. "Better yet, I'll wait until after dinner, when he's all full and drowsy," she said before sliding off the stool and heading out of the kitchen. "Don't tell him before I do, Derek. I mean it!" she yelled before he heard her ascending the stairs to her room.

Derek turned back around and stared at his plate of cookies. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going unde__r . . ._

Casey heard her roommate Steph singing (badly) in the kitchen. It was irritating her to no end, as she was just trying to relax after 18 hours on her feet. Casey was 18 years old, but some days she felt like she was 80.

_Cause I'm Burnin' Up  
Burnin' Up  
For you baby__ . . ._

"Steph, can you hold it down a little? I'm trying to relax over here!" Casey called. Steph continued to sing, butchering the song that Casey _used_ to like, her hips swaying to the music coming out of her ipod while she made herself a sandwich. Casey tried again. "Steph!" she yelled, this time throwing in an arm wave to try to get her attention. That did it.

Steph pulled the earbuds out. "What?" she asked annoyed. "I was getting my groove on in here!"

Casey rolled her eyes at the term "groove on." Sometimes Steph was a freak. Well, she was a freak all the time actually, but Casey couldn't slam on her too much, since she was letting Casey and Lizzie stay with her for a very low fee of $200/month. Casey just hated it when Steph would bring men home and keep her and Liz awake with loud sex. _But_, Casey thought, _I just have to keep saving my money, and me and Liz will be able to get our own place within a year. I hope.  
_

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Steph standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer from Casey. "I'm sorry, but your terrible singing was giving me a headache," Casey said before thinking.

Steph gave her a dirty look. "Oh, I'm sorry, princess. Not all of us can sing as great as you."

Casey sighed. _Great_. She would have to apologize _again_ to Steph for offending her. It seems like all she and Steph did when they were together was fight_. Probably because her and I have totally different personalities and we should have never moved in here._ She glanced into the kitchen again. Steph had given up trying to have a discussion with Casey and had put her earbuds back in. She was, however, keeping the bad singing to a minimum, instead humming along.

_I'll apologize tomorrow_, Casey thought, getting up and going to bed.

Casey entered the restaurant the next day to find a huge bouquet of flowers on the table behind the podium. _How lovely!_ She thought, seeing her name and grabbing the card. The flowers were a mix of fall favorites – mums, asters and some ferns thrown in for greenage – all in a lovely glass vase. _For the girl I want to get to know better._ The card read. _I hope to have that dinner with you sometime – Derek_.

Casey's head whipped up and she looked around the restaurant quickly, like she was expecting him to jump out at any moment. When he didn't appear before her and yell "Aha!", she calmed down and laughed to herself. What was it about him that made her so nervous? She usually wasn't this bad around guys. _Maybe it was the way they had met_ . . . she thought to herself, remembering that night . . .

"Hey Casey. I see you got your flowers," her manager, Chad, had appeared at her elbow.

She smiled. "Uh, yeah. When did these show up?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. They were here when I got in an hour ago."

Casey nodded, somewhat disappointed. She was curious if Derek had them delivered or if he came by personally. She looked at the card again. It was handwritten, and she recognized it as his scrawl. She remembered from receiving flowers previously, that if a floral shop delivers them, the message is usually typewritten, not penned by hand. She smiled to herself. That means Derek had actually taken the time to go to a store and pick the arrangement out himself before personally writing the message and dropping it off here. The thought made her feel warm inside and she knew she was blushing.

"So, you finally got rid of Sam and found a nice guy, eh?" Chad asked, a small smile on his lips. Casey turned and looked at her manager, who was also her best male friend. He was trying not-so-subtly to wring some information from her.

"You know I got rid of Sam, Chad. He hasn't been around for awhile. As for having a new guy, you're wrong on that," she didn't say any more as she went around him to go punch in. He followed her to the back.

"Come on, Case. Spill. You never tell me anything anymore!" Chad said, pouting.

She laughed at his antics. "Oh, stop being such a drama queen! I swear, you're worse than Lizzie sometimes!"

Her comment made him cringe and he threw his hand over his heart and said dramatically, "I take offense at that. I may be gay, but that doesn't automatically make me a 'drama queen' as you so rudely put it."

Casey finished putting her stuff into her locker and closed it before turning the lock. She moved toward her friend and threw her arms around him. Casey wasn't close to a lot of people. She had trouble trusting them. But Chad had wormed his way into her heart. Without him, she didn't think she would make it some days. "Aw, Chaddie, you know I love you," she said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," he said into her hair. "You're lucky I love you back, or else I wouldn't put up with all your secretive bullshit," he said, a hurt note in his voice.

Casey pulled back and studied his face. "Chad, I'm not keeping anything from you, honest." Well, that wasn't totally the truth. She hadn't told him about the attack or meeting Derek. She wasn't ready to reveal anything about that night. She had her reasons. "The guy who sent these is just someone I met in here yesterday. He asked me out, I told him no and that was that. For me, at least. Obviously he didn't get the message," she said, not looking at him.

When she _did_ chance a look at him, she noticed the tight expression around his lips and the way his skin paled a bit. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

He paused before answering. "Well, you said you met him yesterday, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Well, yesterday when I went to take out the trash, there was this guy hanging around the dumpster. Started asking me about you, trying to get info. I told him to get lost or I would call the cops. I wonder if it's the same guy . . ." he trailed off, a worried look on his face.

Casey's eyebrows hit her hairline. "Well, I guess it could be. Who knows?" In truth, who else could it be? It was too much of a coincidence to be someone else. She felt a fissure of fear along her spine. Derek seemed like a nice, harmless guy, but what if he wasn't? What if he was stalking her or something? She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Chad, seeing her discomfort, moved forward again, grasping her arms with his hands. "Case, don't worry. If that creep comes around again, I'll take care of him, OK?"

Casey looked at her friend skeptically. She knew Chad meant well, but truth be told, he couldn't take care of himself, let alone her if there was such a situation. He was short and pudgy, and the only exercise he did was when he would move between the couch and the refrigerator during commercials. She loved him like a brother, though, and it was the thought that counted. _Until she really needed protection_, she thought morosely. She glanced into Chad's eyes and nodded. "I know you'll look out for me. You always do," she said before heading out to start her shift. It was going to be a long night.

"Psst, Lizzie!" A voice said behind her, causing Lizzie to jump slightly. She turned and glimpsed Bob standing beneath the stairs near the entrance.

She moved a little closer. "What?"

He looked around before answering. "Your sister around?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I got some more stuff. You interested?"

Lizzie looked at him a moment. She remembered a few weeks ago when Casey busted her smoking with him. She hated disappointing her older sister, but that didn't seem to be enough to keep her out of trouble. However, the picture of Casey's stern face appeared in her mind and she found herself shaking her head "no" to his question. "I don't think so, Bob," she said before heading past him to her apartment.

"You scared of your _sister_?" He asked behind her condescendingly.

She ignored him and kept moving. She could feel his eyes burning her back as she unlocked the door and went in, quickly shutting it behind her. _What a creep!_ She thought toeing off her shoes. She was careful to be quiet, as she spied Steph sleeping on the couch. She worked nights, although Lizzie wasn't sure what she did, exactly. She didn't think she wanted to know.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Five: The Joys of Sisterhood**

Derek was sitting at his desk, doodling on a writing pad. _I should be working on that blueprint_, he thought, but made no move to stop what he was doing. He was interning at an architectural firm for a semester in order to gain extra credit toward his degree. Right now, he was attending the local community college in hopes of transferring to a university next year. Derek was still deciding which one he wanted to attend. So between his internship, school and the part-time job he held at the hardware store, he was pretty busy.

He stopped doodling for a moment and chewed on his pen, his eyes gazing out the window. _Casey_ _should have received my flowers by now. I wonder if she likes them? What if she doesn't? What if she thinks I'm pushing too hard? What if . . .?_

"Derek?" A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

He turned and focused on Mae, the junior designer on the project he was supposed to be working on. "Hey," Derek said, subtlely moving his arm over his pad.

"Do you have that blueprint yet for the McConnell project?" She asked, somewhat timidly.

"Uh, not yet, Mae. Can I get it to you in a half hour?"

She shifted her eyes down to his desk, but quickly moved them back up to his face. "Yeah, sure. I'll be in my office," she said unnecessarily before turning around and heading down the hall.

Derek let out the breath he had been holding. _Dammit_! He cursed to himself. _Casey is ruining my life!_ He wanted to be angry at her, but he knew it wasn't _her_ fault. After all, she wasn't the one who was preoccupied with him, it was the other way around. He shook his head to clear it and pulled out the file Mae wanted, vowing to not get distracted for the rest of the day.

Casey was struggling. Walking down the street with her purse, a bag full of clothes (for her two jobs during the day), and the giant vase of flowers was not an easy thing. _At least I'm not wearing heels_, she thought sardonically as she came to the intersection. _Oh well, when I get home I can relax for the night_. She took the few minutes she had before the bus arrived and once again examined the flower arrangement. _Derek really does have great taste_. Smiling to herself, she wondered if he had help or if he picked it out totally by himself. He didn't seem like the type who knew a whole lot about flowers. _How would I know what he's like?_ She didn't know anything about him, except what his name was and that his father was a lawyer. _That's right, Casey. You know nothing about him. So why are you so giddy to be receiving flowers from him?_ She mentally rolled her eyes at the internal voice that always seemed to be there to talk her out of, well, everything. _It's just flowers! It's not like we're pledged to be married or anything!_ _Not yet._ The voice said back to her. "Oh, shut up!" She said to herself, drawing the attention of the old lady standing next to her. Casey flushed and smiled at her. The woman scowled and moved away, leaving Casey there to feel like an idiot. She sighed in relief when she spotted the bus about a quarter mile up the road. _Aaaah, at least I can sit down for a few before the short walk home_.

Half an hour later Casey walked through the door and promptly dropped her stuff on the floor before walking over and setting the arrangement on the kitchen counter. Her arms were killing her from holding everything the whole way home. She ran into Steph in the kitchen, looking like she just woke up. "Morning," Steph mumbled (even though it was 5:30 in the evening), pushing past Casey to make up the sofa bed where she slept. Having an apartment with only bedroom was a pain in the ass, but Casey tried not to be too resentful because when she and Lizzie moved in, Steph had willingly given up her bedroom for them and volunteered to take the couch. "Hey, don't worry about it," she had said, dismissing Casey's concerns. "I'm more of a night owl anyway, you know, in and out. Sleeping out in the living room makes it easier for me to move around without disturbing you." Casey had taken Steph at her word, not because she fully believed that statement, but because she was so desperate for a place to stay that a.) wasn't the women's shelter, b.) wasn't crawling with roaches and rats, and c.) wasn't her father's place.

After chatting with Steph for a few, who raised her brows at the flowers but said nothing, Casey made her way down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom to find Lizzie on her bed reading a book. "Hey Case," she said, lifting her eyes from the page she was reading. "How was your day?"

Casey sighed and plopped on her own bed. "Oh, it was fine. Yours?"

Lizzie directed her gaze to the book again, not able to look her sister in the eye for fear that she would discover her lie. "Oh, it was fine. Same old, same old," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. The last thing Lizzie needed was for Casey to find out that she had been sent to detention _again_ for fighting. One more incident and she would be suspended, and Lizzie knew that her sister had enough to worry about without having to deal with that.

Casey examined her sister's face, knowing that she wasn't being totally truthful with her. "So," she said as casually as she could, "Bob hasn't been around, has he?"

Lizzie couldn't help but snort with laughter. "No, Case. I've seen him lurking in the hall a few times, but I've followed your rule and he hasn't been here."

Casey mentally breathed a sigh of relief. There was something about Bob that gave Casey the creeps. More than just his unwillingness to take no for answer, or the fact that he was in his late 20s and still lived with his mom, even more than his not having a job. Whatever it was, it put her on edge and was another reason that she couldn't wait to get out of here and get a place of her own for her and Lizzie. _Hopefully in a better neighborhood_, Casey thought looking at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and felt her eyelids close . . .

"Casey! Wake up!" Lizzie's voice rang above her, causing Casey to snap her head up from the bed where she apparently fell asleep.

"Wha . . .? What is it, Liz? Are you OK?" Casey's overprotective side immediately jumped to the surface and she pushed herself to her elbows and focused on her sister, who was standing in front of her, looking not distressed, but excited.

Lizzie smirked and put her hands on her hips. "I can't wait anymore. Spill it. Who got you the flowers?"

Casey groaned and lay back on the bed. She _so_ did not want to deal with this right now. "What are you talking about, Liz?"

Her sister chuffed with impatience. "Uh, I'm talking about the huge arrangement of flowers on the kitchen counter, smart ass."

Casey opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her little sister's language. Lizzie, however, didn't change her expression and was now tapping her foot waiting for an answer. "Do you have a boyfriend that you've been keeping from me?"

This made Casey laugh. "Keeping from you? You're hilarious, Liz," she said, sitting up now and rubbing her eyes. She felt like death warmed over. Taking naps during the day always put her out of sorts, and now she was worried that she would be up all night.

"You know what I mean. Tell me!" Lizzie said, stomping her foot now like a child.

Casey rose from the bed and moved around Lizzie, stripping off her work clothes and pulling on a pair of gray sweat pants and white t-shirt. Flipping her long hair out of the shirt, she turned to face her sister. "It's no big deal. Just some guy I met at work who asked me out. I said no, but he's apparently not getting it," Casey said, heading out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Oh yeah, the order of mozzarella sticks that she had shared with Chad on break earlier.

Lizzie followed close behind her, firing off one question after another. "Really? What does he look like? Is he hot? What's his name? Why did you say no? You know you haven't had a date in like . . ."

Casey turned and put her hand up to stop Lizzie's interrogation. "Liz, stop. I said it's no big deal. End of discussion," she said, opening the refrigerator and searching for something to make for dinner. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 8 p.m. "Dammit Liz! It's 8 o'clock! How come you didn't wake me up? We still haven't had dinner!" Casey continued to grumble to herself as she pulled out some ground beef and set about making spaghetti with meat sauce.

"I'm sorry, Case. But you fell asleep so fast, and you looked really comfortable – I didn't want to wake you up. I figured you had the night off, so why not? Besides, I already ate. I made myself a sandwich," Lizzie said, leaning on the counter.

Casey stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister. She hated that Lizzie had to make her own dinner. Casey always strove to be as normal a family as she could make it. And that included making a dinner that the both of them could sit down to. She felt wrong that on one of her rare nights off she fell asleep and Lizzie had to make do on her own. Casey set the skillet down and suddenly felt tears in her eyes. _Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?_ She wondered, hanging her head and turning around before Lizzie could notice.

"Case?" Her sister's voice said behind her. "It's OK. You deserve a _real_ night off – no working, cooking, or cleaning. You may think that I can't take care of myself, but I _can_ make myself something to eat. And I did. No biggie, OK?" Casey could hear the pleading in her sister's voice and it made her want to cry even more. Most of the time she felt like a royal failure in the caretaker department. And this just proved it.

She bristled when she felt Lizzie's arms go around her from behind, circling her waist. Lizzie wasn't quite as tall as Casey yet, so her voice rumbled against the middle of Casey's back when she spoke. "Casey, you're too hard on yourself. You need to relax and enjoy life, before you wake up one day and realize you're 90 years old and have never had any fun. Or you give yourself a heart attack by the age of 20. You don't want that, do you?"

In spite of her melancholy mood, Casey had to snicker. Lizzie may be only 14 years old, and she may get in trouble a lot, but there were times when she was wise beyond her years. It only made Casey love her more. Casey turned in her sister's arms and hugged Lizzie tightly to her chest. "I love you so much, Liz. I hope you know that," she said in her hair.

"I know, I know. It's why you're such a drag," Lizzie drawled, making Casey laugh loudly. She pulled back from Liz and looked around the kitchen. Knowing that her sister had already eaten made Casey not want to bother cooking for herself. But she was starving. Already thinking, she headed for her purse and opened her wallet, checking to see how much cash she had. _Thirty dollars_ . . . she mused to herself.

"Hey Liz," Casey said, turning to her sister, who was grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. "Are you too full to split a pizza with me?" She knew that Lizzie would not turn down at least one piece of pizza, especially if it had pepperoni and green olives, which were her favorite.

Lizzie's eyes lit up, but her voice remained casual as she said, "Depends. Are you getting it from Mario's?" she asked, referring to the pizzeria up the street.

"You bet," Casey said smiling.

Lizzie did the little happy dance that she always broke out when something went her way or she got something she wanted. "Oh yeah, I am so in," she said happily, making Casey smile even wider.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**OK. Here we go with the underlined text denoting Casey's skeptical inner voice. Her not-so-skeptical voice, as well as others' thoughts, are in regular italics.**

**Chapter Six: A Date?**

Casey was sitting on the couch nervously fingering the business card in her hand. She had gone back and forth for a half an hour with herself about whether or not to call Derek and thank him for the flowers. She knew that was the right thing to do, she just didn't want to encourage his pursuit of her. Nice guy that he seemed to be (and cute too!), she just didn't want to get involved with anyone at the moment. Sighing, she muttered to herself before picking up the phone and dialing the number that Derek had scribbled on the back.

It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello?"

Casey inadvertently shivered upon hearing his voice in her ear. "Uh hi. Is this Derek?" _How stupid can you sound?_

"That's me," he said amiably.

"Um, it's Casey. How are you?" she asked quickly, trying not to hyperventilate. _Geez! It's not like you've never talked to a guy on the phone before!_

"Casey!" His voice said warmly. "I was hoping you would call." On his end, Derek mentally slapped himself, not wanting to sound too eager.

"Yes, well, I wanted to thank you for the lovely flowers. You didn't have to do that," she said, picking at a loose thread on the couch.

Derek chuckled in her ear. "I know I didn't. I wanted to. I just wish I knew what your favorite flower is, but since I didn't, I just picked what was in season." _No, that doesn't sound gay at all,_ he thought derisively.

Casey swallowed. Suddenly her throat was very dry. "Well, you did a great job." There was silence on the line and Casey felt her face flush even though she was alone in the apartment. "So . . . that's all I wanted to say, so I should let you go . . ."

"Wait!" his voice said quickly, making Casey jump a bit.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have you reconsidered my offer to take you to dinner?" he asked, his voice low.

Casey closed her eyes. She _so_ didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she just couldn't deal with this right now. "Um, actually no, Derek. I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on in my life right now and I can't get involved with anyone. But I appreciate the offer." She didn't know what else to say, and a feeling of sadness swept over her.

"It's OK. I understand," he said in her ear softly.

Casey imagined him sitting there, his brow furrowed, maybe running his hand through his longish-hair. He really _was_ a nice guy . . . what would be the harm in going for coffee or something? It's not like they would have to get married. She made up her mind and said, "Well, I could probably go for coffee or something. That is, if you would want to." She held her breath and waited for his reaction.

Derek struggled to appear nonchalant. "I can do coffee. When would be good for you?" He was hoping as soon as possible, as the need to see her was increasing every day.

He heard her take a breath before answering. "How about tomorrow? I don't have to work."

Derek noted that tomorrow was Sunday and smiled. That could definitely work. He would hang with the family for awhile in the early afternoon, and now that Kendra was no longer in the picture (unwillingly on her part), he had the whole rest of the day to spend with Casey . . . hopefully. "That sounds great. Where would you like to meet and what time?"

"How about the same place we went before?" Casey didn't want to mention what happened that night _before_ they went to the coffee shop. She was still dealing with the aftereffects of that.

"Sounds good. What time?" Derek repeated, getting more excited by the minute.

"Um, how about three o'clock? Does that work for you?" she asked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth and already second-guessing her decision to meet him.

"I'll be there," he said, and the tone of his voice made her skin tingle.

They hung up and Casey flopped back on the couch and blew out a breath. _What had she gotten herself into?_

Derek hung up the phone and jumped up to do a happy dance. "I'm gonna seeee her, I'm gonna seeee her," he sang to himself as he did the cabbage patch.

His sister Marti chose that moment to walk by his open bedroom door. She stopped abruptly and gaped. "Uh, Derek? Why are you dancing by yourself?"

He whipped around and felt his face burn. Thinking quickly, he said, "Marti, Marti, Marti. Someone as cool as me has to keep his dance moves up to date."

Marti surprised him by laughing out loud. "Yeah, Derek, that's why you're doing a dance from like 10 years ago!" she choked out between giggles.

He scowled. "Whatever. Don't you have something to do?" he asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

She straightened up from bending over laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm heading to Dimi's. We're going to the movies," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Derek's eyebrows rose. "The movies? You're not going alone, are you?" he was thinking of the two of them in the dark movie theatre, alone, with no one to supervise them. That was not good.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, we're not going alone. A whole bunch of people are going. It's like a group date," she said waving her hand in the air.

Derek bit his lip and nodded. "Oh, well I guess that's OK."

Marti quirked an eyebrow at him. "Derek, I don't need _your_ permission to go out. You're not my father, remember?"

He pursed his lips in annoyance. How come she couldn't see that he was doing nothing but looking out for her? "I know, I know. Geez, so sue me for being a concerned big brother why don't ya." He said before turning away from her and shuffling things around on his desk. The fact that she was growing up was not sitting well with Derek.

He heard her sigh dramatically. A moment later, he jumped when he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Oh, Smerek," she said, lapsing into her childhood nickname for him, "I know you're just looking out for me. And I appreciate it, really I do. It's just that sometimes you go overboard, is all," she finished, laying her head against his back.

He let out a breath and turned in her arms, his own coming up around her. He laid his head on top of hers and inhaled her shampoo, which was some fruity concoction. He moved and pressed a kiss on the part of her hair. "Marti, I just want the best for you. I'm sorry if I'm cramping your style. I just can't help myself. Forgive me?" he asked, lifting his head and moving back so she could see him giving her his best "puppy dog" face.

She breathed deeply and rolled her eyes. "God, Derek, you know I can never resist that face. Just back off a little, OK?"

Derek nodded his head. "Will do, sis." He paused a moment before asking jokingly, "Are you sure you don't need a chaperone for the movies?" before ducking out of the way of her hand, which was aiming for his head. He laughed and ran past her, with her chasing him down the stairs.

Downstairs they encountered their father, who was flitting around the kitchen, no doubt whipping up one of his "masterpieces" which usually wasn't a masterpiece at all. Usually it was a piece – of crap. "Hey dad, I'm heading out to the movies, I'll be back in a couple of hours," Marti said, grabbing her coat from the rack.

Their father, George, turned and looked at his daughter. "Will you be home for dinner? I'm making something special," he said in a singsong voice.

Marti looked at the watch on her wrist. "Uh, I think so. Although I don't know how hungry I'll be after filling up on popcorn and candy."

George snorted. "Well, that's easy. Don't fill up on popcorn and candy," he said with an air of finality.

Marti muttered something before heading out the door, leaving Derek and George alone in the kitchen. Derek sat on a stool and silently watched his father search through the pantry and take out what looked like all the spices they had. He then proceeded to add the spices to a big pot that was boiling on the stove. Derek gulped, wondering what his father was cooking up. He idly wondered if he should take some Pepto Bismol _before_ he ate. "So Derek," his father's voice shook him out of his thoughts, "how are things?"

Derek watched as his father stirred in what looked like dirt into the pot. He shuddered before answering. "Pretty good. You?"

George's shoulders shrugged. "Same. Work is pretty crazy, but other than that, it's been pretty quiet."

Derek nodded silently. "Pretty quiet" meant that there had been no word from his mother – George's wife – since she left them four months ago. His parents' marriage had been on the rocks for years – ever since _that night_. Things finally came to a head and she had packed her clothes and said she needed time to work things out. That was basically the last they had heard from her, other than a few phone calls to the kids. Derek, Marti and their brother Edwin had been confused, to say the least, and didn't understand why their mother had to totally disappear from their lives too. They understood that their parents needed some time apart – they actually thought it was a good thing for them to separate, seeing as all they did was fight when they were together anyway. But Derek knew what his younger siblings didn't – that their mother was having a hard time dealing with what had happened to her, and she was pushing her husband and kids away in the meantime. Derek didn't know when he would see his mother again, and frankly, the hurt of her leaving had lessened, and had given way to concern for her welfare. She was out there, all alone, living god-knows-where, without her family to help take care of her. Derek only hoped that she was safe.

He whipped his head up at his father's voice. "Derek? You OK?" his father asked while holding a spatula in one hand and a cucumber in the other.

Derek fought the urge to laugh. Since his wife left, George had jumped into her role of being the main cook – often just opening the refrigerator and throwing odds and ends into a pot and cooking everything into some sort of soup from hell. He was also fond of casseroles – anything that he could just throw together and call a meal. Unfortunately, that led to many nights of heartburn for Derek and he wasn't sure how much more his stomach could take. God forbid, he might have to start cooking himself! His eyes moved up and he noticed that his father was waiting for a response. "What?"

"I asked if you were OK. You looked kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Derek shook his head. "Nah, just a bit tired is all."

George nodded and turned around to stir his hellish-smelling creation. "How's work going for ya?"

Derek picked at a piece of food that was crusted on the island. "It's going well. I told you that they said I would have a job after my internship is over, right?"

His dad nodded. "Yeah, you did. That's great news, Derek. I'm proud of you, son," he said, turning and throwing a smile at him.

Derek smiled back. "Thanks Dad. I appreciate it."

They chatted for awhile longer until the conversation petered out and Derek rose to leave. "How much longer until dinner is ready?" he asked, dreading it.

"Uh, I'm thinking about an hour or so. I have to make sure these veggies get cooked all the way through," his father said while stirring.

"What is it exactly that you're making?" Derek hated to ask.

"It's called George Venturi's Awesome Vegetable Soup," he said, looking proud of himself. "I put some extra ingredients in it, you know, to personalize it."

"Aha," Derek said, moving back and fighting the urge to run for his life. "Well, I can hardly wait to taste it," he said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "I'll be in my room if you need me," he said before heading up the stairs.

"OK!" his father yelled before Derek heard a small crash. "Dammit!" George swore, making Derek fearful. He didn't ask what happened before heading into his room and shutting the door. He had all day and night to mull over tomorrow's meeting with Casey, and his pulse sped up with just the thought of her. _I have it bad_, he thought with a small smile on his face as he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Real bad._

Meanwhile, Casey was at home cleaning when Lizzie came back from hanging at her friend's house. "Hey Liz, how's Sarah doing?" she asked while dusting the TV.

"She's fine," Liz answered vaguely before heading back to the bedroom. This gave Casey reason to pause, but she quickly pushed the thought away, too caught up in her own mind.

Later that night, Casey was up watching a movie on TV when Steph came stumbling in with a guy in tow. She stopped when she spotted Casey sitting on the couch. "Oh hi, Case. I didn't know you'd still be up," she said, tottering on her high heels.

Casey fought the urge to smirk. "I couldn't sleep, but if you need me to leave, I will." She really didn't want to, Lizzie was already in the bedroom sleeping, and Casey didn't want to risk waking her up by turning the light on so she could read or something. All she knew was that she was wide awake for some reason. _Some reason, right. You know why you're awake! You're thinking about the date with Derek tomorrow!__ Am not! __Are too!__ Whatever, I just slept in too late this morning, that's all. __You just keep telling yourself that, missy._

"Uh, Case?" Steph said, causing Casey to shift her eyes back to her roommate.

"Yeah?" she asked a bit snarkily, making Steph's eyes narrow slightly.

"I asked if it was OK to give us some privacy," Steph said, seemingly not affected by her "date's" arms around her from behind, his hands squeezing her tits.

Casey looked away. "Uh no. Suddenly I'm really tired," she said before hastily getting up and moving to the bedroom.

By the time she was in bed, she could already hear the telltale sounds of sex coming from the living room. Casey wondered how much the guy was paying for it before she turned over and put the pillow over her head to drown out the noise.

An hour later, Casey still couldn't sleep. She turned over again and stared at the ceiling, seeing designs that she knew weren't really there. Sighing, she sat up in bed and glanced over at Lizzie, who was sound asleep, her breathing deep and even. Casey softly got out of bed and went to the door, pressing her ear against it and listening for anything from the other side. Hearing nothing, she cracked the door open and peeked out. Slowly, she exited the bedroom and headed down the hallway. She faltered when she glimpsed the top of Steph's head against the back of the couch, but upon closer inspection, Casey determined that she was alone and continued out into the living room.

Rounding the couch, she found Steph sprawled out, her company obviously no longer in the apartment. Steph's eyes were closed and Casey moved forward and grabbed the remote, turning the TV down a bit and flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch at that late hour.

Hearing the TV change, Steph opened her eyes and straightened herself out. "Hey Case," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Casey answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She wasn't really, but she knew it was what she should say.

"That's OK. I needed to wake up anyway. I still have my work clothes on," Steph said, motioning to herself. Tonight, her outfit consisted of tight black leggings and a super-tight white sweater, which looked like it was on inside out. As usual, her face was heavily covered with make up and her hair was so teased it looked like a rat's nest. Casey had no idea how she combed that out enough to wash it. She didn't want to know, actually.

"Do you mind if I stay up for awhile? I can't get to sleep for some reason," Casey said, hoping that tonight would be the night when Steph wasn't a total bitch.

Steph stretched catlike, her mouth open wide in a yawn. "No, that's OK. I'm really not ready to go to sleep anyway."

Casey nodded but said nothing, focusing on the movie, which had Clint Eastwood in it. He was shooting some people, but then again, didn't he do that in all his movies?

"Case, have you thought any more about coming out with me again?" Steph asked as she ripped her sweater over her head, leaving only a skimpy lace bra underneath.

Casey averted her eyes. "Uh, not really. Why?"

Steph shrugged. "Well, I just think you didn't give it a chance. I mean, only going out once, well, you need more than that to make up your mind, don't ya think?" she asked, now pulling off her leggings. She wasn't wearing underwear and Casey wished she were a little more modest. Casey didn't need to see that.

"I don't think I have what it takes to be out there doing what you do," Casey said, her eyes not meeting her roommate's.

Steph pulled on a pair of sweatpants – still no underwear – and sat down next to Casey. "Case, if you want I can stroll with ya, you know, until you feel more comfortable."

Casey thought about that. Her "strolling" was what got her into trouble a few weeks before. If it wasn't for Derek, well, she didn't know what would have happened. She rubbed her face with her hand. "I have to think about it, Steph. I mean, I'm keeping up OK with bills right now, so I don't think I have to do that."

Steph nodded. "Well, just let me know, Case. You don't have to hook up with a handler. You can do freelance, therefore keeping everything you earn instead of having to share. I know you'd do great," she said, moving to the bathroom, no doubt to scrub her face clean of all the warpaint.

Casey sat there thinking about Steph's words. At one time she was so desperate for cash that she had actually considered her offer. And look how that turned out. No, she wasn't going to go that route again if she could help it. She just hoped that she could continue to get enough hours at all her jobs to keep her and Lizzie from living on the street.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Seven: Conversation and a Stroll**

He was already there when she walked into the coffee shop. Derek smiled widely when he caught sight of her. Like a gentleman, he rose and helped her off with her coat.

"Thank you," she murmured, sliding in the booth across from him. He looked handsome in a dark blue pullover sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. His hair, as always, looked purposely "messy" and Casey had no doubt that he worked to make it look as such.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me," Derek said somewhat formally. He didn't want to come on strong, for he felt that communicating with Casey was similar to trying not to spook a deer in the forest. You never knew when she would run off.

"Well, I figured I couldn't turn down the guy who saved me," Casey said with a small smile on her face.

Derek tried not to stare openly at her, but she was so beautiful that he had a hard time. Today she was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a white hoodie over it. Her hair was down, except for a few pieces around her face that were clipped back. Derek didn't know much about make-up, but he knew that she wasn't wearing a lot of it. It looked like she was only wearing lip gloss and maybe some mascara. She was the type of girl who could wake up and go and still be the most beautiful woman in the room. Derek loved that about her.

"So . . ." her voice broke into his thoughts. "How are you?" she asked, her fingers picking at the placemat in front of her.

"I'm good," Derek answered, suddenly unsure of himself. "You?"

"Same," she said, her eyes down. She didn't know why she always felt so uncertain around him, but she didn't like it. Casey was used to shutting guys down and not feeling a thing about it. With Derek it was different. There was still a part of her that didn't want to get involved with anyone, but something about him attracted her. _No doubt the fact that he rescued me, _she thought.

"So, tell me about yourself," Derek said, his gaze intense.

Casey shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want to know?" She was hoping that he wouldn't launch into a grand inquisition. That always made her leery.

"Well, I assume you live around here . . .?" Derek trailed off, waiting for her answer.

She smiled. "Yes, I do." But she offered nothing more.

_Okay . . .,_ he thought. "Do you live alone?" he tried again.

"No, I live with a co-worker and my sister," Casey answered, taking a sip of the water in front of her.

"Oh, you have a sister? Is she older or younger than you?" Derek could talk family if it meant getting to know more about this fascinating creature in front of him.

Casey sighed. "She's younger, but thinks she knows it all," her eyes distant, no doubt thinking of said sister.

"Oh yeah, I know all about that. I have a younger sister too. She's great, though. I would do anything for her and she knows it," he said with a slight laugh.

Casey smiled at the affection in his voice. She liked families that were close, unlike her own. The whole of her family was just her and Lizzie. "My sister knows how to push my buttons also," she agreed, starting to feel a little more at ease. _This isn't so bad._

"So what do you like to do, _Cassandra_?" he asked, not realizing that the use of her full name and the way he said it made her skin tingle.

Casey took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was feeling suddenly short of breath, but she had to get control of herself. "I like to do a lot of things. I like to read, watch movies – but only ones that have happy endings – I like to dance, and take pictures, and be with friends . . ." she stopped at the look on Derek's face. "What?" she asked self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked, brushing her hand over her skin.

Derek snapped out of his reverie. "What? Oh, no, I'm sorry. I was just enjoying watching you talk is all. I think you're fascinating," he said deeply.

"You think I'm fascinating," she said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. "Wow, you must not get out much."

This made Derek laugh. "Why do you say that?"

Casey shrugged. "Because I think I'm a pretty boring person."

"Oh, I doubt that," he said, his eyes caressing hers.

She felt her mouth go dry and took another sip of water. "So, are you hungry? I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm starving," she said, grabbing the menu in front of her.

Derek was surprised. He was under the impression that they were just here for coffee and not a meal. A meal meant that they would spend more time together while they ate, which made him happy. He wasn't hungry, however, having had a big lunch just a few hours before. But he was more than happy to watch her eat – hell, he would be happy watching her do anything – take out the garbage, clean a bathroom, whatever. "Um, I actually already ate, but please, feel free to get something," he said, hoping she would take his advice. She looked like she needed to put on a few pounds.

Casey hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to eat in front of him if he wasn't also eating. Her stomach, however, made its desires known with a loud rumble. Derek smiled, and she blushed. "OK," she said, waving the waitress over.

* * *

Lizzie was bored. With Casey out doing god-knows-what (she was very vague about where she was going), and Steph sleeping on the couch (and snoring loudly), Lizzie was about to go crazy. She had no real friends, seeing as she had only been attending the school she was now at for a few months, and there were no other kids her age in the apartment building. The only person she really knew besides Casey and Steph was Bob, and Casey explicitly forbid Lizzie from hanging with him. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her though, right? _She smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

A half hour later, Derek watched as Casey demolished a club sandwich and chips. She had quickly gotten over her fear of eating in front of Derek and was attacking her food with gusto. Derek thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. It always bothered him when women were self-conscious about eating in front of men. He liked a woman who wasn't afraid to dig in and enjoy herself. He was a big fan of food, and the woman he wanted to end up with better be too.

"Ugh, I am so full," Casey said, pushing her plate away. She caught Derek's eye. "I usually don't eat that much, really."

He laughed. "Case, don't worry about it. It's obvious you were hungry. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I think it's cute," he said before thinking. He hoped he wasn't coming on too strong.

Casey raised her brows but said nothing, instead wiping her mouth with her napkin. She glanced at her watch. She really should get home to Lizzie, who was probably climbing the walls from boredom by now. "Well, I hate to eat and run, but I really need to go," she said, motioning for the check.

The waitress came and dropped the check on the table, but Derek grabbed it before Casey got a hand on it. "Let me get this."

Casey shook her head. "No, that's OK. I didn't come here expecting to get a free lunch."

Derek smiled. "I know that. I want to."

His sincere look made Casey relent. "OK. Well, thanks. That's very nice of you."

His eyes sparkled. "You're welcome." They smiled at each other until the waitress returned to take the money.

"Can I walk you home? It's a nice day," Derek said, hoping she would agree. He was loath to part company with her just yet.

Casey looked unsure for a moment, but seemed to accept it. "Uh, sure. That would be nice."

They rose and Derek helped Casey with her coat. Together they walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Lizzie was already regretting coming here. She watched as Bob loaded his pipe with marijuana. He lit it and took a deep drag before handing it to her. She shook her head. "No thanks."

Bob exhaled and raised his eyebrows. "Why not? Isn't that why you came here?"

Lizzie refrained from rolling her eyes. "No. I came here because I had nothing else to do." Damn, her life was boring.

He inhaled again and held it before exhaling yet again. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad you're here," he said wagging his eyebrows at her.

Lizzie shifted uncomfortably. "So, where's your mom?"

He waved his hand in the air. "Probably at the bar getting drunk."

"Oh," she said, not knowing what to say to that. She let her eyes roam around the apartment. It was in even worse shape than theirs. Every available space was covered in dirt and clutter, and the place had a smell to it that indicated that either something had died, or their toilet was backed up. She rose to leave.

"Where you going?" He said, his eyes squinting through the haze of smoke.

"I'm gonna head home. Casey will probably be there soon, and she'll kill me if she knew I was here."

Bob laughed. "I can't believe you're afraid of your _sister_," he said mockingly.

Lizzie felt a flash of anger. "I'm not afraid of her! I just don't feel like getting into an argument with her about it."

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you come back when you want to be a grown up," he sneered at her.

Lizzie huffed out a breath and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Derek and Casey were standing on the stoop of the apartment building. "Well, this is it," Casey said, turning toward him.

Derek smiled. "So, now I know where you live," he said jokingly.

Casey felt a flash of fear before it passed quickly. _Not __all__ men are like Sam._ "Well, you know the building but you don't know the apartment number," she retorted with a smile. The more time she spent with him the better she felt. Which in and of itself would usually concern her, but she felt none of that with him.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he pressed, his eyes on hers.

Casey thought for only a split second. "It's 2B."

Derek smiled widely. "2B, got it," he paused and added, "may I have your phone number? You know, in case I feel the need to watch a beautiful woman eat?" _What the hell does that mean?_ He thought to himself.

She laughed then, a musical sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He could _so_ get used to that. "I actually don't have a cell phone at the moment, but I tell you what, I still have your number, so I'll call you, OK?"

Derek felt like jumping up and down. "Will you really call me?" he asked before thinking. _Oh, smooth, dude, real smooth_.

Casey's eyes were warm. "I said I would and I will."

Derek couldn't ask for anything more. Well, he could ask _when_, but he didn't want to push it. "OK, I'll take that," he said. "Well, Casey, I had a great time hanging out with you and I hope we can do it again," he said with a slight bow.

Casey blushed. "Thanks. I had a nice time too, and thanks again for paying."

"It's no problem, really," Derek said softly, wanting so much to kiss her, but not having the guts.

She surprised him by moving forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good day, Derek," she said before going inside, leaving him to stand there holding his cheek like an idiot.

He walked back to his car already thinking about the next time he could see her again.

Casey walked in to find Steph still crashed out on the couch. She snorted in disgust and headed for the bedroom. Inside, Lizzie was lying on her bed reading a book.

"Do you have your homework all done for tomorrow?" Casey said, not wasting any time nagging her sister.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, boss. It's all done."

Casey heaved out a breath and sat on her bed. She was feeling drowsy from the big meal she had.

"So where were you?" Lizzie asked, her eyes curious. Casey rarely ever went out without Lizzie, and she never _not_ told her where she was going. Her big sister's vagueness was piquing her interest.

"Oh, well, I just took a walk. You know, it's such a nice fall day that I wanted to take advantage of it," Casey said, getting up and moving around, obviously nervous.

"Uh huh," Lizzie said not believing her for one minute.

Casey ignored her and continued to tidy up around the room. Lizzie sighed and didn't push it, too wrapped up in trying to keep her own secrets.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight: Secrets and Lies**

Winter had come with a vengeance. Casey looked out the window of the restaurant from her spot behind the podium. The snow was coming down hard now, quickly covering the pavement and no doubt making the streets slick. _If I had a car I would be worried_, Casey thought. She sighed and turned at the sound of someone behind her. Chad was there looking outside with a scowl on his face. "Well, that's just great," he said pouting. "I'm gonna freeze my ass off walking home."

"You and me both, buddy," Casey replied.

Chad nodded in commiseration. "Why do we live in Canada again?"

Casey shrugged. "Because we're dumbasses?"

Chad barked out a laugh. "That must be it." After a moment he got an excited look on his face. "I know! Why don't you, me and Lizzie pack up and move to Florida? Just picture it: we could get a job at a country club by day and party every night!" He threw his arm over Casey's shoulders. "You could get yourself a lonely retiree for a sugar daddy and I could find myself a nice Latin houseboy . . ."

Casey laughed and shrugged out of his grip. "Gross, Chad, too much information . . ."

"Hey! I get lonely too, you know," Chad said with a mock-hurt look on his face.

Casey snorted. "Save it and let me get back to work," she said, pushing him back toward his office.

"Work, what work?" he whined. "Everything's already done. This place is deader than a doornail – as usual – and I'm terrified that the owner's gonna come in and fire my ass because business is so bad."

Casey's smile left her face and she studied her best friend. He really did look worried. Hell, _she_ was worried. Business had dropped off sharply the last few months and Casey knew that business was bad everywhere. Places all over town were shutting down and everybody knew someone who had been laid off or downsized. She shuddered at the thought. The hours at her third job had already been cut and she was expecting to be let go any day now. She didn't know what she was going to do then. _I'm never going to save up enough money to get me and Liz a place of our own,_ she thought dismally.

"Hey, it'll be OK," Chad said in her ear. "I'm sorry for freaking you out with my whining."

Casey shook her head. "I'm fine. I just _really_ want to get out of Steph's place. I've about had it with her."

Chad scrunched his face in disgust. "Why you even moved in with her is beyond me. I told you you would be better off staying with me at my mom's."

Casey frowned. "Chad, how many times have we had this conversation? I wouldn't feel right mooching off you and your mom."

Chad crossed his arms in righteous indignation. "Well, at least you wouldn't have to put up with being exposed to nasty sex all the time."

Casey couldn't argue with that. She sighed before saying "I know."

The past few weeks had been hard on Casey – and Lizzie. Casey had been trying to work as many hours as she could at her jobs, meaning that Lizzie was left to fend for herself even more than usual. In the past two weeks alone, there had been messages left on Steph's answering machine from Lizzie's school concerning her behavior. Casey even had to go to speak with the principal to keep Lizzie from being suspended. After that, and a screaming match between the two sisters, Casey had grounded Lizzie, telling her that she was basically a hostage for the next week. Lizzie had screamed and cussed, calling Casey every name in the book, and when that didn't work, she had cried, and when _that_ didn't work, she resorted to the silent treatment, which lasted for days. Lizzie was just now starting to speak with her again.

Casey was also dealing with Steph and her "job," walking in on her more than once in the act of pleasuring some desperate guy, or in some cases, girl. Casey almost packed up and moved out the day she walked in on Steph and two guys in the living room, one guy doing her from behind while she sucked the dick of the other. Casey stood in the doorway, her eyes wide, her mouth sputtering. "Oh, uh, I'm so sorry, I . . ."

The dick popped out of Steph's mouth and she turned toward Casey. "Do you mind?" Steph said snottily. The guy behind her slowed but continued to pump. His eyes, however, were raking over Casey's body in a creepy way.

Casey felt like throwing up. She wondered where Lizzie was and panicked. This wasn't right, exposing her little sister to shit like this. She clenched her jaw and moved past them toward her room. "Carry on. I didn't see anything," she said as she walked briskly down the hall. She opened the door to find Lizzie on the bed listening to music. Casey slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, trying to compose herself.

Lizzie noticed her and sat up in her bed, taking the ear buds out of her ears. "Hi," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hi," Casey said looking everywhere but at Lizzie.

Casey's nervousness made Lizzie laugh. "I guess I don't have to wonder about what Steph does for a living now, huh?"

Casey rubbed a hand over her face and suddenly felt very exhausted. "God, Liz, I'm so sorry. I never should have brought us here."

Lizzie giggled, finding the whole situation funny. "Don't worry about it, sis. I've learned to block it out," she said, motioning to her ear buds.

Casey sighed and sat down on her bed. "I know, but you shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to worry about walking in on some orgy in your own house. It's not right!" Casey said, her voice rising slightly.

"Shhhh!" Lizzie said, waving her hand toward the door. "You don't want them to know we're talking about them, do you?"

Casey waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, who cares! They're too busy going at it to notice anyway."

Lizzie nodded but said nothing, instead changing the subject. "So, how long do you think we're stuck in here? Cuz I'm starving."

Casey groaned and lay back on her bed. "I don't know, hopefully not long."

Lizzie sighed and put her ear buds back in.

Casey lay in silence for awhile and thought about her life. This was _so_ not what she wanted for herself – or her sister. She had hopes and dreams, and none of it included this. Her mind went over everything in her life and an image of Bob entered her mind. She shuddered in distaste. He had been coming on strong lately. One day earlier in the week, he had scared the crap out of her by sneaking up on her by the mailboxes. She swore that he hung around under the stairs just waiting for her to come home. "Casey, Casey, Casey," he had said in an oily voice. "Have you come to your senses yet?" he said while moving steadily toward her.

She moved back until she ran out of room, her back against the mailboxes. Casey looked at his eyes. He was high on something again, the burnout. "Bob, I'm telling you, stay away from me," she said in warning. She was tired, cranky and hungry and was not in the mood to deal with his shit.

He laughed, causing a fissure of fear along her spine. "You didn't answer my question," he said lowly, his eyes raking over her frame.

"What?" Casey asked impatiently, clutching her mail and purse tightly.

"I asked if you have come to your senses yet."

"About what?"

Bob chuffed out a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest in a cocky gesture. "Me."

Casey snorted. "What about you?"

"I think you should give me a chance," he said with a smirk on his greasy face.

Casey felt a little bit of vomit jump into her throat. She steeled her frame and stood a little taller. "Let me be clear, _Bob_," she said in a scathing tone. "You and me? _Never gonna happen_. Not if you were the last man on Earth and I needed to reproduce to save the world. Not even if I was the horniest I've ever been and you were the only one there. Not if . . ."

"OK!" he said cutting her off. He moved closer, making her wince. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

She snickered. "Yeah, I've heard it before, now get out of my way," she said moving to go around him, effectively dismissing him.

His grip on her arm stopped her progress. "Not so fast," he said, turning her back around.

She looked down at his hand on her arm. "Let me go, dickhead," Casey spat angrily.

"What'll you do if I don't?" Bob asked, his eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Casey moved quickly, stomping her foot down on top of his, making him loosen his grip on her. Casey took the opportunity to twist out of his grasp and kneed him in the groin. She watched with a smile as he dropped like a stone. "Son of a bitch!" he said as he writhed on the floor holding his balls.

Casey moved to stand over him and leaned over to catch his eyes. He glared hatefully at her. "Mess with me or my sister again and I'll make it so you sing soprano from now on," she said before turning away and striding off. She grinned as she heard him cussing her out.

Lizzie's movement across the bedroom brought Casey out of her memories. She took a deep breath and turned on her side, suddenly wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. She couldn't though, because she still had to prepare dinner and make sure that Lizzie did her homework. She was supposed to work this night but was told not to come in. They were doing everything in their power to not let their employees go, but it was getting harder and harder.

Casey sighed. The only bright spot in her life lately (besides Liz) was Derek. They had seen each other a few times since that day in the coffee shop. She kept her promise and had called him two days later, not wanting to appear too eager. Casey kept it casual – they mainly met for lunch or coffee or a walk in the park – and she was slowly warming up to him. Derek proved to be great company – always interested in what she had to say and never failing to make her laugh with his stories about his family. The tales concerning his dad's attempts at cooking and his sister's antics were her favorite.

Casey deliberately kept herself at a distance, not letting on that she lived with a hooker or her sister's penchant for getting into fights at school. She didn't want to come off as some charity case or whiny ass. Derek asked about her parents, but Casey gently steered the conversation in a different direction, getting him to talk about his schooling and internship and his friends. She knew a lot about him, and he barely knew anything about her. That's the way she liked it – _didn't she_?

The ring of the phone interrupted Casey's thoughts, following by a sharp knock on the door. "Case, it's for you!" Steph's voice sounded through the door. Her "guests" must be gone.

Casey got up and opened the door, grabbing the phone from her roommate. "Are they gone?" she asked not looking at Steph.

"Yeah," Steph answered shortly before turning and heading back to the living room.

"Good," Casey said under her breath before speaking into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Cassandra," Derek's warm voice sounded through the receiver making Casey's heart speed up a bit. He really had _no idea_ what the sound of her full name coming from his lips did to her.

"Hello Derek," Casey said back warmly.

He laughed in her ear. "How are you today?"

She smiled into the phone. "I'm OK, and you?"

"Just peachy, thanks for askin'," he said cheerfully.

"That's good," she replied, pacing back and forth. She noticed that Lizzie had left the room and she was thankful for that. Lizzie still didn't know about Derek and Casey wanted to keep it that way – for now.

"So . . ." Derek said uncertainly, "I was wondering if you were free tonight."

Casey frowned. "Uh, I don't have to work if that's what you mean."

Derek chucked softly. "Well, that doesn't exactly answer my question."

Casey knew that, and while she liked spending time with Derek, she was loath to leave her sister alone. "Well, I need to make dinner for Liz and check over her homework . . ."

She was interrupted by Derek. "I thought I would bring dinner to you, and Lizzie, of course," he added quickly.

Casey panicked. She wasn't ready for him to see where she lived. Of course he knew what building she lived in and the apartment number, but he had yet to be invited in. She was afraid of what he would think when he saw the cheap furniture and her skanky roommate. The thought terrified her. "Uh, you know what, as good as that sounds, I'm really tired tonight. I don't think I would be good company," she said awkwardly.

Derek was silent for a moment before speaking. "Oh, well, another time then," he said softly. He wasn't dumb. He knew there was some reason why she didn't want him in her apartment. He just didn't know what it was.

"How about Saturday?" Her voice surprised him.

"Saturday?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yeah . . . we could have a picnic or something," she said in a fake cheery voice which made him frown.

"Uh, Case, it's freezing outside," he said, casting his gaze out into the darkness. It got dark around 5:30 in the evening now.

She laughed a little too loudly. "Oh, well, how about a movie or something?"

He thought about that. "Sure, if that's what you want." He frankly didn't care what they did, as long as they were together. He couldn't get enough of her company. He only suggested bringing dinner to her because he was hoping to meet her sister, the person who Casey talked about most. It was obvious that she adored her little sister and Derek wanted to meet her, hoping to gain more insight into what made Casey tick. He sighed inwardly – _another time_.

"OK, then it's a date," Casey blurted out before thinking. _Was it a date?_ She figured if it wasn't, she didn't know what was.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Derek asked.

_No!_ "Uh, how about I meet you there?"

He hesitated. "Uh, OK, but I don't know the show times of any of the movies."

Casey thought for a moment. "Well, do you have a computer? Because you can look up the show times and get back to me."

"Sounds like a plan," Derek said in her ear. "Why don't I do that and talk to you tomorrow?"

"OK, I'll look forward to it," Casey said feeling a little excited now.

"Me too," he said softly. "Well, I'll let you go, goodnight Casey," he said, his voice flowing over her like honey.

"Goodnight, Derek," she replied before hanging up and plopping on her bed happily.

"Who was that?" Lizzie's voice startled Casey and she sat up quickly.

"What?" Casey asked, trying to play dumb. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep Derek a secret so badly, she just did.

"Who was on the phone?" Lizzie asked again, leaning up against the door jamb with her arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, it was Chad," Casey said trying to appear casual.

"Really . . ." Lizzie said skeptically. "Because I know the way you talk to Chad and that's not it."

"What do you mean by that?" Casey asked annoyed.

Lizzie huffed a laugh and moved forward off the door jamb. "I _mean_ that you sounded all giddy on the phone. And considering Chad's _not your type_, it just seems weird is all."

Casey sighed and got off the bed. God, she hated when Lizzie went all private detective on her. "I was not all giddy!" she said, her voice bordering on whining. "God, Liz, just drop it, OK?"

Lizzie squared off against her. "What's with all the secrets lately? You don't let me go anywhere, yet you are taking off to god-knows-where all the time! What's up with that?"

Casey ignored her. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked moving around Lizzie and heading toward the kitchen.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry," Lizzie said petulantly behind her.

Casey didn't turn around. "Fine, I'll just make whatever we have."

"Hey, if I get a vote, I could go for your spaghetti," Steph said from the couch.

Casey flicked a glance at her. "Spaghetti it is."

Lizzie growled and slammed the bedroom door.

An arctic front had swept down from the north, and by the time Saturday came around, it was only in the teens. Casey surveyed the outdoors from her window as she debated what to wear. A particularly loud snore from behind her made her turn around. Steph was crashed out of the couch despite it being early afternoon. At least she hadn't brought any of her "dates" home the night before, leaving Casey and Lizzie alone to watch movies in silence. Lizzie was still not speaking to her and Casey felt horrible about it. She had tried numerous times to initiate a conversation, but Lizzie held fast, the stubbornness of the McDonald side kicking in with a vengeance.

Today, Lizzie was away for the afternoon at a friend's and Casey's stomach was twittering with nervousness. She was supposed to meet Derek in two hours at the movie theatre to see the latest romantic comedy. Derek had called her the day before to arrange the time and run the latest movies by her. Casey really wasn't a fan of horror movies, of which there were a ton of, and she really didn't like action movies. That left kid's movies and romantic comedies. So Casey was a little hesitant when she suggested that they see a "chick flick". "Is that OK with you?" Casey had asked Derek.

Derek laughed softly into the phone which never failed to make Casey's heart flip. "Sure it's OK. I won't die from seeing a chick flick, Case."

Casey smiled into the phone. "Great, well I'll meet you there then."

"I can't wait," Derek said warmly before hanging up.

Casey snapped back to the present. She had to walk to the bus stop, which was a few blocks away. _I better dress in layers today_, she thought before grabbing her clothes and heading toward the bathroom for a hot shower.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Nine: The Letting Down of the Guard**

Derek paced back and forth just inside the theatre, convinced she wasn't going to show. Sure, they had gotten together a few times, but Casey was still distant and hesitant with him. She was warming up a little, though – showing him her bright smile more and more.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Again his eyes darted outside and took in the quickly deteriorating weather. He should have insisted that he pick her up at her building. Knowing Casey, she was probably walking. Derek was suddenly assailed with images of her frozen in a snow bank. "That's it," he said to himself, preparing to get back in his car and scour the streets for her. He stopped short when he noticed a figure trudging down the street toward the theatre. They were so bundled up that from a distance it was hard to tell if it was a girl or a guy. The way the person walked, however, was familiar to him. He squinted his eyes and practically pressed his face against the glass. The person shuffled along slowly, their arms crossed in front of their body, their face hidden by the fur on the dark blue parka they were wearing. A pair of white fuzzy boots that went to his/her knees were on their feet. Derek shuffled his feet and tried to get a better look. It wasn't until she was about 20 feet away from the entrance of the theatre that he knew it was her. He could see tendrils of her hair flying around her face. The wind had picked up and was blowing the snow into mini-tornados.

As soon as she was close enough, Derek opened the door for her. "Hey, I'm glad you made it," he said as she flipped off her hood and shook out her hair.

Casey laughed. "Me too. It was touch and go there for a while."

"I could have picked you up, you know," Derek said softly.

She wiped some melting snowflakes off her cheeks. "It's no problem, really." She looked outside. "But I might hit you up for a ride home," she said smiling.

Derek chuckled. "Gladly," he said before they headed to the box office for their tickets.

* * *

Lizzie was extremely uncomfortable, to say the least. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to go to the mall with Melanie. They were barely even friends. Lizzie mentally kicked herself. _I must be getting desperate to hang out with this prep_, she thought sardonically. She turned her eyes to the girl next to her again, who was chattering about something-or-other. Her conversation was peppered with "like" and "awesome" and "whatever". Lizzie was in hell.

She was just about to be dragged into yet another prep store when she caught sight of some guys from school. They were lounging near the giant pretzel cart. "Uh, Mel? I'm gonna head to the ladies room. I'll be there in a minute."

"What? Oh, OK," Melanie said vapidly before wandering inside.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before turning and heading for the pretzels.

* * *

Casey took another sip of her soda and shifted in her seat. She knew she shouldn't have picked a romantic comedy. _We should have gone bowling_, she thought, trying not to look at the guy next to her. They were at the scene in the movie where the two main characters make love, and Casey was getting more and more uncomfortable. Add to that that they were the only two in the theatre, and Casey felt almost light-headed with nervousness. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _I'm an adult! No guy should affect me like this!_

Beside her, Derek crunched on his popcorn and stared at the screen intently. _I wonder if he really likes this or if he's just acting like he does. _She took another sip and stuck a gummy bear into her mouth. _I'm going to regret eating candy in the middle of the day later._

A laugh from Derek caused her to jump and he turned his head toward her. "You OK?"

Casey smiled. "Yes."

He smiled then turned his attention back to the screen. Discreetly, she studied him from her seat. Today he was dressed in dark jeans with a dark sweater over a white t-shirt. She noticed that he tended to favor the layered look. He had removed his winter jacket and laid it over the seat on the other side of him. She watched as he absently ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in some places. Her hand twitched and she held back the urge to reach out her hand and smooth down the wayward pieces.

He felt her eyes on him and turned toward her again. She snapped her eyes away and looked forward, making him grin. He noticed her arm laying on the armrest and he debated whether or not to take her hand. She was so skittish about physical contact and he didn't want to scare her away. He really liked this smart, funny, beautiful girl and he loved spending time with her. He flexed his fingers on his thigh and took a deep breath. _Maybe a little later_, he thought to himself . . .

* * *

They saw her approaching and called out. "Hey Lizard! What's up?"

_They know my name?_ she thought to herself. _Wait a minute! Lizard?_ A slow smile appeared on her face as she neared them. "Sup?" she said trying to be cool.

"Nothin'. We're bored out of our skulls. Why else do you think we're here?" said Cody, a guy from her school who was two grades ahead of her.

"Dude, we're here to scope for chicks," stated Neill, who was also two years older than Lizzie and practically attached to Cody at the hip.

"Shut up," Cody said to him before turning a charming smile to her. "So, what brings you here?"

She shrugged. "I got roped into coming with Melanie Smith."

"Melanie Smith?" another guy whose name was Liam asked incredulously. "I didn't figure you for a prep," he added running his eyes over Lizzie.

She shrugged again. "We're not really friends."

Neill snorted. "Then why the hell are you here with her?"

Lizzie looked at them. _That's a good question_, she thought to herself. "Long story," she said casually. She was still amazed that they knew who she was. These guys were known at her school for being troublemakers and burnouts. Lizzie didn't know about that. What she _did_ know was that they were cool and popular and she wanted to be seen with them. "So . . ." she said awkwardly. "Mind if I hang out with you?" she asked before thinking.

Cody arched his eyebrow and leaned forward. "What do you have in mind?" he asked in a low voice that made her nervous. She pushed the feeling away. She could hear Casey's voice in her head now: _Liz! What are you doing? Are you insane? I thought you didn't care about the kids at school! You're the one who's always saying that you're your own person . . . why are you so eager to be accepted by __them__?_ Lizzie mentally shook her head. These guys weren't dangerous. They were just regular kids like her who were looking for something to do on a Saturday afternoon. A nudge to her foot made her snap to attention. She looked up to find all three guys staring at her. "Oh, uh . . . I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Cody smiled slowly. "I think I can come up with something."

* * *

_I guess this movie isn't so bad_, thought Casey as she shifted yet again in her seat. _A little long, though._ Derek moved in his seat next to her and his leg brushed against hers. She snuck a glance at him and fought the urge to snuggle up to him. As usual he was being the consummate gentleman, never pushing her too far. It's like he automatically knew what her limits were. Which was funny because sometimes Casey didn't even know them herself. She had spent most of the movie half-paying attention and half-trying to figure out just who exactly Derek Venturi was. Her mind continued to go back to the night when they met, when he had appeared out of nowhere to rescue her from that scumbag. Her mind always stuck on one thing: the mild-mannered guy sitting next to her bore no resemblance to the lightning-quick violent man from that night. She had been looking too. That's one of the reasons she had been so cautious with him. She was just waiting for the gentleman act to fall away and for him to lose his temper or do something else to signify that he wasn't all he appeared to be. So far that had not happened, and she was slowly letting down her guard with him.

Casey sighed. It wasn't often that she had a day to just relax and go catch a movie and she was determined to make the most of it. The feeling of a hand over hers made her start. She glanced down and saw Derek's hand over hers. Her eyes trailed up his arm and stopped on his face, which was turned toward her and wearing a sheepish expression. He looked like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The thought made Casey smile and she flipped her hand over palm up to signify that it was OK. At that, Derek's lips curved into a smile and he laid his hand over hers again. Still looking at him, she threaded her fingers through his and clasped his hand tightly. He reciprocated and they spent the rest of the movie like that.

* * *

It wasn't easy getting away from Melanie. Lizzie had to do some quick thinking. Ultimately, she came up with the excuse that she ran into a relative and decided to get a ride home with them. She told Mel that she would call her later to let her know that she got home alright. Lizzie couldn't risk Melanie calling the apartment and Casey answering. The last thing she needed was another argument with her big sister.

She took in her current surroundings. She was in Neill's basement, which was a dismal room with a concrete floor and walls. There wasn't any furniture except for an old ratty couch in the corner (which she was currently perching on), an ancient TV with rabbit ears and a kitchen table that looked like it was from the 70s with four chairs scattered around it. A bare bulb hung from the ceiling above the table, where the three guys were currently sitting playing cards. Music from a portable radio was playing next to them.

Lizzie shifted on the couch and tried not to breathe too deeply. The air had a somewhat foul odor to it – a mixture of basement dampness, smoke, and something dead. She said nothing as she watched the guys play cards. What was she doing here? They were ignoring her and she was feeling more and more stupid by the moment. She was just getting up to leave when Cody turned toward her. "Hey Liz! Come sit by me," he said, patting the empty wooden chair next to him.

She hesitated for a second before getting up and moving toward him. She sat down and put her hands on her lap, trying not to appear too nervous. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"Poker," Cody said, dealing out another hand.

Lizzie nodded her head but said nothing. She watched as they played and stifled the urge to drum her fingers in boredom on the table. She glanced at her watch. She was hoping that Casey wasn't home yet, but she had no idea where she had gone and when she would be back. She was vague when Lizzie had asked her what her plans were and Lizzie just _knew_ it involved a guy. She just hoped that her sister wasn't back with Sam. She didn't think that Casey was so stupid as to do that, but then again, she didn't think that Casey would take him back as many times as she did either.

"You want a beer?" Cody asked her.

"Um, well I really . . ." she started but was cut off by Neill.

"Oh, don't tell me. You're afraid that you'll get in trouble. Or better yet, you don't like beer and would rather have a sissy, fruity drink," he said in a taunting voice before taking a long drag off his cigarette.

Lizzie sat up straighter. _They think I'm a baby! I'll show them who they're dealing with!_ "I would love a beer, thank you very much," she said to Cody but her eyes were on Neill, who only smirked at her response.

"Hey dickhead, get her a beer," Cody said, nodding at Neill, who scowled at him before getting up and heading upstairs. He returned a minute later and handed her a bottle.

"Thank you," she murmured before twisting off the top and taking a big sip. She almost gagged at the taste but held it back. After taking her first sip, she noticed that all three guys had stopped playing and were staring at her. "What?" she asked sharply.

Cody shrugged. "I guess we're just surprised, is all."

"Why?"

Liam spoke up for the first time in a while. "Because we thought you didn't party."

Lizzie squared her shoulders. "Why did you think that?"

Neill snickered and leaned forward. "Because you're a freshman, Lizard. We didn't think you had the balls."

She snorted. "Well, you don't know me very well, do you?"

"I guess not," Cody murmured before resuming the game.

"By the way," Lizzie said, directing her question to Neill. "Why do you keep calling me Lizard?"

The guys all laughed but the question was never answered.

* * *

An hour later, Casey and Derek were in the lobby of the theatre sitting in the oversize chairs they provided. Casey was drinking hot chocolate and Derek was finishing up his soda. "I didn't expect to like that movie, but it was better than I thought it would be," Derek said looking at her over his cup.

Casey nodded before taking a sip of her cocoa. "I agree. It was a bit long, though."

"Yeah," Derek said nodding. "Any longer and I would've hit my limit."

She laughed. "What's your limit and what do you do when you reach it?"

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "My limit is different for everything, but as far as movies go, anything longer than two-and-a-half hours is too long for me, then I walk out." At Casey's giggle, he added, "I mean it! I can't sit for that long. My legs start to lock up. Besides, how do they expect people to sit through movies that long when they sell you those mega-sized drinks? They should start selling adult diapers too, in that case."

That made Casey laugh even more, which caused a big smile on Derek's face. He stole a look outside. The weather didn't look any better than it was when they arrived. In fact, it looked downright miserable. The snow was coming down so hard and blowing around so much that he couldn't even see to the intersection, which wasn't even a quarter mile away. "Hey, Case. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She stopped laughing and looked outside before glancing at her watch. It was almost 5:30 and she knew Lizzie would probably be home by now and needing dinner. "Well, I would, but I really should be getting home," she said before finishing her cocoa and getting up.

Derek was disappointed but not surprised. He nodded and stood up. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked more out of politeness than anything else. He wasn't about to let her walk home but he felt like he had to at least give the _appearance_ of giving her a choice.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks," she said gratefully while bundling herself back up.

Derek watched as she zipped up her heavy coat, wrapped a scarf around her neck and then pulled on her mittens. She looked so cute all bundled up with her parka and boots. He wanted to step forward and take her into his arms . . .

"Derek?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She smiled shyly. "I asked if you were ready to go."

He looked around to make sure he had his gloves. They were in his coat pockets. _Duh_. "Yep. Ready as I'm gonna be going out in this mess."

She nodded and waited while he got himself together before they walked side by side out the door and into the blizzard.

* * *

Lizzie was wasted. She was laughing hysterically at something stupid that Neill had said (which was basically everything that came out of his mouth), while sitting on Cody's lap. They were still gathered around the table, but the cards had long ago been abandoned in favor of drinking games. Lizzie seemed to be on the losing end every time.

"Drink, Lizard!" Neill's said in a booming voice, making Lizzie burst out laughing again.

"Wow, Neill, you finally found someone who thinks you're funny," Liam said in a deadpan voice while sipping a beer. He was the only one who seemed halfway sober. The others were intoxicated on beer and liquor, and the joint they had smoked just a few minutes ago.

Lizzie wasn't high – she had refused, remembering her sister's stern words – but she didn't think that having a few beers was a big deal. Everyone needed to cut loose every once in a while. Why couldn't she?

She took another big sip of her beer before slamming the empty bottle on the table in front of her. It made a clatter as it hit the wood.

"Damn, woman, take it easy on my furniture!" Neill said annoyed.

Cody snorted from his spot behind her. "This is yours? No wonder it's so shitty!" he said before laughing loudly.

Neill did a pretty good job of looking offended for being as drunk as he was. "Hey! I can't help it if I can't afford better stuff! At least I _have_ my own furniture!"

Chad snickered. "I'd rather eat on the floor."

"Fuck you," Neill shot back before finishing the rest of his drink. Liam just looked on disinterested from his spot between them.

"Well, this is getting boring. Let's do something else," Cody said putting his beer down and wrapping his arms around Lizzie's waist. Involuntarily, she moved back against him, and he ran his hands down the front of her thighs.

"Like what?" Neill asked, his eyes on Cody's hands.

"I wasn't talking to you," Cody said snarkily to him. "I was talking to Liz."

Neill's eyes narrowed. "Whatever," he shoved his chair back and stood up. "Come on, Lee. Let's go upstairs for a while and leave these two to their business."

Liam looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and standing up. Together they went upstairs leaving Lizzie and Cody alone. Instantly, she felt anxious.

"What's the matter?" he asked, noticing how she stiffened on his lap.

"Nnnothing," she stuttered.

Cody shrugged and moved to stand up, causing Lizzie to almost fall off his lap. "Come here," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. They both sat down (well, Lizzie more fell down). "Want another beer?" Cody asked looking at her.

Lizzie was feeling very dizzy and even through her alcohol-addled mind, she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "Nuh uh. Some water would be great, though."

He studied her face. "Sure," he said, heading upstairs.

Lizzie sighed and closed her eyes, willing the dizziness to go away. She didn't want to appear like too much of a lightweight. And she really liked Cody. He seemed like a good guy, and not the thug that everyone thought he was. She opened her eyes when she felt a touch on her arm.

"Here," Cody said, holding out a glass.

"Thanks," Lizzie said gratefully before grabbing the glass and gulping it down greedily. The thing with drinking alcohol is it makes you more thirsty. The more you drink, the thirstier you are. It's a vicious circle.

"No problem," he said sitting back on the couch.

Lizzie finished the water and set the cup on the floor.

"So . . . I was surprised when you came over to us in the mall," Cody said idly looking at her through his long lashes.

Lizzie tried not to swoon. He really was a good-looking guy. Short dark blond hair with hazel eyes. He had the ability to look like a man but a change of expression could easily bring out the boyishness of his face. Lizzie continued to study him until she noticed he was staring at her waiting for her to speak. "Oh, uh . . . yeah, well, I saw you guys sitting there and I just . . . I don't know, wanted to come over," she knew she sounded stupid, but in her muddled state she didn't much care.

He looked at her a moment before sitting up and moving forward, his face nearing hers. "Well, I'm glad you did," he said softly before kissing her.

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey friends. I apologize for taking so long to update. I lost my muse for a while, but I'm slowly getting it back. I hope ya'll are still interested.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Ten: Friends or Not?**

Lizzie gasped into his mouth when she felt his lips touch hers. They were soft – softer than she imagined any guy's lips would be. Unconsciously, she opened her mouth to him and he took advantage, his tongue entering her mouth and exploring. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer. He did the same, his hands wandering over her back and into her hair. She moaned when he grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head back, baring her neck to him. He attacked the skin there with his lips and Lizzie felt like she was flying. No guy had ever touched her like this before. Oh sure, she played it off like she was experienced, but the most she'd ever done with a guy was kiss.

The room felt like it was spinning and Lizzie was breathing harder now, practically panting through her open mouth as Cody licked and nipped at her neck. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and caressed the hair at the back of his neck. She was distinctly aware of his hands moving closer to her chest and let out a squeaking noise when his hand covered her breast and squeezed. Before she knew it, both his hands were under her shirt and pulling it up over her head. She didn't have a moment to think about what was happening before he started kissing her again, slowly pushing her back onto the couch, his body covering hers. They were kissing frantically now, Cody grinding his body against Lizzie's. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his body, her arms doing the same around his back.

Lizzie took a deep breath when Cody's lips left hers to move down her neck to her chest. She gulped in air and looked at the ceiling, only to see it spinning above her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her stomach, which was jumping either from Cody's attention or all the alcohol she consumed. She brought her eyes down to where he was mouthing her nipple through her bra and raised a hand to run it through his hair. She had never felt like this before, but she liked it. Cody was making her feel like a real woman and not a kid, which was usually how everyone treated her. That's mainly why Lizzie had such a bad attitude all the time, because she felt that people were always underestimating her. She was much more mature than her 14 years, and she wanted everyone to know it.

Cody stopped what he was doing and pulled Lizzie up to a sitting position, making her stomach lurch. His eyes were on her chest as he reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it to the floor. She fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest and watched as his eyes widened in what she thought was appreciation. She would have been more flattered if she hadn't started feeling sick. She gulped and tried to force it back down, but knew she was failing. If she didn't get to a bathroom soon, there would be a big mess.

"Cody, where's the bathroom?" Lizzie said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He tore his eyes away from her chest. "What?"

"I don't feel so good," she said before running up the stairs topless, her hand clamped over her mouth. She passed Liam and Neill playing video games in the living room and ran down the hall, looking into each of the rooms until she found what she was looking for. She made it just in time before the contents of her stomach splashed all over the toilet bowl. Lizzie gagged and heaved until there was nothing left and she was left feeling wrung out, hung over, yet still drunk and exhausted. Not to mention horribly embarrassed. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flushed the toilet. She jumped when she turned and noticed Neill and Liam right outside the door staring at her – a mix of disgust and lust on their faces. Lizzie looked down and noticed that she was nude from the waist up and grabbed a bath towel, covering herself. "Get out of here!" she said shutting the door in their faces before bursting into tears.

* * *

It took twice as long to get to Casey's apartment from the theatre due to the weather. Derek drove slow with both hands on the wheel, determined to get them where they needed to go safely. They rode in companionable silence and Derek wished he could reach across and retake Casey's hand but he didn't think it was a good idea. The car slipped and slid on the snow-covered road and more than once they observed cars sliding through intersections and barely avoiding collisions all because they were driving too fast.

When they were finally in front of her apartment, Derek shut off the car and turned to face Casey. "Well, we made it. I had my doubts," he said, but he was smiling.

Casey huffed out a laugh. "I really appreciate you giving me a ride, Derek. It would have sucked to walk home in this," she added waving her hand to indicate the weather.

Derek's eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "It was my pleasure," he said softly before unbuckling himself and getting out.

Casey sat there disappointed that he seemed in a hurry for her to get inside. She unbuckled herself and smiled at him when he opened her door for her. Stepping out, she took the hand he offered her and walked with him the few steps it took to get to her door. "Well, I had a great time," she said trying not to sound too awkward.

Derek was still holding her hand and his face held a devastating smile. "Me too, Casey. I'm glad you suggested it."

Casey rolled on the balls of her feet. "Well, I guess I should go in before I freeze to the sidewalk."

Derek hid his disappointment. He was hoping that she would invite him in. "OK, then. I'll talk to you soon?" he said more as a question.

She smiled softly at him. "Count on it," she said before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Goodbye," she said before unlocking the door and going in.

He watched as she entered and waved to her before turning and heading for his car.

Casey trudged up the stairs and hoped that she wouldn't walk in on another porn movie. It was happening all too often nowadays, and Casey suspected that Steph had been laid off from her _other_ job, where Casey still worked, albeit at reduced hours. It was only a matter of time before she got the call too. Casey thought Steph was trying to make up for the lack of income by "entertaining" more. She scowled to herself as she stuck her keys in the door and walked in. The living room was empty and Casey breathed a sigh of relief. "Liz? I'm home!" she called as she dropped her purse on the table and sat down to pull off her boots. After shedding her winter layers and not hearing a response, she headed down to the bedroom.

* * *

Lizzie clung to the toilet bowl as if it were a life preserver. Tears poured from her eyes as her body heaved yet again, but there was nothing in her stomach. Blearily, she heard voices through the door. "Dude, we've got to get her out of here! What if she's really sick? I mean, like, really, really sick?" Lizzie thought it was Neill who was speaking, but she wasn't sure. Another voice sounded, but it was too low to make out the words. She sighed and rested her head on her arm.

In the hallway, Neill and Liam were arguing – well, Neill was freaking out and Liam was trying to calm him down. "Look, I can't take her home, hell, I don't even know where she lives! Do you?" Neill asked Liam.

Liam shook his head. "Neill, go take a pill or something, will ya? I'll take care of it. It's a good thing that I stayed at least mostly sober," he said before knocking on the door. "Lizzie? Are you OK? Can I come in?" he asked through the door. He knew that she was in over her head when she hooked up with them earlier in the day. However, no one was forcing her to do anything, and he was mildly amused at her attempts to appear more mature than she really was. Of course, now it was all revealed – that she was nothing more than a little girl who wanted to hang with the big boys. He snorted to himself and wondered if Cody had gotten the piece from her that he was looking for. Shaking his head, he knocked again, this time harder. "Liz, open the door, OK?"

"It's open," she called feebly from inside.

Surprised, he turned the knob and found that she was telling the truth. He slowly opened the door and found her half-crouched, half kneeling over the toilet, the bare skin of her back glistening with sweat. He tried not to look at her breasts as he approached. _She's just a kid!_ He reminded himself as he knelt beside her. "Are you OK?"

Lizzie snorted. "Does it look like I'm OK?" she answered, shooting him a glance.

Liam frowned. "Hey, there's no need to be a bitch." He got up and grabbed the remaining towel that was hanging on the rack. "Here," he said, thrusting his arm out to her. "Cover yourself up." He stood and watched as she grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around herself. "Is your shirt downstairs?"

Lizzie nodded but remained silent, her eyes darting everywhere but at his face.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "OK, stay here. I'll get your clothes then take you home, OK?" he didn't wait for her answer before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Lizzie grasped the towel around her torso and shakily stood up. Facing herself in the mirror, she was shocked at her appearance. Her hair was a mess and her make-up had migrated all over her face from the tears she shed while vomiting. Her eyes were red and her skin was pasty and had a thin sheen of sweat on it. She mentally shook her head at herself. _I'm in deep shit_, she thought, picturing Casey's face when she got home.

* * *

Casey was worried. Liz was nowhere to be found. She had called Lizzie's friend's house and was told that Liz met up with relatives at the mall and took off with them. "What relatives? Did you get their names? We don't have any relatives in town!" she had practically shouted into the phone. Melanie was upset at the outburst, but didn't seem particularly concerned, which made Casey even madder. She hung up the phone and paced the apartment. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. _She better not have . . ._, she thought to herself as she left the apartment and hit the button for the elevator.

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Lizzie had her head leaning against the cold glass trying to ease the pounding of her head. She winced and clutched her stomach as Liam went over another hole in the road.

"You OK?" Liam asked, his eyes shooting over to her.

"Yeah," Lizzie answered, not trusting herself to say anymore.

After giving him directions, they pulled up in front of her apartment building a few minutes later. Liam stopped the car and put it in Park. "Do you need help getting upstairs?" He asked, surprising Lizzie.

"Uh, no. Thanks anyway." She paused and shot a glance over at him before darting her eyes away. She was too embarrassed to do anything else. "I really appreciate you taking me home. You didn't have to."

Liam shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you didn't hurl in my car," he said only half-kidding.

Lizzie mustered a smile and opened the door to get out. "Thanks again," she said before slamming the door and heading upstairs. Liam nodded and drove off.

* * *

Casey was getting more and more angry. She stood in the elevator tapping her foot, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The elevator dinged at the fifth floor and the doors opened. Casey barely waited for them to open before she stormed out, heading for apartment 503. She pounded on the door when she got there.

"Hello? Open the door, Bob, I know you're in there!" she said loudly through the door. She could hear music, or maybe it was the television, so she knew someone was there. Besides, he didn't have a job, so where else would he be?

She stood there waiting for another minute before trying again. "Open up!" she yelled, causing a neighbor to crack open the door behind her.

"What the hell's going on? I'm trying to sleep in here!" the man said crankily. Casey thought his name was Mark.

"It's nothing, just shut the door," Casey snapped before turning her back on him. He cursed and slammed the door.

Casey continued pounding on the door until she heard rustling on the other side. "Hold the fuck up!" a woman's voice said before the door was pulled open.

Casey stood face to face with Bob's mother, who looked as if she were three sheets to the wind. "What the fuck is your problem?" she said, her breath making Casey physically wince and move back.

Casey shook her head before speaking. "Is my sister here?" she said, craning her neck to look around the drunk woman.

"Who's your sister?" she said moving forward to block Casey's view.

"Lizzie, you know who she is. Is she here? _Lizzie_?" Casey called into the apartment.

"Stop yellin' for Christ's sakes! Your sister ain't here!" his mother said before moving to close the door. Casey was having none of it.

"Lizzie!" she yelled, clutching the door frame. For some reason, she had a bad feeling.

Her attention was drawn to the door at the end of the hallway. She was just about to make a break for it when it opened and Bob walked out shirtless and fastening his pants. "Ma, what the hell's going on out here?" he said before noticing Casey. Upon seeing her, he got a cruel smile on his face.

"Hey Case, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Casey closed her eyes for a moment to get ahold of herself. She was ready to tear his head off. "Where's my sister? Is she back there? I know you have somebody back there!" she said, her voice rising in panic.

Bob put his hands up in an "I surrender" motion. "I don't know what the heck you're talkin' about, Casey. Your sister's not here."

Casey pinned him with her eyes. "Well, I guess you won't mind if I check then, will you?" she said as she pushed past Bob's mom and headed for the door.

"What the hell . . .?" Bob's mother sputtered. "Robert, get this bitch out of here now!" she yelled while waving her bottle of Jack Daniels in the air.

"Cool it, ma, I got it," he said, stepping in front of Casey. He spread his arms out to prevent her from moving any farther. "Now Casey, you need to calm down," he said, fixing his oily gaze on her. "There's no need for all this. Why don't we sit down and talk about it? I'll help you look for Lizzie if she's missing or something . . ."

Casey sucked in a deep breath and tried to control her temper, but she was rapidly losing it. She glared at Bob. "Get out of my way," she said through clenched teeth.

Bob's eyebrows rose. "She's not here, I told you that," he said, his face turning red.

Casey studied him. He was lying. She just knew it in her bones. "Lizzie!" she called over his shoulder.

"Dammit, Casey, I told you she's not here!" Bob said, moving to grab Casey's arms and escort her out the door. Casey moved faster, however, and ducked underneath his arms. Running down the hall, she turned the knob to his bedroom and flung open the door. What she saw surprised her.

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Dear readers – my apologies once again on the tardiness of this latest installment. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Eleven: Panic, Anger and Pedophilia**

The girl was sitting up in bed clutching a sheet to her chest. Due to the darkness of the room Casey had to squint to make sure that it wasn't Lizzie. "Liz?" Casey said hesitantly as she moved forward into the room.

"No," said the small voice.

"Goddamn it!" Bob's voice thundered behind Casey. A moment later he appeared, looking furious.

He grabbed Casey's arm and started dragging her down the hall. "Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops," he gritted out, his eyes blazing.

Casey struggled to get out of his grip before barking out a sharp laugh. "Go ahead. I dare you," she said turning toward him. "I wonder what they would think about the _underage,_ _naked_ girl cowering in your bedroom," she said poking her finger into Bob's chest. "Yeah," Casey continued, "I would like to stick around for that."

Bob's drunken mother swore loudly. "Robert! How many times have I told you to stay away from those young sluts? You know they're all trying to trap you! One of these days you're gonna end up in the slammer!" she slurred waving her bottle around.

Bob growled; Casey didn't know if he was directing it toward his mother or her. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Casey," he said with an obvious fake smile on his face, "why don't we just forget about all this and call a truce, yeah? I don't want any trouble and I'm betting you don't either." He waved his arm in a gesture for her to leave, "Now, I haven't seen Lizzie, but if I do, I'll send her home, OK?" his voice held a desperate quality to it that made Casey smile inwardly. She had him by the balls and he knew it.

Casey stood there for a moment pretending to think about it. Honestly, she was disgusted by his activities with young girls and she had half a mind to storm back into his bedroom and drag that girl out with her, but right now she was more concerned with finding Lizzie to do anything. "All right, but I'm warning you, you'd better get that girl out of your apartment before _someone_ calls in an anonymous tip," she said making sure he got the hint. "I'll be checking to make sure she gets home safely," Casey added, now knowing where she had seen the girl before. She lived upstairs on the sixth floor with her mother, whose name escaped Casey at the moment. Casey guessed the girl's age to be close to Lizzie's. _Sick_, Casey thought derisively before heading back to her apartment.

If Lizzie wasn't there yet, Casey didn't know what she would do.

* * *

An odd smell assaulted Derek's nose as he entered his house through the back door. He removed his boots and coat and headed into the kitchen, finding his father there tackling yet another meal. Since Derek's mom left, his father had become obsessed with cooking – no doubt trying to fill the void left by her absence somehow. Derek knew it could be worse – George could be drinking or doing drugs or picking up hookers . . . Derek figured he could handle having to be plagued with trying his father's concoctions, if only to help him keep his sanity.

"Hey dad," Derek said casually, not letting on his deep thoughts.

"Oh, hey Derek," George said amiably while mixing something that looked suspiciously like mud in a bowl.

_Good god, what is that?_ Derek thought trying not to look horrified.

Well, he might as well bite the bullet and ask. "So . . . what are you makin?"

George smiled goofily. "Well, honestly, I'm not sure."

Derek's brows rose. "Huh?"

His father laughed and continued to mix with one hand while adding pepper with the other. "Well, it started out as stew, but I wanted to personalize it. You know how I like to do that," he added wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Derek laughed uneasily. "Uh, yeah, I do."

George was oblivious to his son's discomfort. "Well, I hope you're hungry because dinner should be ready in an hour."

Derek frantically tried to think of a reason to get out of it. He had nothing. "OK, thanks," he said lamely before heading up to his room. He would spend that hour reflecting on his afternoon with Casey before heading back down to his doom. He lay back on his bed and smiled, Casey's face in his mind.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Casey was out and rapidly heading back to Steph's apartment. She was trying not to panic, making sure that her breathing stayed even. The last thing she needed was to start hyperventilating.

She quickly unlocked the door and headed in. "Lizzie, are you here?" she called as she headed back toward their bedroom. Rounding the corner, her breath caught as she spied her younger sister on her bed, lying facedown. Casey rushed over.

"Liz? Liz are you OK? Where were you?" Casey asked shaking Lizzie's shoulder, causing her to turn over on her back.

Lizzie opened her eyes blearily. "Hey Case," she said in a hoarse voice.

Casey huffed out a breath of relief. "God, Liz, I was so worried!" she exclaimed looking over her sister. Noticing her state, she asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Lizzie rubbed her face and sighed before pulling herself into a sitting position, her back leaning on the pillows behind her. "Nothing," she ground out stubbornly, refusing to look Casey in the eye.

Casey could feel her blood pressure rising. Now that she knew her sister was safe, she let her anger rear its ugly head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOTHING?" she shouted causing Lizzie to wince. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED BY BOB OR SOMETHING!" she continued before stopping to catch a breath. Casey struggled to rein in her temper. "Now," she continued in a calmer voice, "Tell me where you were . . . _right now_."

Lizzie didn't get that Casey knew she had skipped out on Melanie at the mall. "I told you," she said in a voice that was meant to be patronizing, "I was hanging with Mel at the mall. After that we went back to her house and lost track of time."

Casey sighed and fought the urge to slap her sister's face. "Elizabeth," she pulled out the big guns, "I know you weren't with Melanie the whole time. I called her and she told me that you ditched her at the mall. Now, I'll ask you again, where did you go?"

Lizzie swore inwardly. _Frickin' Melanie!_ "Look, I just got bored and took off, OK? I mean, Melanie and me aren't even that good of friends anyway. She drives me fricking nuts with her preppy clothes and preppy friends . . ." she trailed off at the look on her sister's face.

Casey was staring at her with an expression that Lizzie had never seen before. It wasn't quite anger or disappointment, not quite fear . . . she wasn't sure what Casey was thinking, but she knew it wasn't good. She sat on her bed, her head still pounding, and wishing she could just go to sleep, but instead she had to wait for whatever punishment that Casey would come up with. Honestly, Lizzie could care less at the moment what that was, she felt so horrible already.

The silence seemed to drag on before Casey spoke. "All right," she said in a defeated voice, "it's obvious that I'm not going to get anywhere with you tonight." Casey glanced at her watch. "Are you hungry?"

Lizzie felt the bile surge up from her stomach at the thought of eating. "Uh, no," she choked out.

Casey studied her for a moment before nodding. "Why don't you take a shower and then go to bed? We'll talk about this tomorrow," she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Lizzie looked at her sister in surprise. She wasn't expecting Casey to give up so easily. Of course, she knew that Casey would find out sooner or later what happened, but Lizzie was glad that she didn't have to deal with the consequences tonight. She would worry about it tomorrow. Dragging herself off the bed, she grabbed her pajamas before heading into the bathroom.

Later, after Lizzie had showered and fallen asleep, Casey sat on the couch picking at the small dinner she had made for herself. She didn't really have an appetite, but she knew she had to eat. Casey managed a few more bites before setting the plate on the coffee table. She sighed and leaned back against the couch, her head falling back against the cushions. Her stomach roiled a bit when she thought back on how she felt when she couldn't find her sister. If anything ever happened to Lizzie, Casey would be destroyed. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. _I will make sure nothing happens to Lizzie . . . ever._ Casey thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone startled Casey from her impromptu nap. She sat up and looked around disoriented before getting up to grab the phone. Idly she glanced at the clock above the sink and noticed the time: It was close to 10 p.m.

"Hello?" she said while grabbing a water from the refrigerator.

"Hey Cassandra," Derek's voice said over the line, causing a smile to appear involuntarily on Casey's face.

"Derek! I didn't expect to hear from you again today," Casey said before thinking.

He chuckled briefly before speaking. "Well, I just wanted to call and tell you that I enjoyed hanging out with you this afternoon." He paused, noticing the lateness of the hour. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Casey thought for a moment. Should she tell him the truth? Would he think she was lame if she knew that she was asleep at 10 p.m. on a Saturday night? Then again, he was home, wasn't he? It didn't sound as if he was calling from a big party or a bar somewhere, so maybe he wouldn't think anything of it. "Case? You there?" his voice broke her out of her reverie.

She laughed nervously, "Oh, uh, well, I would be lying if I said I hadn't been snoozing on the couch."

Derek snickered before replying. "Well I can let you go and maybe call you tomorrow if you'd like?" It started out as a statement but it ended up as a question because he never wanted to assume anything with Casey. She seemed leery enough around him – he didn't want to screw anything up by pushing too hard, too fast.

Casey found herself shaking her head even though Derek couldn't see it. "No, that's OK, I'm awake now," she said plopping back down on the couch. She might as well enjoy the solitude before Steph came back – possibly with a "date". "So, what are you up to?" she asked while flipping the channels on the TV. There was never anything good on Saturday nights.

"Well, besides talking to you? Nothing. Unless you count the raging case of heartburn I have from trying my father's latest 'masterpiece'", Derek said. Casey could almost see him using his fingers as quote marks for the word _masterpiece_.

"Uh oh, what did he inflict on you tonight?" she asked with a smile.

Derek snorted. "Well, that's the million dollar question. My best guess is a stew/casserole/soup combination. Whatever it was, it's sitting in my stomach like a rock. I'm thinking I might need to have it surgically removed."

Casey laughed, which made Derek smile. "Wow, that sounds perfectly . . . awful," she deadpanned, making Derek laugh as well.

"Hey, one of these days I'll have to have you over for dinner. I shouldn't be the only one to suffer."

The smile slid off Casey's face. _Dinner with Derek's family?_ The thought made her nervous. That always implied a relationship, and Casey wasn't in the market for one of those. There was an awkward silence on the line as Casey struggled to find something to say.

Derek spoke first, sensing that maybe he had said something Casey wasn't ready for. "Well, I should let you go. I was just sitting here thinking about you . . ." he trailed off as he realized what he just said. _Great, Derek! Now she'll be even more scared away!_

Casey cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah, I should go. My roommate will be home any minute and she'll probably want the phone line open." Casey knew that sounded lame, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

They said their goodnights and Derek rang off, hoping that he hadn't pushed Casey away for good. Casey meanwhile, was hoping that she didn't sound like too much of an idiot. _Ah well_, she thought to herself before heading to bed, _why should I be trying to impress a guy anyway? _

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Twelve: Repercussions**

Casey was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. She was furious. She struggled to maintain her composure as she moved about the kitchen, fighting the urge to slam pots and pans everywhere for fear of waking up a slumbering Steph in the living room.

She went over the previous night's events and huffed out a breath. Casey had half a mind to storm into her and Lizzie's bedroom and shake her little sister awake to demand an explanation. How dare her sister make Casey worry like that?! Didn't she know that that was Casey's biggest fear? That if anything ever happened to Lizzie Casey wouldn't, couldn't go on? Tears pricked Casey's eyes and she shuddered in a breath. She felt a major breakdown coming on and she didn't know what to do about it. A loud snort from Steph made Casey whirl around, but Steph slept on. Casey shook her head to herself. She had to find a way to get herself and Lizzie their own place, and soon.

Three hours later found Casey sitting at the small kitchen table, a cold cup of coffee between her palms. Steph still snored on and Casey's leg was bobbing a mile a minute, her nerves about ready to fray. She had successfully fought the urge to go and drag her sister out of bed to yell at her. Casey knew that wasn't the right way to go about things. All that resulted in was the silent treatment and Casey couldn't stand that.

Casey pushed the bedroom door open with her foot, her hands balancing a plate of toast and bottled water. Her experience with her father's drinking educated Casey on the art of handling a hangover. Oh yeah, she knew that Lizzie had been drunk the night before, the fumes emanating from her sister making Casey relive unpleasant memories.

She moved into the bedroom and set the plate and bottled water on the nightstand before approaching Lizzie's bed. As if sensing she was not alone, Lizzie groaned and turned over, her arm coming up over her eyes.

"Liz, wake up," Casey said tersely.

Another groan, but no further movement, and Casey's blood pressure started to go up. "Lizzie, get up," she said louder.

"Gawd, what?" Lizzie mumbled into her arm before sitting up gingerly in bed. "I'm awake." She said softer, her eyes landing on Casey before skittering off toward the wall.

Casey watched as Lizzie settled herself against the headboard before reaching over and handing the toast and water to her. "Here, eat this. It'll help your stomach."

Lizzie's eyes jumped back to her sister. "My stomach's fine," she said unconvincingly.

Casey's brow arched sardonically. "Really? What with all the alcohol you consumed last night I thought it would be pretty screwed up."

Lizzie took a deep breath and grabbed the water bottle. Opening it swiftly she started gulping.

"Whoa there, tiger. You might want to slow down on that unless you want to throw it all up later."

Lizzie snorted around the bottle in her mouth. "Too late," she said when she finished drinking.

Casey smiled grimly and watched Lizzie pick apart the toast. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Casey couldn't take it anymore. "You want to tell me what the hell happened to you yesterday?" She paused for a minute before continuing. "Besides the obvious?"

Lizzie didn't answer for a while and Casey felt her leg start jumping again. _Remain calm_, she counseled herself. _If you yell, she'll just clam up_.

"Listen," Lizzie's voice startled Casey out of her head, "I'm sorry for making you worry, OK? I shouldn't have left the mall. It'll never happen again," she said her eyes not meeting Casey's.

Casey took a deep breath before speaking. "That's it? You're sorry? Where did you go after the mall? I know you didn't get drunk by yourself. Where did you get the alcohol? And how many times have I told you to stay away from that crap? Don't you get it? We already lost dad to it, now you want to go the same way?" Well, her plan to remain calm flew out the window as she was now close to yelling. Casey fought back tears and tried to keep her voice from cracking. She had to get Lizzie to understand that what she did was wrong.

Lizzie sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Geez, Casey, you always overreact about everything. So I had a few beers. Everyone does it. Why can't I have some fun too?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a great time when I found you last night," Casey bit out.

"Well before that, I was," Lizzie shot back, setting the still-mostly-full plate back on the nightstand.

"Where did you go?" Casey repeated, not willing to let it go.

"I was with some friends, OK? I ran into some people I go to school with and they invited me back to theirs. It was no big deal," she said sullenly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Casey's hand flinched with the urge to slap the smirk off Lizzie's face. "Who?"

"Just some guys," Lizzie said vaguely.

"Just some guys?" Casey repeated, her ire rising. She could feel her face heat up with anger. "You met some guys at the mall and just decided to go off with them? What the hell's going through your head?"

"I told you, I know them," Lizzie said scowling. "It's not like I went off with some strangers."

Casey took some deep breaths and unclenched her fists before replying. And as quickly as it came, her anger seemed to dissipate. All she was left with was a crushing feeling in her chest that left her weak. She wanted to crawl under her bed covers and not come out – ever. She went over and sat heavily on her bed, her head hanging, eyes on the floor. Casey could feel the tears threatening to burst and she swallowed noisily. When she spoke, it was so soft that Lizzie had to lean forward to hear her. "Don't ever do that again. You're grounded for a month. No ifs, ands or buts. And don't even bother to argue because I'm not in the mood for it."

With that, Casey got up and left the room, leaving Lizzie there staring dumbly after her.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the couch half-watching TV when Marti came bounding down the stairs. "Good morning, Smerek," she said before settling down next to him. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. "Whatcha watchin?"

"Hell if I know," he sighed before handing the remote over. "Here, it's yours."

Marti leaning back to crane her head at him. "OK, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Derek turned to look at her. "What?"

She laughed. "Well, the Derek I know would never willingly give up the remote without a fight."

He huffed out a laugh. "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad."

She settled back into him and started flipping through the channels. "No, you're not. I'm just kidding with ya," she paused before adding. "You used to be, though."

"Well, I guess I grew up," he said before they lapsed into a companionable silence.

* * *

Casey was still breathing hard when she let herself back into the apartment an hour later. After her discussion with Lizzie she needed to get out for awhile and work off some of her anger and anxiety. She was _this close_ to going ballistic and she was determined to stop it. But god, it was just so hard sometimes. She had a whole new respect for single parents, because basically, that's what she was. And raising a teenager? Well, there was no manual for that. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, and probably would ever do, and she was bound and determined to do it right. She wanted her sister to have the best of everything, to have the opportunities that Casey didn't, to be able to do whatever she wanted with her life and not have to worry about anything. Casey knew that was probably too much to ask but she wasn't giving up. Only the best for Lizzie, the _best_.

_

* * *

Is it too early to call?_ Derek thought for the twentieth time as he glanced at his cell phone. The time was two in the afternoon, and Derek felt dumb for thinking that it might be too early, but it was imperative that he not come across as eager, or desperate, or any of the other bad things that Casey could possibly think of him.

He sighed again and shifted on the couch, making Marti sniffle and burrow her face deeper into his chest. She had dozed off watching some fashion show and Derek didn't have the heart to wake her. They didn't get to spend much time together and she was growing up fast. Not too long ago he wouldn't have thought twice about ditching her to do his own thing, but not anymore. Not since…well, he didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that he would cherish any time he got to spend with his Smarti. He leaned over and dropped a kiss on her hair before focusing back on the TV screen. _OK, that's enough_, he thought before grabbing the remote and changing the channel, desperately hoping to find a game on. All this fashion was making him feel weird and he swore his testosterone had dropped a few points just in the last few minutes. He chuckled before settling on wrestling. _Ah, that's it! This is what a man watches!_

* * *

"I don't know when I'll be able to get up there," Steph's voice sounded softly from the couch. Casey was at the kitchen table going over bills and trying valiantly not to listen but it was tough. The change in demeanor alone in her roommate was so stark that she was captivated. Lizzie was exiled in the bedroom doing her homework so it was just the two of them. "I know, Mama, but I told you, I work a lot and it's hard to get any time off."

Casey's eyes widened but she kept her head down.

"How's daddy doing?" Silence. "Uh huh, well did you call the doctor like I told you?" A beat. "Why not?" A sigh and then, "Do you want me to call for you? No, no, it's no problem, just let me get something to write it down," Steph said as she rose and headed into the kitchen. Looking around she gestured at Casey for a writing utensil. Without thinking, Casey handed over the pencil she had been using. Steph grabbed one of Casey's bills and turned it over. "OK, I'm ready," she said then started scribbling the information down. "Yes, I'll do it tomorrow. OK, is there anything else you need me to do?" Silence again and Casey thought she could detect the tinny voice of Steph's mom through the phone. "Yes, Mama, I promise I'll visit soon, OK? OK, gotta go, uh huh, love you too, OK, bye," she said before hanging up.

Steph sighed heavily before dropping into the chair opposite Casey, who was studiously ignoring her. "Ugh, parents," Steph groused as her eyes trained on Casey.

Feeling her roommate's gaze, Casey raised her head. "I wouldn't know," she snapped before thinking. At that, Casey rose and left the table heading for the bedroom where she would probably be ignored by Lizzie. _There's no place to relax in this house_, Casey thought grumpily as she headed down the hall.

Steph watched Casey walk away before scowling. "What a bitch," she said under her breath before getting up to make herself something to eat.

* * *

"So, how are you today?" Derek asked in Casey's ear as she paced around the living room. Thankfully Steph had left a while ago to do who-knows-what and Lizzie was still barricaded in their bedroom.

Casey sighed. "I'm good, and you?"

It was silent on the other end for a moment before Derek spoke. "I'm good. Are you sure you're OK? It sounds like something's wrong," he blurted out before thinking. _Oh, she hates it when I pry_, he thought panicking.

Casey thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I'm just butting heads with Lizzie…she's giving me some trouble, you know how kids are."

Derek refrained from snickering. The way Casey talked she sounded like an old lady, and not like the 18-year-old he knew she was. He sobered as he thought about all the responsibilities that she carried on her shoulders. Oh, she didn't talk about it very often, but he pretty much figured out that they were on their own and Casey was basically raising Lizzie single-handedly. It made him thankful for his father, even though Derek thought he might be getting an ulcer from eating George's cooking.

Instead, he said, "I can only imagine what it's like…my sister isn't quite there yet, but I'm sure it's coming soon. Is there anything I can do to help?" He so wanted Casey to invite him over. He also wanted to meet Lizzie. Casey spoke of her so often and with so much love that Derek felt almost as if he already knew her. He wanted to put a face to the name.

"No, but thanks for offering. I just hope…" she trailed off, leaving Derek to wonder what she had intended to say.

"Hope what?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing," Casey answered. "So how's work going?" she said deftly changing the subject.

And that was the end of that.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Thirteen: Rumors**

Lizzie entered the doors of her school cursing her life. She hated Mondays with a passion. Almost as much as she hated school. _I could be doing something meaningful instead of being stuck here in this intellectual wasteland_, she thought not for the first time. Arriving at her locker, she tossed her stuff in, grabbed the books she would need for first period and left.

By third period, she knew something was up. As she walked through the halls Lizzie felt the eyes of her classmates on her. Some were snickering, others downright laughing. She had spied Melanie with her gaggle of preppie airheads tittering behind their fists and she swore she caught a few words, "whore", "slut" and "skank" being among them.

Lizzie felt the first tendrils of dread creep into her system and her face felt hot with embarrassment. She hated being the center of attention and had gone out of her way to remain in the shadows of the social caste that was her school. She only had a few friends, and even those relationships weren't solid. Lizzie was distrustful and made no bones about it. Anyone that wanted to get close to her would have to work hard for it. So far, no one was willing to make the effort.

Lizzie swallowed and opened her locker, still feeling eyes on her. There was only one thing that could have happened: One of those guys, either Cody or Liam or Neill, had blabbed about Saturday. And because high school was like the ocean, where others were sharks and swarmed when they smelled blood in the water, Lizzie felt like the innocent seal that was harmlessly swimming not having a clue that she was about to be eaten. She almost laughed at her analogy. Yeah, Casey was right. Sometimes she was a drama queen. She slammed her locker and headed for the next class, hoping that whatever was said about her would fade as the day went on. Surely someone else would do something stupid or embarrassing so the heat would shift off her. Lizzie could only hope.

By lunch, Lizzie's hope had turned into anger. She was barely hanging on to what calmness she could project when her "friends" sat down next to her. They wasted no time in grilling her.

"So, what's this I hear about you getting it on with three guys on Saturday night?" Scott said unceremoniously while shoving chips in his mouth.

Lizzie's eyes bulged. "What? Who said that? That's not what happened!"

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't true. Didn't I tell you it wasn't true?" her other "friend" Tabitha said while hitting Scott in the arm.

"Ow, you bitch!" Scott said, but he was smiling.

Lizzie covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry. "My life is over," she moaned.

Tabitha awkwardly patted her on the back. "Well, you have two choices: You can either just ignore what everyone's saying – don't give them the satisfaction of letting them see it get to you, or you can try to prove that it's a bunch of bullshit."

Lizzie peeked through her fingers at Tab. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

Tab shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

Scott interjected. "So, what _did_ really happen? I mean, something obviously did by the way you're acting," he said eying Lizzie carefully.

Lizzie fought the urge to tell him off. She didn't need to justify herself to anyone. Instead she found herself saying, "Look, I ran into Cody, Liam and Neill at the mall and hung out with them at Neill's house. We got drunk and that's that. Liam took me home. End of story." They didn't need to know anything other than that. It was nobody's business but her own.

"Huh," Scott said, obviously not believing Lizzie's story. "Well, I don't know what to tell ya. Why the hell would those guys make that shit up, anyway? I mean, it's _Cody_. Why would he lie about getting it on with a frosh? Shit like that would ruin anyone else's rep."

"Oh, and because it's Cody, well it obviously has to be true then," Lizzie said through gritted teeth. She was trying to keep her voice down as she felt like every ear was straining to hear what she had to say. _Damn it!_

"I'm just saying," Scott added unhelpfully, making Tabitha scowl at him.

"You are such a douche sometimes," she said.

Scott shrugged and gathered up his trash. "I'm just telling it like it is," he said before heading outside for a smoke before class started again.

See, this is why Lizzie didn't get close to people. No one did the right thing anymore, and god forbid someone should go out of their way to help anyone else. The whole concept of the Good Samaritan was totally bunk, and all Lizzie could do was grit her teeth and bear it for the rest of the day before going home and never coming out in public again.

At the end of the day, Lizzie thought she was home free until she turned around and came face to face with Melanie, who of course, was flanked by her flunkies.

"What?" Lizzie said snottily, putting a hand on her hip.

Melanie smirked. "So, Liz, I heard something interesting today…" she trailed off, no doubt for dramatic effect.

A few of the bimbos snickered behind her.

Lizzie bit her lip in anger. "Well, that's just fascinating. I've got to go," she said before moving to go around them. Melanie blocked her path, and Lizzie noticed that a crowd had started gathering.

"Yeah," Melanie said louder, her voice carrying in the suddenly silent hallway, "I heard you had a real good time with Cody and the guys." The guys needed no names, everyone knew who she was talking about. They were practically joined at the hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Panic was setting in.

"No? Well, let's see…" Melanie tapped a finger to her lips in mock thought. "I heard you like it up the ass," she said before laughing cruelly.

Lizzie could hear laughter coming from all around her and felt sick. "That's a lie," she ground out, her hand tightening on her backpack. She needed to get out of there _now_.

"Did ya swallow?" came another voice from behind Melanie. Lizzie didn't know who had spoken.

"Fuck off," she bit out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Sounds like you did already," said someone else from her left.

Lizzie's vision started darkening and she felt as if she would pass out if she didn't get some fresh air soon. She thought she might be having a panic attack, but not having had one before, she didn't know. She wanted Casey.

"Cody and his minions are a bunch of liars," Lizzie said trying to keep her voice even. "Now get out of my way," she said before pushing her way through the crowd and practically running down the hallway to the door.

"Slut!" someone yelled after her and Lizzie swore she could hear everyone laughing.

* * *

Casey wasn't yet home, which Lizzie found both relieving and disappointing. Because as much as Casey drove her nuts, she also wanted to crawl into her big sister's arms and have Casey tell her that everything would be alright. Casey would make it all better.

Lizzie dropped her backpack at the door before heading to her bedroom, tears now falling freely down her face. Once she started crying, she couldn't stop, and soon sobs were breaking from her violently, her body shaking and hiccupping with their force. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore before falling into a restless sleep on her bed.

* * *

Casey wasn't surprised. She knew it was coming sooner or later, she just didn't think it would be now. Chad had pulled her aside and told her (at great distress to him) that Casey was being let go because business had plummeted. Chad apologized profusely and begged Casey not to hate him, practically crying himself. Casey took pity on him and gave him a big hug, promising that she didn't hate him, that she knew he was only doing his job and that they would be best friends forever. She even invited him over on Friday night for movies and popcorn as it had been a long time since they had spent any quality time together. Chad had jumped up and down before exclaiming, "Oh, girlfriend! Can we have a Hugh Jackman-athon? I just love that man's abs!" To which Casey replied, "Could you _be_ any more gay?"

Chad just threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"Liz?" Casey called upon arriving home from (her now-former) job. She had a few hours before she had to be at the warehouse to clean, so she wanted to make sure that her sister got started on her homework and had dinner before Casey had to run out again. "Liz, you here?" Casey called again. _She'd better be here, she's grounded_, Casey thought frowning.

Casey headed down the hall and opened the door where she found Lizzie asleep on her bed in a fetal position. Casey noticed the red, puffy eyes and smeared makeup and immediately went to her sister's side. "Liz, wake up."

Lizzie came to slowly, her eyes coming to rest on Casey. "Hey Case," she said groggily, too tired to still be mad at her big sister.

"What's the matter? Are you OK? Were you crying?" Casey fired off question after question.

Lizzie sat up slowly and rubbed a hand over her face. "Nothing, it's nothing, OK? I just had a bad day at school."

Casey's eyes softened. "What happened?" she asked in a lower voice.

Lizzie just shook her head and said nothing. She couldn't talk about it without bursting into tears and she didn't want to do that.

Casey sat down next to Lizzie on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "You know you can tell me anything, right? That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzie mumbled, her resolve weakening.

Casey didn't say anything else, just rubbed a hand on Lizzie's back. "Well, I won't force you to tell me, I just want you to know I'm always here," she said as she rose to start dinner. "What do you want to eat? I have time to fix something before I need to head out."

Lizzie felt the tears falling before she could do anything and a sob escaped her. "Don't go," she whispered, her head down.

Casey whirled around at the sound of Lizzie's voice. "Liz, sweetie, what's wrong. Tell me, please," she begged sitting back down.

Lizzie threw herself into Casey's arms and started sobbing openly. "People are spreading rumors about me in school," she said through her tears. "Everyone was laughing and making fun of me."

Casey was surprised. Since when did Lizzie care about what anyone thought of her? "What were they saying?"

Lizzie shook her head against Casey's shoulder. "Just stuff."

Casey knew there was more to the story. It must have been really bad to upset Lizzie so much. "Sweetie, what were they saying?" she asked again a little more forcefully. She hoped that Lizzie wouldn't choose to shut down and not tell her anything else. Casey hated when Lizzie did that.

"They were calling me a slut, among other things," Lizzie said softly.

"Why would they call you a slut?" Casey asked before thinking.

Lizzie's head whipped up. "I'm NOT a slut!" she said loudly causing Casey to flinch backward.

"Shhh, I know you're not a slut, that's why I was asking. It makes no sense."

"Since when does anything that teenagers do make sense?" Lizzie countered, making Casey smile.

"You're right, Liz. As always, you are years beyond your age."

Lizzie took a deep breath and moved back before meeting Casey's eyes. "Case, I have to tell you what happened. I need to."

Casey's stomach dropped. She knew there was more to the story, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Instead, she said, "Yeah, OK," while clenching her hands in her lap.

"Look, what I said about meeting up with a few guys from school at the mall was true," Lizzie said before pausing.

Casey kept her face neutral. "OK…."

"It was this guy named Cody and a few of his friends. They're part of the popular kids at school," Lizzie explained while she stared blankly at the wall. "They knew who I was, Case. I never thought they would know who I was! Anyway, they asked me to go hang out with them, and I don't know, I just said yes. I didn't even think about it, and before I knew it, we were hanging out in one of the guy's basement drinking beer and playing cards." Lizzie stopped and met Casey's eyes before continuing. "Anyway, Cody kept flirting with me, and he's so cute, Casey, you should see him, and I was flirting with him and before I knew it we were making out on the couch."

Casey took a deep breath and tried not to yell. She thought she was doing a great job of keeping calm, thank you very much. "OK, go on," she urged, needing to know the rest but dreading it.

Seeing Casey's face, Lizzie added. "I didn't have sex with him, if that's what you're worried about."

Casey let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "OK, that's good, I guess. But something did happen, so why don't you tell me the whole story."

Lizzie's face registered annoyance. "Basically, we made out, he took my top off and then I got sick," she stopped to look for Casey's reaction, but Casey wasn't giving it. "After that, one of Cody's friends dropped me off. That's all that happened, Case, I swear it, but one of the guys must have started telling everyone that I did more because everyone at school thinks I fucked all of them!" Lizzie said before bursting into tears again.

Casey leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lizzie. _Fucking men_! she thought angrily. "Shhhh, I believe you, Liz, and I'm glad you told me everything." Casey struggled to find something else to say that wouldn't sound trite.

"You should have heard the shit that people were saying to me. I swear, I don't think I can ever set foot in school again. Can we move…like now?"

Casey blew out a breath. "Liz, I would love to move, but it's just not possible right now." She didn't think now was the right time to tell Lizzie about losing one of her jobs.

Lizzie nodded her head. "I know, but the thought of having to go back to school tomorrow makes me sick to my stomach," she said clutching her arms across her abdomen.

"I know," Casey said sympathetically. "Hey, do you want me to kick their asses for you?"

Lizzie laughed. "Nah, that's OK. But don't be surprised if you get a call from the school letting you know I was in fight."

Casey smiled. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I can't tell you that," Lizzie said half-smirking.

Casey sighed and decided to hold her tongue. She had to pick her battles, and this wasn't one of them. Besides, if she could, she'd go to the school herself and put her foot in the ass of whoever started that rumor. She knew how cruel kids could be and the thought of anyone making Lizzie cry was almost too much to bear.

"So, what do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you want," Casey said brushing back a piece of Lizzie's hair from her face.

Lizzie got an excited look on her face. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Can I have beanies and weinies?" she asked bouncing up and down.

Casey laughed. "I tell you I'll make you anything and you want beanies and weinies? Seriously?"

Lizzie put on a mock-hurt look. "What, are you being a food snob now?"

Casey shook her head smiling. "No, but I expected you to say steak or something."

"We can't afford steak."

Casey's smile faded a bit. "I would find a way to get you steak."

Lizzie reached over and grabbed Casey's hand. "I know you would."

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A.N.:** Enjoy, people. It's a biggun!

**Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy's not attractive - on anyone**

"So I was thinking…" Derek said through the phone. "I'd like to take you somewhere nice for dinner."

Casey smiled into the phone. "You don't have to do that…"

Derek broke in. "I want to."

"Derek…"

"Casey, how come you never let me do nice things for you? Do you have something against being treated well?" Derek said only half-joking.

Casey scowled. "Why do you always feel the need to buy me stuff? Can't you just take no for an answer?"

Derek was silent for a moment. He liked Casey…a lot, but her penchant for being easily upset was tiring sometimes. He had a bad day at work, argued with Marti and now he was getting shit from Casey. Derek didn't know why he put up with her sometimes. If it was any other girl she would have been gone by now. Derek shook his head.

"Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just forget I said anything, OK?"

He heard Casey sigh over the line. "I'm sorry too. I've just been a little stressed lately. I was laid off from the restaurant earlier this week and Lizzie's been having problems in school and my roommate's been driving me crazy…" she trailed off realizing she was babbling. Worse, she was letting Derek in on things that she usually didn't tell anybody.

"Casey, you still there?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I just realized I was rambling."

"You weren't rambling. I want to know what's going on with you. And I'm sorry you lost your job. Just on principle, I won't eat there anymore," Derek said with a smile in his voice.

Casey grinned. "Well, that makes me feel a little better."

"So, I assume you're looking for another job. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Yeah, anything that pays ridiculously well," Casey laughed.

"I'll make sure to keep my eyes open," Derek said.

A moment passed before either of them spoke. "So…when can I see you again?" Derek asked in a low voice, causing Casey to shudder involuntarily. She loved when his voice did that.

"Um, I'm not sure. Can I let you know? I got a lot going on right now."

Derek tried not to feel too disappointed. He would take anything he could get when it came to Casey. It amazed him how much he was willing to do for that girl.

"Yeah, that's fine. I guess I'll let you go. I'm going out with a few friends tonight so I have to jump in the shower real quick."

Casey felt a flash of jealousy go through her. She wondered where they were going and if Derek would be around girls. Of course he would be around girls! Casey felt ridiculous for even thinking like that. "Well, that sounds fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, I don't know what you would or wouldn't do, so that doesn't help me much," Derek laughed.

"Just don't let any skanky girls hit on you," Casey blurted before mentally slapping herself.

There was silence, then, "Don't worry _Cassandra_, you're the only girl for me."

_Two weeks later:_

Casey didn't think things could get any worse. Today she went into her morning job only to be told that they would no longer "need her services". Casey did all she could to try and convince them otherwise, but it was no use. That left only the warehouse and that was down to a few nights a week. There was no way that would cover the bills, not to mention help her get a place of their own. Casey sat at the kitchen table and tried not to cry. She never thought she would find herself in this situation at her age. She should be in college, hanging out with friends. Lizzie should be in a nice house, in a good neighborhood, going to a good school where they didn't have drug busts every other week. And most of all, they shouldn't be living with a whore who brings her tricks home every damn night.

Casey took a look at the bills scattered around the table and choked back a sob. What would she do now?

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what his name is?"

Casey looked at Lizzie sharply. "What?"

Lizzie smirked. "You know, the guy you've been trying to pretend doesn't exist. The one you talk to almost everyday?"

Casey felt her skin flush. "His name is Derek."

"Derek, huh? Where did you meet him?"

Casey smiled. "He's my knight in shining armor."

"Your knight in shining armor?" Lizzie looked puzzled for a minute, then, "wait, it's _that_ knight in shining armor? The guy who saved you?"

Casey smiled widely. "Yeah, the same."

"Well shit!" Lizzie exclaimed making Casey frown at her language. "Why didn't you tell me? I want to meet him!"

Casey looked down and fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't want to introduce you to him if…well, I just didn't."

Lizzie cocked her head at her sister. "Is this because of Sam?"

Casey met Lizzie's eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Well, I know how much shit you went through with Sam and I also know that it takes you a long time to trust people."

"Well, I wouldn't say it has to do with Sam directly, but I guess you could be right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Casey laughed. "So how's school going?"

Lizzie's smile slid from her face. "It sucks, it's horrible. I would rather shave my eyeballs then ever go back, but what are you gonna do? I'm just counting down the days until holiday break when I don't have to look at all the douchebags' faces for awhile."

"Geez, Lizzie, could you at least try to watch your language around me?" Casey said exasperated.

Lizzie shrugged. "Nope." She got a sly look on her face. "So back to Derek…"

"Yes?" Casey said waving her hand in a get-on-with-it motion.

"I think you should invite him over for dinner," Lizzie stated crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Casey said.

"Why not?" Lizzie wasn't going to let it go easily.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, OK?"

"No, not OK. This guy sounds great, and you're dragging your feet. What gives?" Lizzie pressed.

Casey huffed out a breath and wouldn't meet her sister's eyes. "I don't have time for a relationship right now."

"Oh? Is that why you talk to him everyday? Because you don't have time?"

"Stop being such a smart ass, would ya?" Casey shot back.

"No, it's in my DNA," said Lizzie.

"Look you know I've been spending all my time trying to find a new job, the last thing I need is a guy hanging around," Casey said trying to sound nonchalant.

"So you're leading him on then."

"I am not leading him on!" Casey said stricken.

"Yes you are. If you don't want him around then you shouldn't be talking to him. It'll give him the idea that you want him around. That's not fair to him," Lizzie said in a sure voice.

"Since when do you know so much about men?"

Lizzie pursed her lips. "I know that most guys are assholes. But Derek sounds like a nice guy and I don't think it's fair of you to treat him badly."

"Liz…"

"No, Casey. You deserve to be happy. After all the crap you've been through with dad and Sam, and how hard you work to take care of me, you deserve someone who will treat you the way you want. And Derek sounds like that guy."

"You don't even know him," Casey said surprised at Lizzie's vehemence.

"I know enough. He went out of his way to rescue you from god-knows-what. That's good enough for me. Now call him up and invite him to dinner or I will," Lizzie said with her trademark it's-my-way-or-the-highway look.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You don't have his number."

"Don't underestimate me big sister."

"Oh, I don't," Casey said before reaching for the phone.

_

* * *

A few days later…_

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh stop. You are not gonna throw up," she said while fluffing the pillow on the couch. Casey had her cleaning every available space in the apartment in preparation of Derek's arrival. Lizzie followed her sister with her eyes. Casey looked ready to have a nervous breakdown. "Why are you so nervous anyway? It's not like you've never had dinner with a man before."

Casey looked up from where she was scrubbing at a spot on the kitchen floor. "I know, it's just…been a long time," she said blowing a tendril of hair out of face.

Lizzie's eyes softened. "You really like him, huh."

Casey's face went pink, but she refused to take Lizzie's bait. "I just want to make a good impression, that's all. I've never invited anyone up here, let alone a guy, and…"

"You care about his opinion, ergo, you care about him," Lizzie stated with certainty. She had never seen Casey act like this for a guy, not even Sam.

"Ergo?" Casey said smirking, "someone's been reading the dictionary again."

Lizzie laughed. "Oh shut up."

Casey snorted and continued scrubbing the kitchen floor. Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. "Casey please. Derek's supposed to be here in an hour and you still haven't taken a shower yet. I doubt he's going to care if there's dirt on the floor."

"Lizzie, a person's home is a reflection of them. In fact…"

Lizzie cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Now go get ready. I'll take care of this," she said while leaning down to swipe the cloth out of Casey's hand. "Go!"

Casey exhaled loudly. "Yeah, OK," she said softly before getting off the floor and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Derek was in the middle of changing his shirt – again, when he heard the door slam and heavy boots move up the stairs. "Ed, that you?"

A grunt, and then, "Yeah."

Derek frowned at himself in the mirror. "Come in here a sec, would ya?"

A moment later Derek's younger brother appeared in the doorway. "What?"

Derek met Edwin's eyes in the mirror. "Haven't seen ya lately. Everything going OK?"

Edwin's eyes dropped to the floor. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Derek snorted. "I just told ya. I never see you anymore, ya idjit."

Edwin scowled. "What are you, my dad? Everything's fine I said, I've just been hanging out a lot at Brian's."

Derek pursed his lips in annoyance. "Brian, huh? Isn't he the one…?"

He was cut off by Edwin's voice. "Don't say it, Derek. He's not a bad guy. You just don't know him."

"You're wrong there, little brother. I do know him, that's the problem."

Edwin turned to leave. "Whatever," he said before stomping up to his room.

Derek turned to the mirror once again and stared at himself for a moment before sighing and tearing off his shirt.

An hour later, he was knocking on Casey's door and trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He noticed a guy walking by more than once and stared him down as he passed again. The hair on the back of Derek's neck went up and he tensed until the man disappeared around the corner.

Upon hearing the knock, Lizzie jumped up from the couch and yelled down the hallway. "Casey! I think Derek's here! Are you ready yet?"

"Be out in a minute!" Casey called back.

Lizzie smiled and opened the door to reveal who she assumed was Derek, standing there with a smile and a bouquet of yellow mums in his left hand.

"Hi, I'm Derek," he said with a smile. "You must be Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled even wider and moved aside to let him in. _God, this guy was cute_! She loved his artfully messy hair and tilted smile. When he passed her to enter the apartment, she couldn't help but check out his backside, which in her opinion was fabulous in those dark blue jeans.

She shut the door and motioned for Derek to take a seat. "Casey will be out in a sec. She's been freaking out all day."

Derek laughed. "OK then," he said but stayed standing.

"Nice flowers," Lizzie commented, still openly checking Derek out.

Derek smiled with half his mouth and Lizzie's stomach flipped. "Thanks. Actually, these are for you," he said moving forward to give them to her.

"For me?" Lizzie couldn't help the blush that stole over her face. "Why me?"

Derek shrugged. "I was always taught to bring a gift when visiting someone's house for the first time. Since I've already gotten flowers for Casey, I thought it would be nice to do the same for you."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed. "You're pretty slick, aren't you?"

Derek's smiled faded a bit. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just trying to get to know Casey better."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as Lizzie's mouth thinned before she turned around and headed for the kitchen. Derek watched as she reached up and got a vase down from the cupboard before filling it with water and putting in the flowers. "You know, my sister isn't known for having good taste in men," Lizzie said conversationally before turning around to face him.

Derek's brow rose. "OK…" He was at a loss for words. _How did things go so bad so fast?_ This was not going the way he wanted it at all. "Lizzie, what I said about getting to know your sister better…I think…well, it's just what I meant. I want to know more about her is all. I don't have any other ulterior motives."

Lizzie leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed to be contemplating Derek's words when Casey appeared, looking a bit harried but incredibly beautiful at the same time. She was dressed in a simple black blouse with a black-and-white patterned skirt. On her feet were simple black pumps. She wore very little make-up and her hair was loose and wavy around her face. Derek suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. "Wow," he said under his breath.

Casey noticed the look on his face and blushed. "Hi Derek. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I made you wait," she said nervously brushing her hands over her skirt.

Derek smiled widely. "It's no problem. Lizzie and I were just getting to know each other," he said motioning to her sister who had schooled her features into a neutral mask. Lizzie knew how much Casey liked Derek so she would give him a chance.

Lizzie suddenly moved away from the counter. "Yep. He even brought me flowers," she added gesturing to the bouquet on the counter.

Casey's eyes widened before moving them to Derek. "That was nice. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Derek said deeply.

Casey ducked her head. She felt like a little schoolgirl on her first date. It was very discomforting. "Well!" she said brightly, "why don't you take a seat and I'll bring everything to the table." "Everything" was a casserole Casey had thrown together earlier and a salad in the fridge that Lizzie had made. Casey hoped Derek liked casseroles, as there wasn't a lot of money to go grocery shopping.

"What would you like to drink, Derek?" Lizzie said as Derek took his seat at the table.

He took his napkin and set it in his lap. "Oh, just water is fine."

Lizzie nodded and went to grab a bottled water and the salad. Derek watched as the girls flitted around the kitchen. He smiled at their easy banter. It was obvious the sisters cared deeply for each other. His eyes moved around the apartment surreptitiously. The place was clean but worn. Derek knew the neighborhood wasn't the best, and he couldn't help but cringe a little at the smell he encountered when he first entered the building. It was a mix of sweat, mold and cat urine, along with a fragrance of cigarette smoke. Derek wondered idly how much Casey had to pay to stay here and shuddered internally. Casey and Lizzie were too good to be staying in a place like this. They deserved better.

Her hands encased in hot pads, Casey set the casserole in the middle of the table. She smiled sheepishly at Derek. "I hope you like chicken and rice."

Derek smiled. "Yep. I'll pretty much eat anything."

Casey laughed. "I believe you, based on all your stories about your dad's cooking."

Lizzie was silent as she watched the two of them interact. She didn't know what to think about Derek yet. Besides the obvious fact that he was _gorgeous_. It was also pretty apparent there was a big attraction between the two. Lizzie coughed into her hand making the other two stop talking and look at her.

"Eat up, Liz," Casey said dishing out a portion for herself. "Have some salad, Derek. Lizzie made it."

Derek smiled and nodded. He wasn't too crazy about salad, but he would eat it for Casey's sake. "So Liz," he began, "How do you like school?"

Casey's eyes widened a bit at this but she said nothing. She knew Derek was just trying to make conversation.

Lizzie chewed thoughtfully before answering. "It sucks, thanks for asking," she said in a deadpan voice.

Derek nodded solemnly. "I hear ya. I hated high school."

Lizzie said nothing.

Casey added brightly, "Yeah, well, we haven't been in this school district for too long, so Lizzie really hasn't had a chance to make many friends yet."

Lizzie scowled at Casey. She didn't know why she was suddenly so sour on the idea of Derek, but she just was. She couldn't wait until he went home.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table until Derek tried again. "So, what kind of music do you like?" He already knew a lot about Lizzie from Casey, but he wanted to hear for himself.

"I don't know," Lizzie answered refusing to look up from her plate.

Casey pursed her lips in annoyance. "So Derek, why don't you tell Lizzie about your family? You told me some pretty funny stories about your little brother and sister. And your dad, he sounds great."

Derek smiled widely at Casey. "Yeah, well we're kind of crazy, us Venturis. There was this one time…" And Derek spent the next hour regaling Casey and Lizzie with the madcap adventures of his family. Most of the stories, though, were from before, when they were _happy_. _When Derek's mom was still.._. He tried not to think of her and kept the smile plastered on his face. Casey listened raptly while Lizzie tried to remain disinterested, even though he could see a trace of a smile on her lips during some parts of his stories. Derek didn't know exactly why Lizzie was being hostile to him, but he tried not to worry too much about it. He hoped he would have plenty of chances to get to know Lizzie in the future.

Lizzie sat back and watched as Casey rose to get out dessert, which was small individual bowls of chocolate pudding. She sprayed a dollop of whipped cream on each one and brought them to the table. "Pudding," she stated. "It's cheap and yummy."

"I love pudding!" Derek blurted, making Casey giggle.

Lizzie watched Derek under her lashes. She could tell that he really liked Casey by the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was the same way Casey looked at him when she thought _he_ wasn't looking. Lizzie felt a cold fear settle in her stomach.

She stood from the table. "You know what? I'm not hungry for dessert. I'm just gonna go do my homework. Derek, it was nice meeting you," she threw over her shoulder before practically running down the hall to her room.

Casey and Derek sat in silence at the table for a few moments. "I'm sorry for that," Casey said. "I don't know what her problem is."

Derek shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I have a teenage sister, too, remember? They're very emotional."

Casey nodded then cocked her head. "So you're saying that women are more emotional than men, is that it?"

Derek looked panicked. "I uh, well, what I meant was…"

Casey laughed. "I'm just playing with ya. I know what you meant."

Derek fake mopped his forehead with his arm. "Whew! I thought I was really in trouble."

Casey shook her head and they ate their pudding companionably.

* * *

In the bedroom, Lizzie pressed her ear to the door but couldn't really hear what was going on. It had been an hour since she had left the table, but she knew that Derek was still there because she occasionally heard laughter erupt from the living room.

* * *

Derek and Casey sat on the couch facing each other in mirror positions, one leg tucked underneath, the other dangling off the couch. They had their heads propped up on the back of the couch and their chins were resting in their hand.

"So tell me more about your brother," Casey asked trying not to get lost in the warm brown of Derek's eyes.

Derek smiled but Casey thought it looked a little sad. "Well, he's not around much. He stays with friends a lot."

Casey's eyes widened. "And your dad is OK with that?"

"Yeah, it's complicated…" Derek trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Casey everything about his life. He knew that she had gone through hard times, but he wasn't sure how she'd react.

"It's OK. You don't have to tell me," Casey said softly. "I don't want to be nosy."

"You're not being nosy," Derek rushed to reassure her. "It's no problem."

Derek decided to change the subject. "So how's the job hunt going?"

Casey wrinkled her nose. "Terrible. Absolutely no one is hiring," she said picking at a loose thread on the couch. "I'm not giving up, though. There's gotta be something out there for me. I'm willing to do just about anything at this point."

Derek nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'll keep my eye out for you." He paused before asking. "Have you thought about going to college? If you had good grades in high school, I bet you could get a scholarship or something."

Casey was already shaking her head. "Nah, it's not a good time right now. I need to be around for Lizzie as much as possible. Maybe some time in the future."

Derek didn't want to push. "I understand. It must be hard to be on your own without your parents. Do you see them much?"

Casey suddenly felt a lump in her throat. She still hadn't told Derek about the dynamics of her family, but she felt that she could trust him. "Well," she started slowly, "My mom died when we were young. Lizzie doesn't even remember her."

Derek's face showed shock. "God, Casey, I'm so sorry. That's terrible," he said reaching over to cover her hand with his.

"That's OK. It was a long time ago."

Derek nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, but still…"

"It's OK, Derek, really," Casey reassured him.

Derek left his hand over Casey's and gently started rubbing the skin of her fist with his thumb. "What about your dad?" he asked softly. Casey wasn't sure, but she thought he moved a little closer to her on the couch. Her breath sped up a little.

"He's ah, out of the picture," she answered shortly, making Derek even more curious.

"So you don't see him at all?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"Not for awhile. He's a drunk and a drug addict. He can't take care of himself, let alone me and Lizzie."

Derek's eyes were saucers now. "Wow, that's just…that really sucks."

Casey sighed and squeezed Derek's hand. "Yeah, it's been tough, but Lizzie and I are hanging in there. I just need to find out a way to make it through Lizzie's teenage years. That girl's gonna be the death of me, I swear."

Derek moved a bit closer. "I wish I could snap my fingers and make it all better for you…"

Casey laughed wryly. "That's OK, you've already saved me once, you don't need to do it again."

Derek had a serious look on his face when he said, "What if I want to save you?"

Casey's breath caught in her throat. Only Derek, it seemed, could make her feel like this, lightheaded and unsure of herself. The feeling was both pleasant and terrifying. "It's not your job to save me," she whispered into the air between them.

Derek was leaning toward her now and Casey felt herself moving toward him as well. "I know it's not. I just said I want to."

Casey's eyes flicked from Derek's eyes to his lips. He had just licked them leaving them shiny in the light of the lamp next to them. "You don't know me," Casey whispered again, unable to stop the forward motion of her body.

"I don't? Have I been talking to another beautiful brunette named Cassandra for the last few months?" Derek said softly while raising his other hand to cup her cheek.

Casey huffed out a small laugh. "I don't think so…"

Derek cut her off. "Shhhh, no more talking. I want to kiss you now. Can I kiss you?" he asked against her lips.

Casey paused and swallowed. She could feel Derek's breath against her mouth. Hell, she could practically feel his eyelashes against her cheeks. "Yes, you can ki…" but she didn't have time to complete her answer before Derek's lips descended on hers and she lost whatever thought was in her head.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't stand it. It was awfully quiet in the living room and she was climbing the walls trying to find out what was happening. After debating with herself for a while, she opened the door as silently as she could and oh-so-carefully poked her head out. She had to focus her eyes a bit because it was a little dark. Casey must have shut the kitchen lights off, leaving only the small lamp on by the couch. That cheap piece of crap didn't give off a lot of light, but she saw enough to know that Casey and Derek were sitting on the couch. She could see their shapes – correction – shape. _They must be sitting awfully close_, Lizzie thought.

She didn't hear any talking, just a breathy moan that made Lizzie's hair stand on end. She strained her ears a bit more and heard the telltale sounds of kissing. With a heavy heart, Lizzie moved back into the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

It had been awhile since Casey had made out with anyone, but she couldn't remember it ever feeling like this. The feel of Derek's mouth on hers was pleasant. No, pleasant wasn't quite strong enough a word. _Hot, yeah, very hot_, thought Casey as she felt Derek's tongue trace the skin of her lips. She sighed into his mouth and opened hers wider, letting her tongue come out to tangle with his. Derek let out a small growl and wrapped his arm around her tighter, bringing her closer to him so that she was almost sitting on his lap. Casey thought muzzily that they shouldn't be doing this here for fear that Steph could walk in on them, but what the hell? It's not like they were having sex or anything; not like Casey hadn't walked in on many things that she wishes she could scrub from her memory concerning her roommate.

"God, Casey, you are just so…" Derek trailed off before kissing her again, making Casey's stomach flip and her legs tremble from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, you too," Casey said softly into his mouth before gripping her hand around his neck and running her fingers through the hair at his nape.

Derek dragged his lips away from hers and was now placing small kisses on her face, including her cheeks, jaw and forehead. Casey sat there with her eyes closed, her head tipped up to receive his attention. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. She could definitely get used to that.

Right when Casey was fantasizing about what Derek would look like without his shirt, the door suddenly opened and light streamed in from hallway, making Derek and Casey jump apart.

"Well, well, well," drawled Steph, leaning against the door jamb and twirling her keys around her finger. "What's going on here, kids?"

Casey could tell by the sound of her roommate's voice that she was high, drunk or both. "Hey Steph," she said resigned as she moved further away from Derek and smoothed down her skirt.

Steph entered and slammed the door behind her, her eyes roving over Derek like a starving man at a buffet. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

That was the _last_ thing that Casey wanted to do, but she didn't want to appear rude. "Sure. Derek, this is Steph, my roommate. Steph, this is Derek."

"Hello Derek," Steph said, openly flirting now, while moving forward to take his hand.

"Hello," Derek said as formally as he could with red, swollen lips and mussed hair. He shook her hand quickly before dropping it. His eyes were drawn to her outfit, which consisted of holey spandex pants, a hot pink tube top, and stiletto heels. Derek thought she was a walking cliché for prostitution if he ever saw one.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Steph asked, her eyes moving between Casey and Derek.

"Uh, no. I was actually just getting ready to leave," Derek said while throwing an apologetic look at Casey. "I'm sorry," he said under his breath. "It _is_ getting late, and I have to work early in the morning."

Casey nodded. She understood. "I'll walk you out," she said before rising from the couch.

Derek said goodbye to a smirking Steph and they headed out toward the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button and said, "You don't have to go all the way down if you don't want to."

"I want to," Casey said softly before grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him to her. Smiling, he went willingly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for inviting me over," he said against her neck.

Casey smiled into his shoulder. "Hopefully my cooking doesn't give you heartburn."

Derek laughed into Casey's skin causing a pleasant tingle to go through her body. "I'm not too worried about it. The casserole was delicious."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Casey asked as she moved back to see Derek's face. Never in her life had she cared so much what someone thought of her.

"No, I'm not just saying that," Derek replied as he stroked Casey's cheek with his thumb. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping in and pulling Casey with him, he said, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Casey smiled at Derek's sly expression. "What?"

"Make out in an elevator," he said before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

* * *

Casey watched as Derek walked down the sidewalk to his car. She waved when he pulled out and headed down the road. Smiling, she turned and went back inside, unable to keep the smile off her face. Unfortunately, her good mood didn't last long.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Bob's greasy voice made Casey nauseous.

She turned and faced him. "That's none of your business," she said sharply before continuing on her way to the elevators.

Bob came up and stood beside her. "I'm going up myself, so we can share, yeah?"

Casey rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Bob clucked under his breath. "So how long've you been seeing him? He kinda looks like a pretty boy to me, you deserve a real man who can…"

Casey put a hand up to stop him. "I don't care what _you_ think I deserve. It's none of your goddamn business, get it? Now leave me alone!" Casey gritted out before heading toward the stairs, leaving Bob glaring behind her.

She had to knock to get back in the apartment, making her mood plummet further. Casey ignored Steph's loaded questions and headed straight for the bedroom. She and Lizzie had some issues to discuss.

Casey found Lizzie sitting on her bed, earbuds stuck in her ears. Casey stood in front of her little sister until she had her attention, then motioned for Lizzie to take her earbuds out.

"OK, spill. What the hell was your problem tonight?" Casey asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? I was nice."

Casey barked out a laugh. "No, you weren't. Need I remind you that _you_ were the one who strong-armed me into inviting Derek over? '_You're leading him on'_, you said. _'Derek sounds like a great guy'_, you said. What's changed?"

Lizzie dropped her eyes. "I don't know."

Casey sat down on the bed next to her sister. "Come on, Liz, tell me. What did Derek do to piss you off? Because from where I was sitting, he was nothing but a gentleman; asking you about yourself and bringing you flowers. Yeah, what a douchebag," Casey said sarcastically.

Lizzie snorted. "The guy was just too slick. I just don't like him."

Casey shook her head. "Now you sound like me."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right to be so leery of men. They're nothing but trouble," Lizzie said sulkily.

Casey put her hand under Lizzie's chin and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Not good enough, Lizzie. I want to know the truth. Because honestly, Derek's the nicest guy I've met in a long time and I'm not willing to just throw that away because you're having some hissy fit."

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, OK?" she said before throwing herself into Casey's arms.

"I accept your apology," Casey said while rubbing Lizzie's back. "Now why don't you tell me what's really going on."

Lizzie sat back and wiped her eyes. "I was jealous, OK?" she said, looking beyond Casey's shoulder at the wall.

Casey's mouth dropped open. "Jealous…of what?"

"Of Derek, what do you think I meant?" Lizzie snapped rubbing her arm across her nose.

Casey continued to stare at her little sister. "Why in the world would you possibly be jealous?"

Lizzie said nothing for a moment and Casey could tell she was trying to think of the right thing to say. "It sounds stupid, I know, but I don't want anyone to take you away from me," she said in a small voice.

"Oh, Lizzie, there's no one on the face of this Earth that could do that. It's you and me against the world, right?" Casey said, rubbing Lizzie's leg.

Lizzie sniffled and tried not to start crying again. "I saw the way you were together and I know he really likes you, and you like him, and then you'll get married and live happily ever after and where does that leave me, huh? I'll be all by myself with no where to go…" she trailed off and started sobbing again, causing Casey to start crying herself.

"Liz," Casey said in between tears, "where do you come up with this stuff? I would never do that to you! You're my whole world! Even if I did get married someday – which I'm not saying I'll do – I would bring you with me. We're a packaged set, you and me." Casey paused before adding, "you are forgetting an important detail, though."

"What's that?" Lizzie asked curious.

"What about college? A job? Meeting a guy of your own and getting married? All that can happen for you too."

Lizzie laughed through her tears. "Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Why are you so down on yourself?" Casey asked exasperated as she wiped her fingers under her eyes.

"Why are you?" Lizzie shot back.

Casey was stumped by that. "I, I don't know," Casey said softly. "I guess I need to work on that, huh?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, you do," she paused before adding, "but I do too. Why don't we work on it together?"

Casey smiled at her sister. Lizzie was the closest person to her in the world. Casey loved her more than anything. But Lizzie also had the ability to anger Casey more than anyone. She could get under Casey's skin like no one else, except maybe Bob, or Steph at the moment.

Casey nodded at Lizzie when she realized that her little sister was waiting for an answer.

"You have to do one thing for me, though, OK? Casey said to Lizzie.

"What's that?"

"You have to apologize to Derek for being a little shit during dinner."

Lizzie groaned. "Do I have to?"

Casey adopted a stern look on her face. "Do you really not like him?"

Lizzie hemmed and hawed for a bit, then spoke. "It wasn't personal. He seems like a good guy. Cute too," she added slyly, making Casey flush with embarrassment. Lizzie thought it hysterical that she could make her older sister blush. She decided to have some fun with Casey. "So, I bet he's a fantastic kisser, yeah?"

She ducked when Casey threw a pillow at her, but laughed even harder when she noticed how red Casey's face was.

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Fifteen: Frustration**

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're not hiring at the moment," the woman said with an apologetic look on her face.

Casey nodded. "It doesn't hurt to ask, right?"

"Not at all," the woman said smiling. Casey turned to leave. "Good luck!" the woman called out and Casey waved before heading back out into the frigid weather.

* * *

Well, it was no dice at the dry cleaners, the Laundromat, the drug store and the corner grocery. Because Casey didn't have a car – hell, she never even learned to drive – she had to stick to places that she could walk to or were on the bus line. That limited her somewhat, but there were still a few more places to check out.

Casey blew out a breath before crossing the street toward the print shop.

_

* * *

Another bust_, Casey thought later as she left the pizza place. There had to be someplace that could use a good worker like Casey. Not to toot her own horn, but Casey knew she was a good employee. She very rarely got sick and was never late. She was conscientious, honest and willing to learn. Someone had to need help like her.

"You know, there's no openings right now, but if you want, you can fill out an application and we'll keep it on file for future reference," the young man said.

Casey tried not to appear too disappointed. _I guess that was better than nothing_. "Sure, I can do that," she said before grabbing the piece of paper and filling it out.

By mid-afternoon Casey was losing hope. She had been at this for hours and so far, nothing. No one was hiring. She had encountered more boarded up businesses than ones that were open. Her toes were numb, her nose was running and she was starving. Sighing, she headed back home for a bite to eat. Maybe a brilliant idea would come to her then.

* * *

When Derek arrived home from work, he didn't expect to hear yelling. But that's exactly what he found when he walked in the back door. George and Edwin seemed to be having a stand-off of sorts, and that was the last thing Derek wanted to deal with at the moment.

Upon noticing that they were no longer alone, George nodded briskly at Derek before returning his attention back to his younger son. Edwin, however, seeing the opportunity to slip out, was already heading for the front door. "Edwin, we are not done talking about this!" George said to his son's back.

"Yes, we are!" Edwin yelled back before slamming the front door so hard the walls shook.

George cursed and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair.

Derek stood there hesitantly for a moment before dropping his briefcase and heading for the fridge. He didn't know what to say, so he decided to keep quiet. He could see out of the corner of his eye his father standing in the middle of the kitchen, no doubt trying to get himself under control.

Derek was almost out of the room before his father spoke. "I don't know what to do with him anymore," George said, sounding defeated.

This stopped Derek in his tracks. As much as he hated being involved in the bad situation that was Edwin and George's relationship, he knew his father needed him.

"Just give him time, dad," said Derek turning around to face George.

George met Derek's eyes. "He's had time, Derek. He needs to come home. Be with his family."

Derek nodded. "He's having a hard time. Harder than all of us, I think."

George scrubbed a hand over his face. He looked exhausted. "I wish…" he started before trailing off.

Derek waited for his father to finish, then, "Wish what?"

George shook his head. "Nothing, son. It's nothing," he said before turning to go downstairs to his room.

Derek stood there staring after his father for a moment before heading upstairs.

* * *

Casey walked in to find Steph on the phone in the living room, pacing back and forth. She shot Casey a look before turning her back. Casey slowly un-layered herself, removing her mittens, scarf, parka and boots before sitting on the couch and rubbing the feeling back into her toes. _Damn Canadian winters!_

"Yes, I know the payment is late, but if you could just…" Steph stopped speaking abruptly, apparently interrupted by whoever was on the other end of the line. "Sir, as I told you before, I'm calling on behalf of Rosemary Martin." Silence again. "My mother, yes." Another pause. "Because she can't do this for herself." Another beat. "No, I don't have power of attorney…" A sigh, and then. "OK, what do I have to do then?" A moment, then, "I'm afraid that's not possible. I'll have to come up with another way." Nodding into the phone, then, "Is there anyone else I can talk to about this?" (Pacing again) "OK, then. Yes, I understand. Goodbye," Steph said before hanging up.

Casey watched her roommate's back as her shoulders slumped and she leaned her head against the kitchen cabinets. Casey felt like she should say something. "Is everything OK?" she asked hesitantly.

Steph whirled around to look at Casey, her face registering surprise that Casey was still there. "No, it's not," she answered sharply before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door. Casey sat there for a moment before getting up and going to her bedroom.

_One week later_

"I'd like you to meet my family," Derek said as he and Casey sat across from each other at the coffee shop.

Casey's eyes widened but she tried not to show any signs of her true feelings – namely panic.

"Uh…"

"Now you don't have to freak out," Derek said with his hand out in a placating manner. "It's just an invitation to dinner."

Casey's throat suddenly felt thick and she thought she might be having a heart attack. _Not a good idea!_ The voice in her head said loudly.

"Well, that's nice of you, Derek, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Derek frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't do well in situations like that," Casey hedged.

Derek refrained from rolling his eyes. He thought things between himself and Casey had been going well. They talked on the phone everyday and so far this week had seen each other twice. Casey was letting down her guard more and more everyday and she didn't have a problem with Derek wanting to touch her every minute of the time they spent together. He loved holding hands and being able to nuzzle his face into Casey's hair. He thought she enjoyed it too.

Derek sighed and kept his voice even. "Casey, I know you have trust issues, but I'd like to think you trust me. Especially after all this time together," he added using his puppy dog eyes.

Casey caught his expression and smiled slightly. "Don't do that, Derek, you know I can't resist that face," she said leaning over the booth to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Does that mean you'll come for dinner?" he asked hopefully leaning into her touch.

Casey nodded. "Yes, I'll do it, but on one condition."

Derek smiled widely. "Anything."

"Lizzie comes with me."

Derek nodded. "Done."

_The next afternoon…_

The knock startled Casey out of the book she was reading. When she opened the door she almost slammed it shut again. "What do you want?"

Bob looked smug. "Hey, hey, that's no way to treat _your landlord_."

Casey scowled. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that horrid fact, now I ask again, what do you want?"

"Me," came the voice behind her. Casey turned to see Steph coming out of the bathroom.

"OK…" Casey said before sitting back on the couch.

Steph threw a look at Casey before addressing Bob. "Can we uh, move this to your place?" she asked not-so-subtly tilting her head toward Casey.

Bob smiled and winked. "Sure thing, Stephie."

He didn't see the grimace that flashed over Steph's face as she bent to put on her shoes. Neither of them said anything more to Casey before heading out the door.

* * *

"Chad, everything's fine, I mean it," Casey spoke into the phone later that same day.

"We might not see each other much anymore, but I know you, and you're not fine," Chad insisted in her ear.

Casey sighed into the phone. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Actually, no. As usual, it's deader than a doornail here. You know," he said with a smile in his voice. "I'm the only one here. I'm the hostess, waitress, bus boy and manager all rolled into one adorable package."

Casey laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"About the adorable part, never."

"Not that! The other part!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding about that part, either," Chad said solemnly. "It sucks. Do you know how creepy this place is at night when you're all by yourself? I nearly wet my pants the other night when I heard a strange noise outside. Turns out it was just a raccoon rooting through the back alley garbage."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish I was there to protect you," Casey said in a baby voice.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Chad said with a laugh.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"And you're lucky I do. So when am I gonna see you again? I'm going through Casey withdrawal over here!" Chad huffed.

"Um, how about tonight? I don't have any plans. Why don't you come over for dinner and then we can watch a movie. I'll even let you choose which one."

"You're on, sister. What time shall I be there?" Chad said, obviously excited.

"How about seven?"

"Great, I'll see ya then."

"OK, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

Casey smiled as she hung up. Chad was such a good friend. She wondered idly what Derek would think of him.

* * *

"Jesus, when are you gonna move out of this dump?" Chad said upon arrival.

"Nice to see you, too," Casey said wryly as she shut the door behind her friend.

"Chad!" Lizzie cried, running down the hall and practically jumping into Chad's arms.

"Hey, little girl," Chad said, trying not to fall down under Lizzie's weight. "How are you? Been raising hell, I bet," he said, giving Lizzie a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie said coyly, making Casey snort from the kitchen.

Chad laughed. "I brought _The Way We Were_," he said, clutching the movie excitedly. "I hope that's OK."

Casey groaned. "Again? How many times have we watched that, anyway?"

Chad pouted. "So? It's a classic! Come on, you know you love Barbra!"

"Liz, give me a hand setting the table," Casey said as she stirred the pasta. "It's OK," she continued to Chad, "But I was hoping for something more upbeat."

Chad frowned. "Oh, well, I can get something else…"

Casey shook her head. "Nah, that's fine. You're here now and dinner will be ready in a second."

"OK, if you're sure…" Chad said in a not-so-convincing way.

"Really, it's fine," Casey smiled before coming over and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad you're here," she said over his shoulder.

Chad closed his eyes and squeezed back. "Me too."

* * *

"Shit, hand me the tissues, will you?" Chad choked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Lizzie snorted and handed him the box. "What's the big deal, anyway? It's so obvious that they were never meant to be in the first place."

"Bite your tongue, girl!" Chad gasped putting a hand over his heart.

Casey laughed. "Drama king much?" she said while trying to discreetly wipe her eyes.

"Ha! Don't even try to fool me. I know you're over there blubbering just as much as I am!" Chad said before stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

Lizzie laughed. "I swear, you two are like an old married couple," she said while glancing between them.

That made them all crack up. "I'm sorry, but Casey doesn't have the right equipment to interest me," Chad said tongue-in-cheek.

Lizzie scowled. "Ew, and that's my cue to leave," she said before getting up and heading to the bedroom. "Chad, it was nice to see you again. You should come over more often."

Lizzie bent down to give Chad a hug. "I'll try not to be such a stranger anymore, deal?" he said before returning the hug.

"Deal," Lizzie said. "Goodnight you too!" She called from down the hall.

"Goodnight!" They both called in response.

Chad waited all of one minute before pelting Casey with questions. "So, spill. What's been happening with you?"

Casey laughed. "I told you the first ten times you asked me. Nothing's been going on except me trying to find a new job."

Chad snorted. "Yeah, right. I know when you're holding something back, and you're doing it right now!" he said in a whiny voice.

Casey decided to take pity on him. He could be so pathetic when he wanted to.

"OK," Casey said leaning forward. "I'll tell you. There's this guy…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Chad exclaimed triumphantly. "Who is he? Where did you meet him? Is he hot? Have you fucked him yet?"

Casey looked scandalized. "Stop! You sound like Lizzie. And 'have I fucked him yet?' What kind of girl do you think I am?" she said, hitting Chad on the arm.

Chad looked sheepish. "Hey, sorry! But you know it's been a long time since…"

Casey cut him off. "Alright! I get it! Yes, it's been a long time since I've dated anyone. There's nothing wrong with being picky, is there?'

"No, not at all. But even good girls like you need a good shag once in a while," Chad said in an awful English accent.

Casey scowled. "You know, relationships aren't all about sex, you know."

Chad laughed. He couldn't help goading his friend. They had had this discussion many times before, and it always went the same way. It was oddly comforting to know that Casey hadn't changed. "They're not? Well, that's disappointing," he added waiting for her reaction.

Casey shoved him back. "Oh, stop. Now you're just trying to bait me," she said before getting up and heading into the kitchen to clean up. Luckily Steph had been out all night, making it a relaxing visit with Chad. Besides, Chad and Steph hated each other and Casey wasn't in the mood to play referee.

"So, about this guy…" Chad added following Casey into the kitchen. "Seriously, where did you meet him?"

Casey sighed as she filled the sink with water. She had never told Chad about the night of the attack. Had been pretty successful in blocking it out altogether. She didn't relish bringing up painful memories in order to satiate her best friend's curiosity. "I met him at a coffee shop. He introduced himself and asked if he could buy me a cup of coffee," she lied, not meeting Chad's eyes.

"Uh, huh, and that worked? Because usually you shut guys like that down faster than the Hindenberg crashing to Earth."

"Well," Casey said thoughtfully, trying to maintain her lie, "there was just something different about him."

"Like what?" Chad pressed, watching Casey carefully now.

Casey huffed out a laugh. "I don't know, OK? Geez! It's not like it's serious or anything, so why do you want to know so much!"

Chad stepped back, a hurt look evident on his face. "Well excuse me for caring about my best friend! And I know it's serious because otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned him at all! I'm your best friend and getting you to spill information is like trying to pull teeth with a spoon!"

Casey dropped the dish she had been washing back in the sink and turned to her friend. "I'm sorry, Chaddie," she said stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. "You know me, I like to keep things close to the vest. It's just the way I am. I thought you knew that by now."

"I do know that, I just keep hoping that you'll change," Chad whined while sticking his bottom lip out.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well suck it up, because that's all you're gonna get out of me now. But I promise I'll let you know if I get married."

Chad's eyes widened. "_Let me know if you get married,_ you better not get married without me! I fully expect to be your maid of honor!"

Casey threw back her head and laughed.

The next day didn't go the way Casey was planning. A call from the school interrupted Casey's quiet afternoon. The principal himself told Casey in no uncertain terms that Lizzie was in trouble for fighting with another girl and if Casey didn't get there soon, he would be calling the police.

Casey hung up the phone and cursed loudly before beginning to pace the length of the living room. There was no way she could get there in the amount of time the principal ordered. She would have to walk to the bus station (in the current blizzard!), then take the number one bus to the number two bus pick-up, then walk another two miles (at least!) to Lizzie's school.

Casey sighed and ran a hand over her face. She thought that things were getting better at school for Lizzie as she hadn't mentioned anything bad happening in awhile. _I guess I was wrong_, thought Casey.

After wringing her hands for a few minutes, she bit the bullet and called Derek.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Derek," Casey said as she slid into the passenger seat. She surprised him by leaning over to give him a peck on the lips.

Derek smiled. "It's not a problem, really."

Casey looked skeptical. "Really? Are you sure your boss doesn't mind you leaving in the middle of the day?"

"It's fine, Case. I just took some personal time," Derek said his eyes on the road.

Casey nodded but said nothing. She hated depending on anyone for anything, and the decision to ask Derek to take her to Lizzie's school was not one that was made lightly. But she had no one else to call.

"Do you mind staying in the car?" asked Casey when they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Not at all," Derek said reaching over to squeeze Casey's hand. She gave him a weak smile before exiting the car and heading for the office.

This was not gonna be pleasant.

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Sixteen: Fists of fury**

Forty-five minutes later, Derek was still waiting for Casey to reappear from the school. He was not patient by nature, and he could feel himself start to fidget. Not wanting to use all his gas, he'd shut off the engine, only to start it again minutes later when the cold became too much. He swore to himself as it began to snow again. God, what he wouldn't give to be on a beach somewhere, tropical drink in hand and watching beautiful women stroll by wearing bathing suits that looked more like dental floss than anything else.

That led him to a vision of Casey in a string bikini which suddenly made his pants feel too tight. Derek shifted in the seat and sighed, leaning his head back against the head rest. He was glad that he had built up some personal time at his job…

His thoughts were interrupted when he spied Casey coming out of the school, followed closely by Lizzie, who looked thoroughly chastened and pissed off all at the same time. Casey had a thunderous look on her face and Derek took a deep breath as they neared the car. He had no idea how to handle a pissed off Casey, so he decided to do what made the most sense: Keep his mouth shut.

Which is what led to an awkward car ride, as Casey and Lizzie were silent the whole way back to their apartment. Casey in front, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, face toward the window, Lizzie pouting in back, her eyes moving restlessly back and forth. When Derek pulled up in front of their building, he left the car running, not sure if Casey wanted him to stay. He didn't have to wonder long, though, because she got out and walked around to his window. Derek rolled it down and leaned out, snow blowing back into his face. The weather had continued to deteriorate during the drive and it looked like it wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Casey waited until Lizzie entered the building then turned back to Derek. "Hey," she said, her breath coming out in big puffs, "I really, really appreciate you doing this for me."

Derek shook his head. "As I said before, it was no problem." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Do you want me…"

Casey cut him off, already shaking her head. "No, that's OK. You need to get back to work and I need to deal with this myself. I'll call you later, alright?"

Derek nodded, trying not to let his disappointment show. Although he knew it had taken a lot for Casey to call him for help, he also knew that she considered this "personal family business" and would not welcome Derek being there. He wasn't even sure what he would do if she did want him there, he just wanted to be invited.

"Hey," Casey's voice startled Derek out of his thoughts. "Everything OK?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

Derek smiled his trademark grin. "I'm always OK," he said before putting his car in gear.

Casey smiled hesitantly and stepped back. She was still standing there when Derek turned the corner and drove out of sight.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Casey yelled as she slammed the door behind her and dropped her purse to the floor. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she headed to the kitchen and turned on the burner to boil some water for hot tea. This weather was really getting to her.

When she didn't hear anything behind her, Casey whirled around and came face to face with an empty room. "Elizabeth! Get out here, I'm talking to you!"

Nothing.

Casey sighed loudly and stomped down the hallway to the bedroom. She found Lizzie sitting on her bed listening to her iPod. "Damn it, Liz, take those things out of your ears and listen to me!"

Still nothing.

Casey felt her blood pressure rise steadily as she towered over her sister, who was still studiously ignoring her. She had a sudden impulse to tear those damn earbuds out of her sister's ears and slap her across the face, but at the last second, she got a handle on herself and decided to cool down a bit before continuing the conversation. She knew that Lizzie had had a few problems at school, but nothing like this before.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later. You're confined to your room until dinner. I'll come get you when it's ready," Casey said, not knowing if Lizzie actually heard her or not. Grumbling under her breath, she headed back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Quite out of the blue Casey felt a huge weight on her chest, causing her to gasp aloud. All the challenges of the last few years flashed through her mind, and just like that, she was weeping uncontrollably.

* * *

"Everything OK, Derek?" his boss asked him when he got back to the office.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, Craig, thanks for asking," he replied before heading to his desk.

As the day wore on, Derek had a hard time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. He loved having Casey in his life and getting to know her, but she sure didn't help him with his work! More often than not, she was the source of his mind wandering, and he wondered if it would always be that way.

* * *

They ate in silence for awhile until Casey couldn't take it anymore. "So, care to explain why you punched Melanie out?"

Lizzie picked at her food. "Not really."

Casey took another bite and chewed for a bit while thinking what to say next. She wasn't in the mood for an all-out war at the dinner table. "Liz, we're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. Please, just tell me. I want to know so I can help you."

Lizzie snorted and kept her eyes on her plate. "Help me with what? Not being seen as the skank of the school? How are you going to do that, Casey?" she asked, her voice rising steadily.

Casey's mouth fell open. "Skank? What are you talking about, Liz?"

Lizzie dropped her fork and shoved back her plate before slouching down in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. She gave Casey a flat stare. "Exactly what I said. Everybody calls me a slut. Doesn't matter if it's true or not, once rumors get started, it's impossible to stop them." Lizzie blew out a breath and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't take it anymore, Casey! I hate that school! They're all dicks and the teachers are stupid and I don't want to go there anymore! Can't we move somewhere else? I mean, I know you don't like living here either! Can't we move far away from this place and start over? Can't we?" she asked desperately, tears openly on her cheeks now.

Casey felt her stomach clench and she swallowed back a sob. She needed to be strong for her little sister, not cry like a baby. Besides, she had already done that earlier and she was all cried out. Instead, she rose from her chair and went around the table before going to her knees beside Lizzie's chair. Putting her hands on Lizzie's thighs, she gripped them tightly and looked up into her face. "God, Liz, you know I would do anything for you, you _know_ I would. If I had the means, I'd pick up right now and move us somewhere else," she paused to keep her voice steady. "But it's not something we can do right now."

At the sight of Lizzie's face falling, Casey rushed to go on, "Liz, please don't cry. I'm doing the best I can. I've been looking everywhere for a job and nothing's panned out yet, but I'm not giving up. I'll find something and hopefully we can move then, OK?"

Casey reached up and cupped her hand around Lizzie's face, her thumb brushing away the tears. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I know school sucks and I wish there was something I could do to make it all go away, but you _do_ need to handle your temper better. You can't just go around punching people out all the time."

Lizzie smiled slightly through her tears. "But what if they really, really deserve it?"

Casey smiled back. "Well, then, you'll just have to punch them out when you're both not on school grounds."

They both laughed at that.

* * *

"She punched the chick out?" Derek's voice said into Casey's ear later that night.

Casey spoke softly into the phone, not wanting Lizzie to hear her from the bedroom. "I know, right?" Casey sighed as she absently picked at the fraying fibers of the couch. An unbidden image of Steph having sex on the couch with one of her "clients" came into her head and she jerked her hand away from the material, instead settling it in her lap. "I'm at my wit's end, Derek. Lizzie's miserable, and I have no idea what to do. Short of picking up and moving her out of here and into a different school, which is soooo not happening right now."

There was silence on the line as Derek sympathized. He knew what it was like to deal with unruly younger siblings. His wayward brother Edwin coming to mind. Wanting to come to Casey's aid, Derek wracked his brain for ideas. Short of offering to let Casey and Lizzie move in with _him_ (yeah, his dad would love that!), he had no immediate solution.

"Well, all you can do is be there for her, Case," Derek said, feeling helpless that he couldn't do more.

"I know," Casey sighed, "I just wish things were different. I wish things weren't so…"

"So…?" Derek added when she didn't continue.

"Nothing," Casey said shortly, causing Derek to furrow his brows. He felt a flare of frustration. She always did this when things seemed to be opening up between them. Just when Derek thought they were getting closer, Casey would throw a wall up and back away.

"OK," Derek said uncertainly, "Well, I guess I should let you go, but before I do, I was wondering if you and Lizzie would like to come to dinner at my place tomorrow night."

Casey groaned inwardly. She _so_ wasn't in the mood to socialize and make nice with Derek's family but she knew that she told him she would and she didn't want to go back on her word.

"Um, sure, we can do that. You'd have to pick us up though, unless you live near the bus line."

Derek laughed. "I'm not letting you and Lizzie take the bus to my house, Case. How about I pick you two up at 7:00?"

Casey smiled at Derek's laugh. "Sounds good, we'll see you then."

Derek smiled widely into the phone. "Excellent! I'll see you then."

They ended the call and Casey sat back on the couch, wondering what the next night would bring.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 17: Anticipation  
**

"Is this always the way it's gonna be?" Lizzie asked as she watched Casey flit around the bedroom in her bra and panties.

Casey barely looked up as she sorted through the mess of clothes on her bed. "What are you talking out?"

Lizzie snorted as she sat on her own bed. "You—freaking out about going out with a guy. Well, not any guy, _Derek_."

Casey's eyes jumped to her sister's. "Why do you say it like that?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Because you really like him, duh!" At Casey's expression, Lizzie laughed and added, "Come on, Case, I haven't seen you this freaked out by a guy since you first met Sam. Before he got all douchy," she added with a lip curl.

Casey huffed and turned her back on her little sister. "Stop being so dramatic, Liz," she said as she held a blouse up to herself. "What do you think about this?"

Lizzie eyed the high collar white shirt. "Makes you look like a nun."

Casey scowled and threw the shirt down. "Arrrrgh! I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

Lizzie rose from the bed and approached the closet. "Now who's being a drama queen? Why don't you wear the outfit you wore when Derek came over here for dinner? He sure seemed to like _that_," she said wagging her eyebrows.

Casey flushed but shook her head. "I can't wear that! He's already seen that! See, this is why I don't like to do…this!" Casey said waving her arms around.

"Do what? Date? Have dinner with other humans, what?"

"Date, Liz. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a pro when it comes to men."

Lizzie huffed out a laugh as she continued to thumb through the clothes in the closet. "No one says you have to be a 'pro', Case. Besides, when you say pro, I think of Steph," she said giggling.

"Oh god, that's definitely not what I meant!" Case said as she sat down on her bed and watched Lizzie rifle through her clothing. "Please, tell me there's a killer outfit in there that I didn't know I owned."

"That's what I'm looking for right now."

Casey sighed and leaned back on her bed. She was exhausted, having spent almost all day on the bus from place to place pounding the frozen pavement looking for employment. Lizzie, having been suspended from school for a week, was exiled in the apartment with strict orders not to answer the door. Casey was initially a bit leery about leaving Lizzie alone while she went job hunting, fearing that Lizzie might sneak out, but after a heavy discussion the night before, Casey felt better about everything and decided to give her little sister the benefit of the doubt. Upon arriving home at around 4:00, she was relieved to find Lizzie right where she left her, in the bedroom listening to music. Strangely, there had been no sign of Steph for two days, which wasn't the first time she had gone MIA, but for some reason, this time felt different.

Casey blinked away the thought and lifted herself up on her elbows to check her sister's progress. "Find anything yet?"

Lizzie 'mmmm'-ed but said nothing as her head was buried in the closet. Casey smiled and lay back again, closing her eyes. Maybe she would catch a little catnap while waiting…

* * *

Derek was getting colder by the second as he struggled to open the back door while laden with grocery bags. After his third try at turning the knob, he gave up and rang the doorbell, knowing that at least Marti was home, based on the lights that were on upstairs.

He shifted from foot to foot while waiting. Kicking his boot against the door he shouted, "Marti, come on! Open the door!"

Minutes later the door swung open and he was face to face with his little sister, who was sporting a big smirk. "I'm sorry, but we're not in the market for a vacuum cleaner or any other crap you might be selling." She moved to shut the door in his face, but Derek was too quick and stuck his foot in the opening.

"Out of my way, shorty," he said as he shouldered past her.

Marti grumbled under her breath but did as he said, silently watching as Derek unloaded the bags onto the counter. "You don't usually do the shopping. What's up? Did Dad bribe you or something?"

Derek didn't acknowledge the jibe as he stripped off his jacket and toed off his boots. He ran a hand through his hair and felt the wetness there from the snow that was falling. If he played things right, he could start dinner and then run upstairs to take a hot shower while things were cooking. He'd have to have a little help, though.

"We're having guests for dinner tonight," he said as he took everything out of the bags and pulled out cookware.

Marti continued to watch with a raised eyebrow. "Guests? We never have guests. Who's coming over?"

Derek crossed the kitchen and turned on the broiler. "A friend of mine and her sister."

"A friend? Must be a pretty special friend for _you_ to be doing the cooking."

Derek smiled as he took out the potatoes and started to wash them. "Well, I figure any friend of mine shouldn't have to be subjected to dad's cooking."

"Well, yeah," Marti agreed, "but that hasn't stopped you from inviting friends over before."

"That was different," Derek said as he started to peel the potatoes over the sink.

Marti came to stand next to her brother. "I don't think I've ever seen you peel potatoes before, Derek. In fact, I didn't even know you knew anything _about_ anything in the kitchen."

Derek slanted a look at his sister. "Well, I guess you don't know everything," he said as he bumped his shoulder against hers. "Hey, can you do me a favor? After I get the potatoes and meat going, could you watch over things in here while I run upstairs for a quick shower? I'm freezing and I want to wash up a bit."

Marti's eyes widened. "Geez, Derek, you must really like this _friend_. Who is she? Tell me all about her."

Derek laughed at his sister's antics. "She's someone I met awhile ago."

Marti tapped her foot impatiently. "And?"

"And what?"

"And what? Is that it? Is that all you're gonna tell me? I mean, what's her name? Where did you meet her? And if this is a date, why is she bringing her sister? I mean, isn't it weird to bring your sister along on a date…"

"Marti, chill. Take a breath. Her name is Cassandra, but she likes to be called Casey. I met her on the street, actually," he said, thinking fast. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell Marti the truth, but he had a feeling that Casey would like it better if he kept that between the two of them.

Marti watched as Derek set aside the peeled potatoes and ran some water in a big pot. "OK, what about the sister? How old is she? How old is Casey? Gah, she's nothing like Kendra, is she? Cuz I don't think I could stand that."

Derek scowled at Kendra's name. "Smarti, did I ever cook dinner for Kendra?"

Marti thought for a second. "No."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Well, that tells you something right there."

"You really like this chick, huh?"

Derek smiled and met his sister's eyes. "Yeah, Smarti, I really like this _chick_."

* * *

Derek turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled as he grabbed a towel to dry himself. His stomach was jumping with excitement and he reached forward to run his hand through the condensation on the mirror. Staring at himself he said, "Derek, this is an important night. Don't screw it up."

After dressing in dark jeans, a white tee and dark green pullover, Derek headed downstairs to check on dinner. He heard his father and Marti talking before he saw them.

"So you don't know anything about her either?" Marti was saying.

The sound of the refrigerator opening then his father's voice: "Nope. Not a thing. He's being pretty secretive about it, which is nothing new. You know Derek isn't big on telling us what's going on with his personal life."

Derek stopped at the bottom of the stairs and continued eavesdropping.

"I know he's not, but this time's different, dad. Derek told me that he really likes this girl, and as you can see for yourself, he's doing the cooking himself." Derek could hear Marti laugh. "I guess he didn't want to have to rush her to the emergency room later tonight for food poisoning."

Derek could only imagine his father's face as he answered, "Marti, enough with the bad cooking jokes, alright? I do the best I can. If it's so bad, why don't you start doing it?"

There was silence and then, "Sorry dad. You know I'm just having fun with you. You usually just laugh those jokes off."

George sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had a crappy day at work."

Derek decided he had heard enough and entered the kitchen. "Crappy day, huh? What happened?"

George turned to look at him. "Nothing I want to talk about right now. Instead, I'd love for you to tell me what we're having for dinner, because it smells delicious!"

Derek smiled proudly. "We're having London broil, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, and for the piece de resistance, chocolate cake."

His father's brows rose. "You baked a cake?"

Derek's lip curled. "No, I bought it, but I made everything else!" He opened the broiler and checked the meat. It looked about done. Glancing at his watch, he had just enough time to pick Casey and Lizzie up – if he left now.

"Hey Marti, can you whip up the salad for me? I have to leave now to pick up Casey and Lizzie if I'm gonna make it on time. Pleeeease?" He added when he noticed the expression on his sister's face.

Marti caved at her brother's puppy dog eyes. "Oh, alright. Go and get your girl. I'll have it ready by the time you get back."

Derek flashed her a big grin before crossing the room and kissing Marti on the top of the head. "Thanks, sis."

George looked on from his place in the doorway and smiled. No matter how hard times have been for them, he knew he was doing the best he could and the way his children interacted with each other proved it. Only the glaring absence of his middle child Edwin darkened his thoughts. If only he could get through to him and make Edwin realize what his distance was doing to them. George shook off the thought at the sound of Derek's voice aimed toward him.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dad. I asked if you had heard from Ed today. I texted him earlier to ask if he would come to dinner, but I didn't hear back from him. I had really hoped that he would come around so he could meet Casey and Lizzie."

George continued to be surprised at his son's feelings for this mystery woman. "I haven't spoken to him today. Would you like me to try to call him?"

Derek shook his head. "Nah, I'll try to get ahold of him on my way to Casey's," he said as he pulled on his boots and jacket. "Is it still snowing out there?"

His father shook his head. "No, it's stopped, but be careful, the roads are still bad."

Derek nodded. "Will do. I'll be back soon. Do me a favor and drain the potatoes for me, will you? I'll mash them when I get back. Also, I put the broiler on warm, so it should be fine while I'm gone. Smarti, thanks again for doing the salad. Just don't add any onions or anything because I'm not sure they like them. Just lettuce, tomato and carrots. Anything else I can add when they get here."

George and Marti stood there with amused looks on their faces as they listened to Derek rattle out orders. When he was done, they looked at each other then saluted Derek as one. "Aye, aye, Captain!" George said, making Derek roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled as he headed out into the night.

* * *

Derek knew he was courting trouble by trying to text while drive on the slick roads, but he had finally gotten ahold of his brother and he was loath to let the conversation drop.

_Can't u chg ur plans and come home for dinnr?_

_Hasn't been hm for a long time_

Derek scowled and furiously thumbed the keys while he kept one eye on the road. _This is imprtnt. Plz?_

There was nothing for a moment, then: _nother time, ltr,_ which meant that Edwin was again blowing off the family to do god-knows-what with god-knows-who.

Derek swore and threw his phone down on the passenger seat. Both hands clenched on the wheel, he drove on thinking of how much his brother had changed in a few short months. Derek shook his head and knew that sooner rather than later, he would have to corner his brother and sit him down for a priority check. His dad had enough to worry about, this was something Derek felt he had to do himself – he only hoped he could get through to Edwin and talk some sense into him.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Casey was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She didn't usually wear much, but tonight she put in a little extra effort and painted her eyes a smoky grey color. She swiped the mascara wand along her lashes one last time before putting it away.

"How do I look?" she asked Lizzie, who was heading to the door.

"You look great, sis," Lizzie answered before opening the door. "Hey Der-" her voice cut off when she realized it wasn't Derek standing there, but Bob. Her expression soured. "What the hell do you want?"

Bob smirked cruelly. "Damn, Liz, the mouth on you. Didn't your momma ever teach you not to cuss?" At Lizzie's expression, Bob laughed. "Oh, that's right…"

"You bastard!" Lizzie screamed before lunging toward their slimy landlord.

"Lizzie!" Casey yelled running over and grabbing her sister from behind. "Stop it! He's not worth it!"

Casey pulled Lizzie off Bob, who continued snickering. "You McDonalds' need to work on your tempers."

"Fuck off, Bob," Casey said flatly before slamming the door in his face.

"Creep," Casey muttered as she and Lizzie looked at each other and tried to calm down. They were startled by a pounding on the door.

"You tell Steph I'm looking for her, got it? She knows what it's about!" Bob yelled through the cheap wood before silence fell over them.

The sisters held each other's gaze before Lizzie spoke. "I don't know what the hell that means, but I actually feel sorry for Steph."

Casey nodded but said nothing.

* * *

When the buzzer finally sounded, both Lizzie and Casey jumped. Lizzie got up and pushed the button. "Yes?"

"Lizzie? It's Derek."

Lizzie threw a smile over her shoulder at Casey. "Come on up," she said as she pushed the button that would open the main door.

Casey stood from her position on the couch and smoothed her hands on her thighs. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.

This time, Lizzie looked through the peephole before opening the door. "Just making sure," she said sheepishly to Casey as she turned the knob.

"Hi Derek, come in," Lizzie said politely, making Casey smile.

"Hi Lizzie, nice to see you again," Derek replied nodding at her.

Derek's eyes fell on Casey. "Wow," he breathed. "You look beautiful."

Casey blushed and looked down at herself. The outfit they had decided on wasn't much (or so Casey thought). She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a red silk fitted shirt. There were simple silver hoops in her ears and she had straightened her hair, making it shine in the low light.

She looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Derek, you look nice too," she said then mentally kicked herself. Couldn't she have come up with something better to say? Geez, she really was bad at this stuff.

'He's hot!' Lizzie mouthed at Casey behind Derek's back, making Casey giggle.

Derek turned around quickly. "What?" he asked with a half-smile on his face.

Lizzie adopted an innocent look on her face that made Casey laugh harder. "My sister thinks you're hot," she said as Lizzie protested, "Hey!"

Derek laughed and Casey could detect a faint flush on his neck, which made him even more adorable than usual. Casey moved toward Derek and put her arms around him. "It's nice to see you," she breathed against his neck, taking in his unique scent.

"You too," he said back, squeezing her a bit tighter.

The sound of a throat clearing had them moving apart suddenly. "So, are we going to eat or am I stuck watching you two make googly eyes at each other all night?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "Sure, let's go. Are you two ready?"

Casey smiled. "You bet," she said with more bravado than she felt.

"Is everything OK?" Derek asked as he slanted a look at Casey in the front seat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Casey answered.

Derek's eyes dropped to Casey's leg, which was bouncing vigorously. "Uh, you look a little frazzled. Are you nervous about meeting my family?"

Casey forced her leg to stop jumping. "That obvious, huh?"

Lizzie laughed from the back seat.

Derek met Lizzie's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Case, I'll tell ya again, there's absolutely no need to be nervous about tonight. All we're gonna do is have a laid-back meal and then maybe watch a movie or something afterward. Sound good?"

Casey took a deep breath. "Yeah, that sounds great."

**Please review!**


End file.
